Caress of Venus
by nikkihime
Summary: E+T. Eriol is a painter traumatized by a loss. Can Tomoyo make him live again? *COMPLETED* Thank you for all the reviews. ^^
1. Paths Crossed

Title: Caress of Venus

Author: nikki hiiragizawa 

Genre: drama / romance

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP After writing so many fics about this series, do I have to repeat that line over and over again?!

Author's Notes: Yosha minna! Miss me? Finally! I get to write another Eriol/Tomoyo fic again! This fic (which will be a bit long like my other fics) will be dedicated to the following:

- To Daidouji Tomoyo, whose birthday I forgot. (Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san!)

- To my friends MitsuiSelphie and mihari who were always there to annoy...erm...help me. (Biro lang po!)

- To all those who reviewed my other fics, this is my thank you to you. ^.^

This fic is virtually unfinished. I haven't got any idea what to do next whatsoever. That is why, please review this so that I'll know if I should and how I will continue. Sore jaa, please enjoy my latest Eriol/Tomoyo fic. Maa, I'm getting rusty...

****

CARESS OF VENUS

CHAPTER 1: Paths Crossed

"Eriol-sama, are you listening to me?" the voice, quite demanding and absolutely annoyed, made the dark-eyed man look over his shoulder. Glaring at him was his most trustworthy keeper. Arms crossed over he chest, Akizuki 

Nakuru snorted as she spoke once more. "Maa, Eriol-sama, I already reminded you not to sleep here in the art room! 

You might catch a cold!"

Hiiragizawa Eriol walked away from the balcony to sit down on his favorite armchair. "I'm sorry, Nakuru. I was just trying to finish the painting I'm supposed to display at the opening of Ishikawa-sensei's museum."

"Well, it's still not an excuse for staying up so late and then sleeping here with the windows wide open," Nakuru remarked. "You know how I worry when you go into your lapses." She saw Eriol smile slightly, as if of gratitude, that she cannot help but return the smile. "Are you sure you don't want to sell your bed up in your room? We could use a few coins, you know."

Her master gave a hollow laugh, but quickly returned to his solemn disposition. "However, although I stay up late many times, trying to finish the painting, I cannot...."

Nakuru flipped a lock of pink hair over one shoulder and viewed the half-finished painting on the easel. "What is the name of this painting again?"

"_Caress of Venus_." Eriol picked up the cup of tea that Nakuru already prepared. He sipped it thoughtfully before 

adding, "I could have finished it easily...if only...if only Kaho was here. But...well..."

The girl gave her master a sympathetic look before scrutinizing the painting once more. Even though the backdrop and the side objects were the only ones painted, the painting was magnificent with those alone. Her master, Hiiragizawa Eriol, was known to be one of the most successful contemporary artists in the country. His artworks were wanted by many and still a lot more request portraits made by him. He refused, though, saying that the beauty in his painting is controlled by the inspiration he gets, and forced work would be an utter failure to him. 

The people continued to support him after that, and regarded him as a follower of Titian, for his paintings always contain a certain red-haired lady. It was only a year ago when they discovered that this red-haired lady was the woman of Eriol's dreams: his wife, Mizuki Kaho. 

The lady in his paintings became as popular as his talent, and soon, they were known even outside of Japan. Such an awful incident however, happened six months ago. Robbers held up a bank where Mizuki Kaho was working, and in the pandemonium of police, bystanders and criminals, she was shot to her death. 

Eriol carried the guilt of not protecting his wife until now, but no one knew why he blamed himself. Even Nakuru, whom he trusted so much, did not know what to make of it. All she knew was that a week before the incident, Eriol had already started painting the _Caress of Venus_ and Kaho promised him to be the main model in it. When the woman in the picture was about to be painted, she was already gone. Now, every night since her death, Eriol would stay in the art studio and try to continue the picture he had left undone. However, this proved to be too painful for him and could not continue it anymore, no matter how high the amount of money offered to him. He treated the painting as a remorseful epitome of the past...of how Kaho left his love.

Nakuru closed her eyes. "Eriol-sama..."

"Maa, I think I have to go to Ishikawa-sensei's office now and tell him I'll replace the painting with another one since I cannot finish it. I also have to pitch in for the party afterwards." He settled his glasses over his nose and smiled at his ally. "Please take care of the house, Nakuru. I'll go get dressed."

She watched her master go upstairs. He seemed to feel that she was about to ask him about Kaho and he totally dismissed the topic. No matter how hard he missed Nakuru's mistress six months ago, he would never let any talk of it reach his ears. Sighing, Nakuru resolved to tidying up the art studio. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar manager winced as a fist was heavily slammed on his desk. "Are you saying I cannot sing anymore?" Purple eyes met his narrowing ones, and he puffed smoke from his cigarette before answering.

"Sou, Daidouji-san. From now on, you may pack your things and get some other job."

Daidouji Tomoyo, a girl of 18, held her temper and her fists. "Nan de! Why? I didn't do anything wrong! I was just..."

"You, " the manager shook a finger at her. "You ruined many facilities of the restaurant just because that guy up front told you to sit on his lap. Don't you think I am reasonable enough to fire you?"

Tomoyo's eyes were now lined with a warm trail of liquid. "But he was a hentai..."

"Missy, you are a singer. You do not judge people of they are hentai or not. If he tells you to sit on his lap. You sit. I told you that before, but did you listen? No! you tried your own way and now you are punished for being bad!"

"But...but what am I supposed to do now? I do not have any job..."

A sneer painted the manager's face. "Then go, sing on the streets and hold up a can. Maybe somebody will pity you and adopt you or something. Who knows, you might be on TV." Laughter rang throughout the office, leaving Tomoyo half-melting with shame. 

She bowed her good bye and decided to leave before another word is said.

"Oi, matte," her former manager called. She turned around once more, fighting tears. If they saw how a weakling she was, they'll all torment her. 

"Yes, sir?"

"The dresses. Don't forget to return the dresses to me. Those you have used in the programs. They aren't for free, you know and you didn't earn them." 

Tomoyo bowed her head once more in defeat. "Hai..." She went out and closed the door, purposefully slamming the door on its hinges. 

"Maa, troublesome girl," the manager murmured. "Glad to have her out." 

"Really huh?" A man was standing by the doorway. If Tomoyo had been there, she would have recognized him from last night: the very same man who tormented her. "You fired her already? What a pity."

"Don't worry, she's just proud at the moment," the manager answered, lighting another cigarette. "When time is right, she'll come crawling back to me because she has nowhere else to go, and then we pay her less because of her impudence." Once more, laughter rang all over the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gomen nasai, Sensei. It seems that I have been delaying my painting for you too much." Eriol bowed low before his former teacher.

Ishikawa Kenji tapped his best student on the shoulder. "Maa, no need to worry, Hiiragizawa-kun," he assured. "I still have one of your best paintings." He pointed towards a large painting at the receiving hall of the museum. Eriol fondly approached it to view it once more. 

__

The Bountiful Desert, was its original title. It pictured a dry and arid desert without any trees or water if life form. However, the highlight of the painting was not the desert, but rather the red-haired woman at the center of the painting, dressed in cascading skirts of blue and holding up an urn overflowing with water. The water ran down from the urn to the tips of her fingers to the dry ground below, moistening the land with a new energy. 

When Eriol gave this painting to his old teacher, Ishikawa-sensei asked him to rename the painting. Its new name became the _Priestess of Temperance_. It seemed more suitable now, since the painting highlighted the woman in the picture anyway. 

The model was Kaho herself. Eriol admired how beautiful his wife had looked. She had always been the symbol of good fortune and happiness in his every painting, assuring people of happiness ahead even though the highlight of the painting is dark_. Kaho, if you could only see now how many people have been inspired by your light, especially in this painting, _he thought_. If only you were here..._

The dark-eyed man quickly shook off the thoughts forming in his mind. If this continues, he'd be in another phase of nostalgia and Nakuru would worry about him so. He decided to go out and get some fresh air while the oper people were planning for the feast next week. 

Autumn was always the time for inspirations. During these times in the past, Eriol would be having hundreds of newly-formed ideas in his head and he would sort it one by one, with Kaho approving anything that would be desirable. The young man kicked a few leaves off their piles and walked on them, smiling at the crunching sounds that they make. 

Anybody who knew Eriol would know how much he and Kaho loved each other. They seemed to be the perfect pair, Eriol being the moody one and Kaho being the cool water that settles the fire in Eriol. That is why no one was surprised when the man stopped painting since his wife died. Such a tragedy would mean a traumatizing turn in Eriol's life. He cannot get over it that even now that he is looking for somebody to replace his wife in his new painting, he cannot help but give up and say that Kaho was the only one for the painting. 

"Hiiragizawa-san!" Ishikawa's secretary came rushing at him.

"Nani, Joshohime-san?" She caught her breath for a while and talked.

"Hiiragizawa-san, Ishikawa-sensei wanted to know if you know of any good singers around."

"Singer?" 

The secretary took out her notepad. "You see, the last singer on our list backed out, saying she had a concert on that day and we couldn't find anybody to replace her." Joshohime placed the tip of her pen between her teeth and sighed. "this was supposed to be easy since there are many singers around but..." She turned her puppy-pleading eyes at Eriol.

The young man raised his arms in defense. "Maa, Gomen. I do not know any singers in here. All those I knew came from as far as Kanagawa and there isn't enough time to insert the party in their schedules. "

"Hmm...You are right." The secretary nodded. "Well, if you have any discoveries whatsoever, please call us. We need at least one attraction in the party while we are dining ne? Jaa na!" As swift as she has arrived, Joshohime disappeared. 

Eriol silently chuckled and went on walking, savoring the smell of leaves floating around him. Somehow, he cannot worry of other things aside from the painting. He cannot explain why, though. He walked by, barely noticing the people that run and walked past him. Suddenly, as he reached a clearing, he heard someone singing. At first he thought the thought of a singer hung in his had and he was imagining things but he found out he was not. He roved his blue eyes around him and with the help of his ears, found out where the music was coming from. Slowly, he walked towards the clearing.

A girl sat on the still-green grass of the clearing. Around her sat five to six children in a semi-circle. She was the one singing, and the children all swayed their heads to the music. 

Eriol could not make out much of the words, but her voice was utterly mesmerizing. It was as soothing as a gushing brook, yet as powerful as thunder, Between this was a feeling of flowers in fields and leaves falling. Eriol could not quite explain it in words, but the voice was very comforting and warmth enveloped him completely. 

The sing stopped and the children applauded enthusiastically. "Sugoi, Tomoyo 'nee-chan!" one child said. You sing so great!"

"Hontou!" the girl, whose back was still turned to Eriol, patted the young girl's cheek. "If you put your heart into it, you will be a good singer someday too!" Suddenly they heard shouts from afar. "Saa, your parents are looking for you." Hurrying and waving goodbye to the dark-haired girl named Tomoyo, the children separated in different directions and hurried away from the clearing. 

Eriol watched as the girl hummed as she sat back again. "Matta ku," she said. "I forgot to look for a job." She sighed repeatedly and stood up. As if instinctively, she turned towards Eriol's direction and their eyes met...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ehehe...This was quite a short one but I promise to continue this. Please tell me what you think OK, and for readers who have already read my other fics...no, there won't be Hikaru's in here...LOL.

Jaa na!


	2. A Request

_____________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: 

Before you say anything, bash me or throw things at me...let me say two words: **GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!** I have been very very busy and I haven't got the time to finish the fic...especially since my comp caught some kind of virus *sigh*. Hehehe...well..lack of inspiration is also one reason..^^;;; I hope you aren't angry at me or anything. ^^`

Many thakies to **CHeRRybLoSSoM361, BluBerryAngel, Kyte-chan ^^, Chrisie B, Aurelia Elfthryth, and Polgara-C, **the first 6 reviewers of my fic. Chrisie B, I hope you're feeling better now and Kyte, well...as I promised, ne? *ohohohohoho* 

Anyway, please be reminded that this is an AU fic, Eriol is older than Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's manners are like non-existent ^^. Please enjoy this second chapter and do not forget to write in your review of how I am faring. Jaa na!

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

Caress of Venus

by: nikki hiiragizawa

****

Chapter 2: A Request

Tomoyo trudged around the park, her normally happy spirit fading away. It's been eight hours since she started searching for a new job. Lunch time was long past, and her hunger added to her confusion. No one wanted to admit her. Most of the restaurants and bars here in town want popular, flashy singers to apply. Of course no one would accept a singer who wears baggy jeans, an old t-shirt, a slightly clean cap and worn sneakers. They need fame and fortune, not another mouth to feed.

"Maa, if I can't find a job within 24 hours, I'm dead," Tomoyo winced, remembering the rent payment in her apartment that she promised the landlady. "I'll have to sleep here...shit..."

"Tomoyo 'nee-san!" A boy of seven came running towards her lithe body sitting on the grass. 

She recognized him as one of the children of her neightbor. Straightening, she smiled at the boy. "Takeshi! Is everything all right?" She placed a hand on Takeshi's head and let the boy catch his breath. The boy then looked up, tears streming down his cheeks. "What's wrong?" the amethyst-eyed girl gently asked. 

"Chiru-chan...she wouldn't stop crying!" Chiru was Takeshi's five year-old sister, an energetic, adventurous girl. Apparently, Chiru went to one of her escapades again and ended her little curious travel with tears. 

Tomoyo smoothed the boy's shirt and smiled reassuringly at him. "Is that so? Very well, tell her to go here and I'll sing for her."

"Un." Takeshi quickly ran from where he came from and came back at once, trudging behind him the crying little girl. 

Tomoyo quickly brought the little girl to her lap. "Poor Chiru-chan must've been hurt, ne?" Chiru quickly showed her a wounded knee, making the young woman cluck like a mother. "Maa, we must treat that right away..."

"Chiru-chan not want med-ee-sine!" Chiru exclaimed, squirming on Tomoyo's lap. "They hurt, they hurt!"

The long-haired girl gently ran a hand down the little girl's long hair. "Well...it has to be treated, ne?" Seeing the tears threatening to fall from Chiru's eyes, she stopped. "Hmm...let's see. Do you want me to sing for you so that the pain will go away?"

Chiru grasped Tomoyo's free hand. "Hai, Tomoyo 'nee-chan!" Tomoyo smiled as resolved to make the little girl feel better, even if she's not feeling well herself. 

She found her voice even though she was feeling very miserable. If only she could be as carefree as these children. However, that seems to be a far-fetched sanctuary she had always dreamt of. Amidst her singing, loss was felt.

__

In the middle of a field of deep-red strawberries (she sang)

There is a white strawberry.

Though everyone's happily playing,

They do not go near it.

A couple of other kids decided to sit down with the first two and hummed softly in time with Tomoyo's singing. Tomoyo had always sung this song about friendship, and they learnt it by heart.

__

One time, the mischievous sun

Was looking at the white strawberry,

Suddenly, the strawberry became very ticklish

And it felt warmth.

Tomoyo subconsciously congratulated herself. Chiru and Takeshi had stopped sobbing and were now listening intently to the song. _Maybe I should be a teacher_, she thought. _Since I am good with children..._

If you laugh heartily all red in the face,

You'll quickly gain lots of friends.

She heard scuffling behind them and thought there were more children coming. Smiling to herself, she continued to sing, tilting her head in time with her song.

__

In the middle of the field of deep-red strawberries,

A fair maiden plays.

Looking at a strawberry that turned red.

That time, the strawberry got surprised, 

And it hid behind the leaves.

It thought the maiden said,

"I wonder if it's good to eat?"

But the maiden said

"Let's grow up together."

The song ended and she slightly bowed, enjoying the attention that the children brought her. "Sugoi, 'nee-chan. You sing so well!" Chiru gushed.

"Hontou?" Tomoyo reached out to caress the girl's hair. "If you put your heart to it, you'll become a good singer as well." The girl smiled back and hugged her arm tightly.

Shouts were then heard from the distance. It seemed that the children's parents were looking for them. Tomoyo playfully shooed them away, reminding them not to get scolded. Each of the youngsters gave her a good bye wave before running off into the thicket.

The girl sat back once more. "Matta ku," she said. "I totally forgot about looking for a job." Sighing, she reluctantly stood up and brushed dirt off her pants. Suddenly, she felt that she was being watched. She turned around and met blue eyes intently staring at her. "Anou..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol woke up from his trance and graciously bowed. "Sumimasen. I just heard your singing and I...uh...well..." 

He gave a jump as the girl named Tomoyo laughed, her voice tinkling. "Arigatou," she solemnly said. "You have made my day, you know that?"

"Eh?"

The girl laughed again. "You don't know what kind of day I've had..." She sighed slowly and gazed towards the sounds of children playing. "Well, I really thank you for making my day, mister." She turned around and started to walk away.

"It's Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Tomoyo stopped on her tracks and deliberately slowed down in turning around. "Did you just tell me your name?" she said unbelievingly.

"Hai, it seems that I did," Eriol calmly said. 

The girl rolled her purple eyes and pointed a finger at Eriol's chest. "Now, why the hell would someone tell his name to a complete stranger? Aren't you afraid I might mug your or something, rich boy?" Tomoyo looked down at her companion to verify her statement. True enough, he looked rich. After all, wearing shiny shoes and nice shits in autumn could be very tiresome...and this guy sure wears them all plainly well. "I mean....you are not in a very innocent society."

"I don't think a girl with a beautiful voice such as yours would do that to me." Eriol charmingly smiled. He adjusted his glasses a little, smiling silently as the girl's utter astonishment.

Tomoyo raised her hands. "I give up."

"It seems that you have, Tomoyo...-san."

The purple -eyed girl was now standing nose-to-nose with the person she considered a complete stranger. "How did you know my name? Are you stalking me? Are you one of boss's..."

"The little girl a while ago mentioned your name, Tomoyo-san."

"You're a strange creature." Tomoyo flipped a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Chie. I wasted too much time here." She bowed to Eriol and smiled her sweetest. "Thank you and I have to go now. See you sometime, Errol." She ran off towards the road, leaving Eriol hanging with still more questions to ask.

"It's Eriol..." he just managed to mutter as he watched the girl break into a run. He thought Tomoyo was a funny person, and yet very innocent at times. If it was some other girl, they would say he was flirting with them, but this girl merely takes in everything without malice or anything. This, however quizzical, makes her attractive in a way. 

__

Shimatta, I mustn't be thinking of girls...Kaho... 

Slowly, he turned back, thankful that he had met such an angelic creature in the midst of the city ramblings. Right now, he must go back to think about his family...and Kaho. Tomoyo would never see the face of Hiiragizawa Eriol again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo briskly climbed the steps towards her apartment. _Errol...whoever he is...such a funny creature..._ She turned right to her apartment and tried to open the door, but she can't.

__

Why.,..I haven't even locked this when... The door slowly slid open and a burly man came out. "What is it? Do you know what godamn time it is?"

Tomoyo planted a hand on either side of her hips. "Well, gomen nasai, Mister. But I have to ask what you are doing in MY apartment."

"YOUR apartment?" The man gave a throaty laugh. "Looks like you're on the losing side, babe. This was rented open a while ago." He gestured towards the other wall of the corridor. "That must be your things...the little lady forgot to pay the rent eh?" He closed the door before Tomoyo could say anything.

The girl crouched before her boxed things. she never expected something like this to happen. They just threw in everything without even arranging them. She pulled out a stuffed bunny out of the jumble. "Matta ku," she whispered. "Looks like I've got no place to stay too..."

She picked up the box and a bag and went down the stairs with effort. Maybe it wouldn't be so cold outside. Maybe the park wouldn't be so crowded...Maybe...maybe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shimatta! Gomen ne, Joshohime-san!" Eriol slapped a hand to his forehead as he talked on the phone. "I totally forgot about the singer...don't worry...I..." An idea flashed in his head. "Oh matte. I tihnk I've got the singer for you. I'll just bring her in next week. It would be enough time to brief her before the party right?"

"Naa, Hiiragizawa-san, you are so weird," Joshohime said over the line. "Anyway, I'll trust your judgment on this, and make sure she is in formal attiure. Arigatou!" She dropped the phone without even letting Eriol speak once more.

The sapphire-eyed man sighed. "Women likes talking too much..." His eyes wandered towards the unfinished painting on his right. Sighing, he stood up and covered the painting with the white cloth once more. "Sumanu, Kaho. It seems that I won't be able to keep our promise after all..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eight in the morning, yet Eriol was already in the park, searching for that familiar face he saw the day before. _She should be here somewhere_...he thought, totally forgetting what he said about not seeing her again. He walked on and on aimlessly, wanting to see that familiar face once more. Suddenly, he saw a sleeping bundle on a bench nearby. He approached it, and was surprised to see...

"Tomoyo-san?"

The girl opened her eyes with effort and rubbed her fist against them. :What the heck..is it morning al...Errol-san?"

"It's Eriol."

Tomoyo nodded absently, then looked around. "Where am I? Oh in the park..." She turned to Eriol and made a face. "I told you yesterday that maybe I shall meet you soon again. I never thought it would be this soon..."

The young man smiled briefly and looked at the girl lying on a pile on the bench. "What are you doing here? Why are you sleeping here?"

"Oh..." Tomoyo deeply sighed. "Long story. Got thrown out of the apartment I was in..." She looked around to see if all her belongings are still intact. "I really should go look for a job."

Eriol shifted his footing. "I...uh..."

"Ara?"

The young man kicked a pebble. "Well, I have a job for you."

Tomoyo instantly sat up straight. "Oh, excuse me for my appearance..." she apologetically said, blushing slightly at the sight she was. When Eriol told her not to mind, she continued. "So what's the job?"

"Maybe we should talk it over at my house."

The girl squinted at Eriol. "You are trying to bait me, aren't you?"

Eriol, taken by surprise at such bold words, took a step back. "Me? No...I was just..."

Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest. "Just as I thought. You were like those other guys who practically worship a girl and then when they had their way with her they just leave..." She let out a huff, sending her bangs twitching in all directions.

"No. No. I never meant it like that," Eriol quickly said. How could a nice proposition turn out to be something like this?

The girl looked at him warily. "I could punch really hard you know."

Eriol sighed exasperatedly. "I sewar, Tomoyo-san. I won't do anything. This is whilly business." 

Tomoyo seemed contented ith Eriol's promise and decided to agree, much to the young man's utter comfort. "It's a deal then, Eriol-san." She took Eriol's hand in hers and shook it hard. 

She then took a look at her belongings. "So, where's your house?"

Eriol smiled and offered to help her with her things. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Maa, how was it? Bad? Evil? Stupid? Somebody tell me!!! 

Anyway, the song Tomoyo sang was "Shiro Ichigo" a tracK in the Rurouni Kenshin Song Collections. In case you're interested, Suzume and Ayame (The kids) sang the song and it's so kawaii ^^.

Hope you like this chap. I promise to work hard from now on. Sore jaa! Nikki will see you next time!

Please do not forget to hit that review button, onegai?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The characters here were from the anime CCS. Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. The setting and story, however, is all mine and I will not permit republishing of this fic to public sites without my knowledge. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. To Be a Lady

Author's Notes: 

Hehehehe...I have been inspired by your reviews. They made me feel guilty so I write another chapter since I won't be around the next two days. I don't want you pelting me with anything dangerous so...^.^ To my new reviewers **Alisha** and **Sailor Star Sakura**...thanks a many. ^^ **Kyte**, you just told everyone that I'm a sleepy head...LOL. And yes, I will be saying "her" name a lot more times in the next chapters so...patience? **Polgara-C**, let's just see where Tomoyo will stay for the night, ne? ^.~

Oh, and please be reminded. **Italics** meant thoughts if they are within the paragraph or flashbacks if they are in the separated paragraph, okay?

Saa, please enjoy this next chapter...gomen...it's a bit rough since I wasn't able to edit it much. ^^ Ganbarimasu!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Caress of Venus

by: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 3: To Be a Lady

Nakuru stood frozen by the door of the Hiiragizawa mansion, gaping at what she was seeing. Could this be, that her Eriol-sama is at last bringing in some chick? She settled her slender body against the door frame, watching Eriol help the young woman with her belongings. _Seems like some ronin or homeless geek to me_, Nakuru thought. _Maybe Eriol-sama was so desperate that he just picked anyone along the way? _The very thought made Nakuru giggle. Of course, she cannot deny the fact the beyond the clothes and the cap, the girl Eriol brought home was pretty. Maybe with a bit of trimming here and new clothes there, she'll be as beatiful as the new actress on TV. _Yosh! _Nakuru thoughtfully decided. She had now dedicated herself to make Eriol-sama fall for this girl deeper, no matter what it takes. 

"Nakuru, why are you just standing there?" Eriol demanded as he and the woman neared the door. "Can you please give us a hand?"

"Uh, hai!" Nakuru took the backpack from the woman, giving her a long glance before going upstairs. 

Eriol suppressed a smile. "Tomoyo-san, this is my servant Nakuru. Nakuru, this is Tomoyo-san, a friend of mine."

"Nice meeting you!" Nakuru said. Still watching the woman, she continued walking inside the house.

The blue-eyed man smiled apologetically to Tomoyo. "Excuse Nakuru for her rudeness."

"Huh? Rude?" Tomoyo shrugged and stopped from entering the house.

Eriol came up beside her. "What's wrong? Why won't you enter my house? Is it dirty? Did Nakuru leave my paintbrushes…"

"It's beautiful…" Tomoyo said, almost a whisper. This was by far the biggest house she was going to enter. Chandeliers lined the ceiling of the receiving room, shedding warm gentle light on the polished furniture, looming statues, and carpeted floor. It was like a dream to her, entering such a grandiose place. She slowly took a step and gaped once more. 

A twin spiral staircase can be seen towards the back, their slim shiny steps leading to the upper floors. A hallway to the right would probably lead to some kitchen or another living room. Tomoyo hungrily let the details of the house seep in to her. Finally she turned around, eyes dreamy. "You have a beautiful house, Eriol-san!"

"I'm glad that you are pleased," Eriol gladly said. He followed Tomoyo as they walked towards the receiving room. It was like she was a schoolgirl again, gaping at pictures in museums and gasping at the marvelous sights she was beholding.

"Nee, nee, Eriol-san, why do you have so much paintings?" Tomoyo asked as she approached one of the paintings, that of a red-haired woman standing by the sea.

Eriol laid the box he was carrying on the carpeted floor, its shabbiness contrasting to the glorious backdrop. "That's because, I am a painter."

"Hontou?" Tomoyo turned to him once more, eyes wide. "You painted all of these?" 

"Well…sort of.."

"Kirei na!" The young woman looked around, memorizing the details of every painting. 

Eriol followed her every step. "Do you like paintings?"

"Hai!" Tomoyo gushed. "When I was young, my mom used to have this huge gallery of paintings and I would look at it for a long time, just before I have my violin…" Her voice trailed away as she reminded herself that she was talking too much. "Uh, I mean…I used to love them…" 

Eriol's brows met as he watched the young woman's mood change. There was something Tomoyo was hiding, and she didn't want to talk about it, obviously. _Maybe I should let her be_, he thought. Just as then, Nakuru came back. 

"I settled the things in, Eriol-sama."

"Arigatou, Nakuru. Will you please make us some tea, and lead Tomoyo-san to the changing room?"

"Hai!"

"Wait a minute," Tomoyo said. "Why do I need to change? I'm not like, staying here, right?"

__

Chikusho! Nakuru thought. _Why did Eriol bring her here if she wasn't going to stay? Charity purposes??_

Eriol shook his head. "You see, this is about the proposition I was telling you about."

"So shoot," Tomoyo sat down on the sofa, eager to listen to Eriol's offer of a job.

The young man, however, was confused. "Err…shoot?"

"I mean, start talking," Tomoyo said.

"Well," Eriol said, sitting down on one of the armchairs across the sofa. "I would like to talk it over dinner. That's why you might want to change, you know…"

Tomoyo grasped a little understanding and nodded. Still, she looked suspicious. "Are you sure you're not doing anything funny? I could kick really hard too, you know."

"No! Of…course not!" He would never want to be kicked, for heaven's sake. 

Nakuru watched in the background with amusement. Maybe tonight, the house wouldn't be so unhappy. Tomoyo consented and let Nakuru guide her upstairs, she still marveling at the intricate designs of the house. 

________________________________________________________________

Eriol watched the two girls' retreating back and sighed. He should have found another singer…far better and more famous than Tomoyo is but why is he staying stuck with this girl? He cradled his head with his hands and silently pondered.

Of course, he cannot deny the fact that he had been enamored by Tomoyo's voice even though it was their first encounter and Tomoyo was singing a children's song. He also cannot deny that he felt sorry for Tomoyo, having no job and being thrown out of her abode. Even for a seemingly strong girl like her, it was too much Eriol didn't even know how old she was! Eighteen? Nineteen? Maybe she wasn't even of legal age, yet she was working this hard. How can anybody leave a girl like this alone.

__

Why don't you just admit it, Eriol, a voice inside him said. _You like her! You were attracted to her the first time you saw her, there's no denying it!_

No, I can't. Eriol shook his head. _My heart is only reserved for one person, and that person is gone. Therefore, my heart is already closed. _He turned to the painting that Tomoyo was admiring some moments ago. The truth is, this was the first painting Eriol made with Kaho as the model. He believed it to be almost sacred that he did not sell it. 

Kaho… Eriol took a deep breath. Why does she have to leave so early? 

"Anou, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru was standing at the foot of the stairs. "I…if I'm not disturbing you, I just want to ask what I should make for dinner?" 

Eriol thought a bit and decided. "We've got to make our guest feel at home. Why don't you prepare…sukiyaki?"

"Su…Sukiyaki??"

_______________________________________________________________

Tomoyo loved the way the water made little rippling waves around her body. My, how long has it been since she took a bath in a bathtub thrice her size? She scooped up water with her hands and let the drops slide, slowly, against her skin. This little luxury made her almost feel like royalty. If only she was this rich…if only…

"Tomoyo-san?" a voice from outside asked. 

Tomoyo. Suddenly feeling very ashamed of herself, woke up from her trance and sat up straight. "Hai, Na…Nakuru-san?"

A slight giggle was heard. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. I got clothes here for you…"

"Ah, matte, Nakuru-san!" Tomoyo got out of the tub and wrapped the robe hanging by the tub around herself. Shyly, she peeked through the bathroom door. "Anou…my clothes…"

"Eriol-sama provided your clothing for today. I'm going to wash your other clothes properly, and bring them back by tomorrow." The pink-haired girl gave her a wide smile. "Please feel at home!" As quickly as she came, she left.

The purple-eyed girl looked towards the bed to where the 'borrowed' dress was lying. It was a proper dinner dress, made of pale lavender fabric with white trimmings. Almost fearful, she held the garment against herself. 

It fits her contours perfectly. 

"I wonder where this dress come from?" she asked herself aloud. "Is this one of Nakuru-san's dresses?" She felt her face growing warm at the sight of the dress. Somehow, she was excited in trying this on. She quickly dried off and got ready for dinner.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriol was already at the dinner table. Nakuru threw suspicious glances at him, but somehow, he was unperturbed. Losing her patience, she pounced at him. "Eriol-sama!" 

"Uh, what is it, Nakuru?"

The pink-haired girl let her hands stay at her hips as she blurted out, "Where did that girl come from? Why did you take her home? Maa, if you are planning to get a new wife…"

Her master darkly blushed at her statement. "I did not take her home as a wife! We just have some business to talk about, that's all!"

"Maa, I was just evaluating the scenery," Nakuru cheerily teased. "But, ne, Eriol-sama, you pick a girl well, even if it's just business…"

"Nakuru!" Eriol fumed. Why is his servant pushing her towards this girl? She was homeless, no job, probably from a poor family…heck! What would people say if he marries someone like that?? She wasn't even as pretty as Kaho…

"Anou…Gomen nasai, I had trouble finding the dining area since your place is so…uh…spacious."

Nakuru dropped her tray, the metal clanging on the floor. "Tomoyo-san, you're just in time."

Eriol turned around to welcome the girl for dinner and paused as he turned around. Nakuru picked that dress well. It certainly matched her hair and eyes and…was she really this attractive when they first met? She looked like an innocent angel fumbling her way around. He stared at her openly, much to Nakuru's delight and Tomoyo's uneasiness. 

"Anou," tomoyo finally said. "This is the first time I've worn this kind of dress so…well…probably…" Her flushed face turned a shade pinker and she bit her lip.

The young man quickly waved away her fear. "No, it looks…really great on you." He stood up quickly to escort Tomoyo to her seat. 

"I'm glad…" Tomoyo muttered under her breath. "This dress was too pretty to put to waste if I change clothes…" Eriol moved the chair for her as she took her seat. "Thanks," was the only thing she could say. 

"Here it is!" Nakuru interjected from the door. "The dinner!" She placed sukiyaki bowls before each diner. 

The young woman with dark gray hair stared at the bowl. "Sukiyaki…" she stated.

"Aa," Eriol smiled. "Is there something wrong?"

Tomoyo let out a high laugh. "no…I just …well…I was almost afraid that you'll be serving steaks here and everything, since you have such a western house and everything and well, I thought you eat Western dishes as well and…" she paused as she saw both of her hosts staring at her, making her bow her head in embarrassment. "But…that's just what I thought…"

Her host smiled widely. "Well, it's true we have a house so Westernized…but we don't eat Western food very often…I figured you will like Japanese food and will be comfortable with us."

"Un." _What is he_? she thought. _He figured that out? He knew I don't want to be embarrassed…and he was even concerned about that?_

"Saa, itadakimasu!" Eriol started to eat and Tomoyo followed his example. Suddenly, she noticed Nakuru standing by the table. "Anou, Nakuru-san?"

Nakuru quickly came to her aid. "Hai? Is there anything you need?"

"Well…why aren't you eating?"

Eriol looked up from his food and his servant covered her mouth with her tray. "Uh…no, I'm the servant here so…"

"But…you cooked this food, yet you aren't enjoying it?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and quickly realized what she was doing. "Ma…Gomen nasai! Sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's alright," her host said. "Nakuru, you may join us." 

Nakuru curtsied and made her way to the kitchen to prepare a dish of her own. 

The young master resumed dining when he found Tomoyo looking down at her lap. "What's wrong."

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, her voice muffled as her face was covered with her long hair. "I shouldn't have brought that up. I am just a guest here and I'm posing things I want. I must have ruined your appetite. Shameless, my mother would call me…"

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol lightly said. "There is nothing wrong with that. Nakuru sometimes dine with me too when we're alone. Now, does that make you feel better?"

The young woman looked up with a brighter smile and resumed eating. At the same time, Nakuru came to the table with her own sukiyaki bowl.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

__

"Nee, Nakuru, you cannot just stand there watching us eat. There's a lot of seats available, so why don't you join us? I'm sure Eriol wouldn't mind."

"Arigatou, Kaho-sama."

"Nakuru is pretty scared of you, Kaho!"

"Eriol-sama…I wasn't…"

"Now, Now, Nakuru…go eat up your meal and settle down. I'll help you with the dishes later."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriol looked down at his food. This Tomoyo…has the same feelings towards Nakuru as Kaho had… Realizing that his thoughts are wandering again, he coughed a little and started the discussion. "As I said, Tomoyo-san, I have a proposal for you…"

"Yeah, I was dying to know about it. What is it?"

The young man wiped his mouth with the table napkin and looked straight at his guest. "Well, a week from now, one of my friends will open up a museum. I would be one of the associates…" 

Tomoyo tiled her pretty head to one side. "So…where do I get in?"

"After the opening of the museum, there'll be a party - a formal party. Joshohime-san, the secretary and organizer of the party, cannot avail any singer available so…"

The young woman was gaping at him, her spoon in the air. "You mean…you'll bring me in as the singer?"

Eriol coughed once more. "Yes, that's basically what I was thinking."

Nakuru watched the whole scene silently. It seems that her master was very serious this time and she was afraid to butt in. At the same time, she didn't know much about this Tomoyo to be included in the conversation. 

"So…" Tomoyo said. "What am I supposed to sing?"

"Well, that depends on the experience you've had," Eriol replied. "I do not want to force any song to you, so I was hoping that you could tell me something about yourself and then we'll decide what you can sing. That is, if you will accept."

Eriol's servant saw Tomoyo gripping her napkin tightly on her lap. However, her face did not show any of the emotions her hands convey, "I will accept, I want to…but…"

"Do you have experience in singing, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo nodded, a blush creeping on her pale face.

"Have you sung in concerts?"

"Well…erm..no." Tomoyo's hands gripped her skirts until her knuckles were white. "I used to be a singer in…bars."

Eriol was surprised that such an innocent-looking girl like her, no matter what manners she had, would be singing in a bar. But seeing the worry in the girl's voice, he didn't say anything. "What is it? Something like 'Coyote Ugly'?"

"What's Coyote Ugly?"

"Never mind." Eriol settled back to his chair. "You mean singing with the dancing and everything?"

"No! Of course not!" Tomoyo looked away. "I…I don't want doing those things. Well, that's why I kinda got no job. I got fired for not sitting on a man's lap."

"That's terrible!" Nakuru finally was able to relate. "How many women would like to sit on a stranger's lap??" Seeing Eriol's glare, she retired to her sukiyaki.

Eriol threw a pitiful glance at his guest. "I feel very bad…for that bar. They lost a very good singer." Tomoyo eyed him warily, but seeing the sincerity in his face, smiled shyly. "Actually, it will be a dinner party, Tomoyo-san….what is your last name, anyway? I reckon that you never told me."

"Daidouji. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. And well… I never had experience in dinner parties."

"That's easy!" Nakuru interrupted once more. "You'll just wear a lovely gown and put up your hair and walk with dignity and sing and then eat Western food! That's what Kaho-sama…"

"Nakuru!" Nakuru cringed and reluctantly kept quiet. Eriol scolded her once more. "You are frightening Tomoyo-san!"

Tomoyo was in shock, but she kept her composure. "No, Nakuru-san, I didn't - I mean wasn't- that scared. I just…well…I don't know…" she bowed her head, her food totally forgotten. "I haven't been in parties before and well…they'll just laugh at me and they will be able to tell in one glance that I'm not part of the rich people, you know."

"Don't worry," Eriol smiled at her. "There's still a week. I could teach you all you need to know in manners in parties and everything. Just please answer my offer."

Purple eyes met sapphire ones. "Well…I really…"

"Onegai?"

Nakuru looked from her master to Tomoyo, hopeful that Tomoyo will agree."

"Well…" Tomoyo smiled. "Okay…"

Eriol took a sigh of relief. "Then there's one thing left." He turned to Nakuru. "Please prepare the room at the east wing…"

"Wait!" Tomoyo was flabbergasted.

The young man looked at her. "You will be training, right? You have to stay here. Besides, you don't have a place to stay…"

Tomoyo kept silent as she was served the dessert. If luck exists then this must be it. She stole a glance at the young man across her. Whatever is motivating this man, she will never know….all she can do is do her best, get her pay and have a new life. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Another chappie up! I'm really sorry about being late….Anyway, do you guys see the Chapter 2 of this completely? I can't seem to read the whole chapter in Ffnet and I dunno if you guys can. I don't want you guys missing anything, so if you cannot see the whole chapter, please tell me right away so I can work on it, okay?

Please wait for the next chapter!!!

~Sore jaa!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. Aside from the setting and story, I do not own any of these. This fic was made by a fan for fans so please do not sue. ^^


	4. Fitting In and Twelve Courses

Author's Notes: 

Chapter 4 is up at last! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had my exam in Trigonometry and I had to study really hard for that. ^^ Also, I had my Bishounen Cult to take care of so I got a lot of things to do in a short while. Still, please enjoy this chappie!

And for my thanks and responses to the reviewers ^^:

KyteAura: Okay, so you defied my logical reasoning…I give up. ^^

Polgara-C: Yep, Tomoyo is staying for sure, but we can never know what will happen next right? 

lye-chan: Thanks so much for reading another story of mine. I'll try my best to make this fic really good. ^^ Don't worry about the hyperness…I'm allergic to sugar too…LOL

Sailor Star Sakura: I'm glad you like my fic. LOL….I'll just have to update a little faster right? *sigh* Gomen gomen…

Bunnyluvr, Moon*Blossom, witty-sun, and Sakura Angel: My newest fic reviewers! Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you'll really like it. ^^

Saa, enough of the thankies. Please go on and enjoy this next chapter for all of you. ^^

****

Caress of Venus

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 4: Fitting in…and Twelve Courses

"Is this really going to be my room?" Tomoyo gushed as she practically gaped at the room. Nakuru smiled and decided to point the important places to the guest.

"Over there's the bathroom. It has a bathtub just like the one you used a while ago. Next to it is the dressing room…"

"Dressing room?" Tomoyo asked, unbelieving. "You have a dressing room?"

Nakuru nodded. "It's a walk-in closet, actually….just a bigger one." She let out a laugh. "My mistress who used to stay here loves clothes so…"

"Your mistress?" Nakuru instantly covered her mouth. Tomoyo looked at her, boring to her very soul. "You have a mistress. You mean, Eriol-san is married, right?"

The servant nodded. "Please don't tell him that I told you. He'll be very angry. See, he doesn't want anyone intruding to his life, including me so…"

Tomoyo nodded. "Your mistress used to stay in this room," she repeated. "Where is she now?" When Nakuru did not answer, she immediately understood and asked for an apology for prying. Nakuru waved away her apology and told her that it was alright.

"Anyway," Nakuru continued as she changed the sheets and the blankets. "Feel free to use anything. You can use virtually everything in here, including the clothes. It seems that you and Mistress Kaho have the same body contours and measurements so they will fit you right. You can also use the soaps and the cosmetics if you like." The pink-haired girl gave her a half-smile. "To be frank, I do not want you to wear any of your own clothes when you're here, even thought I washed them already."

"Eh?" Tomoyo curiously looked at her. "Why is that?"

Nakuru shook a finger at her. "Because you're so pretty and you wouldn't look good in your old clothes. Dressing you up will be so much fun!" She giggled and opened the door. "Please let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs."

"Hai, thank you." 

As soon as Nakuru closed the door, Tomoyo flopped down the bed. She yelped a little as she sank down the feather mattress. Good Heavens, this felt so much better than her mat in her flat. This was so soft and comforting and warm…

She sat up abruptly as she remembered that she had to change clothes. She walked to the dressing room and slowly opened its door, taking a peek at what marvel could be seen inside. She was not disappointed. Inside the closet were numerous clothing for every occasion. Every hue was possibly in there. She walked around and felt the clothes as she walked past them. Every thing was of fine material. There were even clothes for housework only, and flannel pajamas too. Gasping with delight, she unbuttoned her dress and steeped into the flannel pajamas. The warmth and smoothness of the fabric made her almost ask herself if it was real. Aside from the dresses from the club that she wore before and her daily clothes, there was nothing for her to wear, and yet now, she was enjoying herself as if she was a rich person. 

After brushing her teeth and looking at herself in the full-length mirror, Tomoyo climbed back to bed. This was as good as any dream, and as temporary too. She decided to enjoy her stay here while she can, for in a few days, she'll be back in the slums once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eriol-sama, is it really alright to let Tomoyo-san use Mistress Kaho's room?" Nakuru warily asked as she served tea to her master sitting on his favorite armchair.

The young man nodded. "I believe Kaho would be too glad to share her belongings with somebody like Tomoyo-san. Tomoyo-san is such a gentle and kind person and I think they'll be good friends if only they met before…"

Nakuru watched the young master. "But…not that I am interfering, but isn't she a club singer? She has probably learned all the ways of the world and would probably behaved badly during the party you were talking about, don't you think?" Placing a mock pout on her face she added, "Why did you pick her anyway?"

Eriol stared into the flames. "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Nakuru exclaimed. "I really don't think you would answer that kind of answer, Eriol-sama. You always have an explanation for everything!"

The young man sighed. "I don't know. Maybe there was something about her eyes…"

__

Eyes…cliché! Nakuru thought, crossing her arms over her chest as she went out to leave Eriol in his thoughts_. Why doesn't he just say that he's attracted to her_? She pressed a finger on her temple. She knew her master did not want to admit that he liked the new girl because he swore that he would love only Kaho. Still, she, Nakuru, cannot just sit there and watch her master pine away in grief! Something must be done! Tomoyo seemed to be a nice girl and the way she described her before was just what everyone calls reverse psychology. Unfortunately, it didn't work for her master. But then again, there are other ways… 

Giggling once more, Nakuru formed her series of plots to get the new girl and Eriol together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anou, Nakuru-san, why do we have to wake up so early in the morning?" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and shied away as Nakuru parted the curtains to let in some sunlight.

"Because, Tomoyo-san," Nakuru said as she pushed the young woman out of bed. "We have to prepare for your singing next week."

"What does it have to do with waking up early?" Tomoyo complained, climbing out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Nakuru winked. "Today, I'll teach you how to perk yourself up."

"Nani?" The other young woman looked back with wide-awake surprise. "You're going to teach me what? Where's Eriol-san? Isn't he going to want breakfast?"

"Eriol-sama is out today to attend a meeting. He had breakfast already to tell you. And I'm going to teach you how to arrange yourself. You know, you are pretty and you need to show it." 

Sighing as she cannot understand fully what the pink-haired girl was saying, Tomoyo shrugged and took the early morning bath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I can really take care of myself," Tomoyo said as Nakuru herded her towards the dresser. "I used to sing in public remember."

"Okay then," Nakuru challenged. "Show me what you have got."

The gray-haired girl looked at all the cosmetics before her. This is going top be a long morning…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol half-heartedly listened to the speaker. Even though this meeting is important to him, especially since he's planning to put up an art center, he cannot withhold daydreaming and yawning.

He wasn't able to sleep fully last night. He was not used to having a stranger to the house, a pretty stranger even. To top that, Nakuru was bugging him like crazy. What in the world is that girl up to?

Still, he cannot deny the fact that Tomoyo was really pretty, just as what Nakuru had said. There were no apparent flaws in her body contours and face, and her smile is always amiable and charming. Her manners are not that delicate but rather flighty and light-hearted. She was not much of a good conversationalist regarding certain topics too but she can tail on initial discussions. Eriol concluded that she was satisfactorily a common girl with a great voice. 

A common girl she is, and no matter how hard Nakuru hints about Eriol and her together, it cannot be. She belongs to another world, and he belongs to another one. Besides, no one, absolutely no one can replace Kaho. Even if it takes a hundred years, no one like Kaho can appear. She was an angel, a fairy gifted to Eriol from the heavens, and was soon taken away.

Yes, Kaho is Kaho. But however hard he tried to think, he cannot explain himself as to why he chose Tomoyo to be the singer for the party. 

She was pretty.

She was amusingly clever.

She was charming.

__

Ah heck! Eriol slammed a fist on the table. Why does he have to go through all these morals and loyalty reflections?!

"Hiiragizawa-san, is something wrong?" Eriol suddenly realized that he was still in the meeting and he created such a noise. Now, everyone's staring at him like he was the son of the Devil or something. His speaker glared at him from the platform.

"Ah…no. I just…uh…dropped my pencil?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol's trustworthy servant winced as she beheld the sight before her. "Uh, Tomoyo-san," she tried to ask very politely. "Who taught you how to apply make-up?"

"No one. I just followed what my co-workers did." Tomoyo suddenly looked frantic as she turned back to the mirror. "Does it look that bad?"

Nakuru crossed her fingers behind her back. "Uh no, of course not. It just…uh…it just doesn't seem to suit you."

"Hontou?" Tomoyo studied her face at the mirror. There was really nothing unusual with what she did. She usually comes at the bar with this make-up on. What could have possibly gone wrong?

Nakuru winced once more. Whoever was the person who taught this girl how to apply make-up must be killed. Everything the girl applied to herself was totally dark. Black mascara, Blue eye shadow, almost red blush on, black eye liner, and red violet lipstick were on very white foundation. If Nakuru hadn't seen Tomoyo without make-up, she'll think of the girl as a goth or something. Fisting her hands beneath her apron, Nakuru sighed, taking care not to let the other girl hear her. This type of maek-up doesn't suit Tomoyo. It made her almost lose her innocent look. Taking her seat beside the worrying Tomoyo, the pink-haired girl took a moist piece of tissue paper. 

"I want to show you a new way to apply make-up. Is that okay?" When the other girl nodded, almost unsure of herself, Nakuru smiled and rolled up her sleeves. _When I'm finished with you, she thought. Eriol-sama won't be able to sleep soundly_. An inner laugh added to her thoughts as she erased Tomoyo's make-up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Eriol announced as he entered the hallway. Nobody answered. "Nakuru? Tomoyo-san?" he called once more. He took off his coat and settled on his favorite armchair. Where did the girls go? 

In a short while, Nakuru was running towards him. "About time you get here, Eriol-sama!" She said, vexed, as she arranged his coat and shoes. 

Eriol raised his eyebrows. His servant was somehow scolding him again. "Why, Nakuru. I've come home later than this hour."

"Well," Nakuru said, placing her hands in her hips. "You are supposed to teach Tomoyo-san the proper party etiquette right? The poor girl was so intent on learning and yet you came home late! What time is it?"

"It's six o' clock," Eriol replied with a sheepish grin. He forgot about the training. Making a mental note to apologize to Tomoyo, he asked for the girl. "Where is Tomoyo-san, anyway?"

Nakuru answered him as she walked away. "She is in the dining hal, trying to eat a full course meal with six pairs of cutlery by herself."

The young man frowned. He had been too negligent. The poor girl was trying so hard not to make Eriol embarrassed in the party and this was what he did. Sighing, he took a peek in the dining hall. Tomoyo was there, sitting on the chair with the back facing Eriol. He couldn't see what she was doing since the backrest of the seat was on the way, but he could hear her talking loudly to herself.

"Let's see now," Tomoyo was saying out loud. "Page 334. Place the knife at the upper edge of the plate when you eat your meat. Take in little pieces one by one and chew it well. Do not make noises when you chew. Hmm…now let me try…" A clang hinted Eriol that Tomoyo failed using one of the cutlery and hit the plate in the process. "Oh for Kami's sake!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "How am I to eat little pieces of this if it cannot be cut?"

Eriol chuckled to himself and walked to the seat across Tomoyo. He looked at the girl who had her head bowed as she read from the book on her lap. "May I join you in this course?" Tomoyo's shoulder's raised a bit because of surprise and looked up immediately.

Nakuru was already by the door when Tomoyo looked up, smiling with mischievous glee when she saw Eriol's eyes widen with surprise. She certainly did a good job with Tomoyo, and she congratulated herself as she went to the kitchen to take out Eriol's dinner. 

"Oh, welcome home, Eriol-san. I…well… Nakuru gave me this book since you were coming home late, and I was trying to practice eating with forks and spoons by myself. I thought it was very easy but…" Tomoyo looked up curiously at her host. "Is something wrong? Did I do something bad?"

Eriol's face was pink with a slight blush. Tomoyo looked entirely different from the dinner last night. Her hair was pinned away from her face with small silver barrettes. Her purple eyes complemented the lavender eye shadow she was wearing and countered the dark purple mascara that she was wearing under the eye shadow. Her cheeks were almost devoid of pink; it's as if she was only blushing slightly. Her lips were glossed without any lipstick. She looked so innocent with the make-up and yet she also looked so pretty. Eriol wondered how he will describe her. 

"Oh, I know," Tomoyo cried, covering her face. "It's the make-up right? I knew I must have looked horrible…"

"No! No!" Eriol stood up from his seat to approach her and whisk gently her hands away from her face. "You look really pretty. The make-up suits you really well." He suddenly paused, scolding himself silently for not thinking about what to say before blurting out. Still, whatever he said looked successful as Tomoyo smiled a little.

Tomoyo pressed her palms to her face. "Really? Nakuru-san told me this type of get-up suits me well so…"

Eriol looked at her dress. She was wearing a light pink dress to match the color of her make-up. If she was to come like this to the party, no doubt everyone would stare at her in amazement. 

He coughed and settled back to his seat as Nakuru came in. He thought he saw a shadow of a smirk on Nakuru's face but he didn't bother asking the servant. "Eriol-sama," Nakuru said as she placed the dishes on the table. "Tomoyo-san was hoping that you could show her how to eat with Western food. She hasn't eaten one before, and believe me, the soup and salad course were unsuccessfully eaten." She gently smiled at Tomoyo, who slid deeper to her seat with shame. 

"Is that so," Eriol repled when he gathered his thoughts once more. "Then we should start with the soup course again, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo seemed worried, as she had always looked ever since they talk about the party. "I…well…but it would be improper for me to eat the whole course again, right?" 

"Like you ate all the courses. I think two-thirds of dinner went to your dress and under that table and that's the third time you changed your dress." Tomoyo blushed deeply at Nakuru's reply.

"I'm sorry. I really suck at this and well… I have never eaten Western food before." Tomoy bowed her head. Luckily her hair was pinned away or the strand would be dipping themselves on the steak plate. "I would really learn, I promise. I really love to learn…even if I have to eat twelve courses or whatever." She looked with full hope on her host.

Eriol raised his red wine glass. "Until twelve courses, Tomoyo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Post Notes:

Hah, short chapter I know. That's because the next one is a bit longer since I'm gonna shorten Tomoyo's training so that you'll get to the party at once. Or would you rather have me lengthen the training part? LOL. You tell me and then I'll see what I can do, okay? 

I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I get over my final exams ^^ 

Oh and by the way, I'll be removing some of my fics and parts of them since ffnet won't tolerate NC-17 fics anymore. I'll be removing the lemon CCS fic as well as the lemon chapter of _Tanjoubi Omedetou_, Eriol-kun. My other Slam Dunk fics also have to go. 

Please see my profile for other details. You could visit my homepage at http://www.geocities.com/soliloquy_5/ in case you want to read the mentioned removed fics. 

Thank you for reading! 

Jaa ne~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp. This fic is only made by a fan for fans. Please do not sue. 


	5. To Be a Lady thru dinner

Author's Notes:

I got another chapter up!! *looks at the angered readers* Ah…hehehehehe ^^;;;? Mou… Anyway, since most of you asked so nicely about the training part, I managed to get on with it included ^^ Actually, I had fun doing it especially that I just had my lecture about European literature (you know, with the gowns and balls and everything ^^) so I had the inspiration…

Well….here are the answers to your comments and questions ^^:

Fuu: Hey! You reviewed my other fics too right? Thanks oh so much! Hope you'll like this fic like the past ones ^^

KyteAura: Sorry ^^;;;; I forgot to remind you about the new chapter. But you found it anyway, right? *hides*

Polgara-C: Goths are Germanic people who invaded the…ooops…that was not it. Actually, I cannot fully describe a goth. It could be somebody very weird, wears dark make-up, walks around at night….generally it's anybody dark-looking or has a dark personality. That is the lingo in our place though. I don't know about the other places. ^^ And thanks! I got a high score in my trigonometry exam ^^

Dana Daidouji: Thanks for reading my fic! Actually, yes, I think Eriol will break his promise too, otherwise you'll kill me all ^^;;;; And will she behave like a lady in the party? We'll never know… *sly grin*

Like a falling star: Another new reader! Hmm…bashing Kaho? Good idea! ^^ Nah…I did worse than bashing…I killed her.

Bishounen lovah: I love bishounen too! ^^ And thanks for reading my fic! You're right, Tomoyo has a deep secret and even I do not know what it is…I gotta ask her first…

Saa, thanks to you all, I can continue my fic. Please enjoy Tomoyo's training on manners. ^^

****

CARESS OF VENUS

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 5: To be a Lady…

Eriol raised his wineglass towards Tomoyo and gave a challenging smile. "Very well, twelve course?" The young woman across him silently gulped. 

"Wha…What am I supposed to do then?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo's eyes fixed themselves on Eriol, wondering. He gave a small laugh. "When you do not know what to do, do what you're companions are doing." He gestured towards the cutlery as soon as Nakuru served them another round of the dinner. "These cutlery are arranged according to the order of their usage." Tomoyo nodded in understanding and he continued his lecture. "For example, in a formal gathering, the appetizer is usually served first. That is why the salad fork," he held up a small two-pronged fork, "is usually placed nearest to the plate on the left side. The soup spoon, on the other side of the plate, is placed nearest to the plate on the right side. You got it?"

"Erm…" Tomoyo brought her fingers to her chin. "You mean all I have to do is used the spoons and forks in the order that they are arranged? I have to use the one nearest to the plate first?"

Eriol nodded in agreement. "Sou, You are doing greatly, Tomoyo-san." He bit his lip as he observed the young woman bow her head and blush faintly. Looking at her like this was making him nervous, if not breathless. Closing his eyes for a moment and chanting 'teach her only' in his mind, he resumed his lecture. "Saa, I think you could do well with this."

Tomoyo stared at the crab salad as if it was poisonous. Whatever this is, she sure has to eat it without chopsticks. Picking up the salad fork, she stabbed mercilessly at the crab sticks. 

The young man looked at the pretty woman across him turn into some kind of evil villain prodding the crab sticks with her salad fork. He could almost hear her muttering slight curses as the sticks evaded her fork (A/N: Not actually evading…but…khekhe ^^…). "Maa, Tomoyo-san, I think you need to be a bit gentler…"

"Oh?" The girl looked up from her dish. Immediately as she met Eriol's eyes, she realized that she was doing something wrong. Dropping her fork beside the plate with a clatter, she enthusiastically said, "I'm sorry! I…"

"It's alright, don't worry." Eriol waved her apologies away. "Look here." He was already holding his own salad fork. "Hold the fork the way you would hold a pair of chopsticks." Tomoyo did so. Nodding, Eriol continued. "Now, spear the food gently, you must do it without making a single clink from the glass bowl." He ended his lecture by demonstrating it.

The young woman's brows met as she tried to do what he had done. She gladly smiled as she succeeded in 'spearing' the food. "Look! I have…oops…" 

Eriol hid an amused smile as he watched Tomoyo glance down to her dress. Her pink dress was slightly stained with the mayonnaise from the salad as her crab stick dropped to her lap. Almost tearful, she looked up to Eriol.

"Gomen…." She paused as she heard Eriol's laugh, making her blush even more. "Anou…"

The young man strove to stop laughing by covering his mouth but was unable to do so. Discovering that Tomoyo seemed a bit hurt, he coughed and resumed his composure. "Sumimasen. I am very quite taken by you, I must say."

__

Yokatta! Nakuru slammed a fist in the air. Eriol said at last that he liked Tomoyo! Now the next step is how to make Tomoyo like him and make Eriol forget about Kaho. Silently, she slunk away form the door do prepare the next course. 

The purple-eyed girl didn't know what to say. Eriol found her antics funny yet she didn't seem offended at all. Unable to say anything, she just continued trying to fork her way to the food. Just a few more trials and she finished the food. Smiling victoriously to herself, she looked up to Eriol, who was smiling at her.

"Good girl. It seemed you already got the knack."

"Hai."

"Saa, for the soup course. Nakuru…" As the shallow soup bowls with steaming cream of asparagus were served, Tomoyo curiously picked up the spoon nearest to the table. It was smaller, yet deeper that the others. "That's the soup spoon," Eriol remarked. He picked up his spoon and bade Tomoyo to pay attention. "In spooning soup, you dip the spoon gently into the soup. Then you move its side backwards, slowly."

Tomoyo watched the demonstration and eagerly followed. This was easier since Japanese use spoon when eating soba too. The only difference was the way to use it. She raised the spoon to her lips and slurped. 

"Anou," Eriol said almost embarrassed. "You cannot slurp the soup. You just have to sip it."

The girl looked at her bowl. "What's the difference?"

"When sipping, you do not make a sound. Unlike here, the West regards slurping to soup as bad manners."

"Oh." Tomoyo repeated it and was successful. 

Nakuru smirked as she served the next course. Watching Tomoyo study and practice was interesting, but watching her master struggle with not staring at his student was even more interesting. 

Tomoyo sank back to her seat. Dinner was over at last. After two hours of restraining hunger and trying her best to do what Eriol was doing was pretty tiring, but she was happy that she was able to do those things. She smiled happily to herself as she sipped her tea, the last course of the night.

Eriol watched the girl smile to herself through thin-rimmed glasses. Usually, some people would take days to master all those table manners since they were too meticulous and strict. However, this girl, maybe it was her enthusiasm that encouraged her, got them all perfectly with only a few trials. _We're going to make a perfect woman for you yet,_ Eriol thought_. We just have to wait some more time_. Soon, she will be as graceful and as lady-like as Kaho even, just a little more time to wait.

"Nee, Eriol-san?" Tomoyo started to cradle her chin on her palm but she quickly remembered that elbows are not meant to be placed on the table. Struggling and sitting primly, she looked back to her mentor. "Eriol-san, is that all I have to study about? I mean, what if they…"

"Sou!" Nakuru appeared on the doorway. 

"Nakuru-san!" Tomoyo smiled at the servant as she walked towards Eriol's armchair. 

Nakuru poked her master on the shoulder. "Eriol-sama, you forgot about the introduction and conversation stuff."

"Ah, you are right." Eriol stood up and walked over to Tomoyo. "Let's go to the sitting room." Tomoyo started to stand up and move the chair away, but she was surprised as Eriol moved the seat for her. "That's what the gentlemen always do," he said with a wink. Bidding the girl to follow him, he proceeded to the living room. 

"Isn't Eriol-sama so great?" Nakuru whispered to Tomoyo as they walked behind the young man. Before the night ends, she wanted to make Tomoyo realize how nice, handsome and oh-so-alluring her master once. That way, tomorrow would be so interesting. "He's handsome, he's…"

"Oh yes," Tomoyo said, eyes shining. Nakuru crossed her fingers behind her back. "I mean he's so rich, and he knows so much about the Western life, and he looks smart too."

"Oh you bet he is." Nakuru was unable to continue for Eriol looked back to them.

Eriol opened the door and led Tomoyo inside. "Please wait for me for a bit inside." Closing the door, he left Tomoyo and Nakuru alone once more.

Nakuru continued to prod Tomoyo. "He is everything you are looking for in a man."

"Hmm…maybe," Tomoyo answered. "However, he's too strict. Don't you get tire do him, Nakuru-san? Does he make you do all those stuff too?"

The servant's hopes fell a bit. Tomoyo thinks of her master as someone who is bossy. "Anou…well…"

"Well, good thing I just get to spend a few more days with him. I want to look for a new job soon, or else I can't pay my apartment regularly."

__

For heaven's sake, Tomoyo! Nakuru wanted to scream. _You can stay here! You can go marry Eriol-sama and live happily ever after_! She threw another glance at the purple-eyed girl, looking for some hopes of attraction, but all she can see was Tomoyo's eagerness to get her pay. Sighing, she resigned and said she has to clean up the dining room. 

Eriol went back and he and Tomoyo were left in the room. "I forgot to mention about how everything works." 

"What do you mean?"

The young man sat back on his armchair. "I meant the conversations and the order of events. I should have talked to you about this a bit sooner. Anyway," he moved his chair nearer to Tomoyo's. "First, when we enter the hall, you will see everyone looking at you, so all you have to do is smile at them."

Tomoyo flinched, suddenly nervous. "But why would they be looking at me?"

Eriol sighed. "Silly. Of course they'll be looking at you because you are pretty." Taken aback with what he just said, and scolding himself for saying so forwardly, he continued. "And they do not know you yet, so they'll be observing you."

"Oh." Tomoyo did not believe her ears that Eriol had told her she was pretty, for the second time. Was he just being polite? Shaking the thoughts off, she let Eriol continue the discussion. 

"When I introduce you, I'm going to tell them that you are the one who's going to sing for us. I'll talk about the details, all you have to do is bow to them and say how do you do and stuff like that."

Tomoyo was thoughtful. "But, what if they asked about where I came from and things like that?"

Eriol smiled. "We'll discuss that later. The main point here is just to follow what I say. Never leave my sight." When he was sure that Tomoyo understood, he continued. "Then, men will come up to you and introduce themselves, and they'll kiss your hand."

"K…ki…kiss my hand?"

"Hai. Like this." Eriol stood up and walked to her. "How do you do, Miss Daidouji? I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, a researcher for this museum." Slowly, he took Tomoyo's hand and planted a kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving Tomoyo a dazzling smile.

The young woman sat speechless. It seemed as if Eriol transformed from a lone, kind but quiet person to a dashing debonair. Blushing furiously, she murmured, "It's nice to meet you, too…Hiiragizawa-san…"

"That's right." Tomoyo gushed back to reality and found Eriol sitting back on the armchair. "You just answer them like that." He smiled once more. "After that, there won't be any problems. When there's a conversation and you do not know what to say, the only safe thing to do is to smile and keep quiet, or nod if you are asked to agree or disagree."

"Ha…hai." Tomoyo stiffly stood up from her chair. "Sore jaa, I must get some sleep now."

Eriol nodded. "Be sure to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, we'll study different things again." Tomoyo nodded and went out of the room rather hurriedly. 

The young man stared at the fireplace. Surely everyone will like Tomoyo. She's sweet, and innocent-looking and pleasurable to speak with. Maybe no one will notice that she's not one of the rich people.

Maybe they won't notice that you're falling for her, his mind said. Eriol quickly shut out the thought. There was no way he would fall for her. This is primarily for business and business only. Suddenly feeling sick, he went upstairs to take a warm bath before attending to his paperwork.

Nakuru closed the door of Tomoyo's room slowly. Ever since she came in to give Tomoyo her beddings until the time she went out, the girl was just not herself, just staring at her reflection on the mirror. Until now, Nakuru cannot deduce if that behavior was because she liked Eriol or the other way around. Creeping silently, she went away from the door.

Inside, Tomoyo stared at her reflection. What's happening to her? She's feeling very queer. It was something she never felt before, and it was neither a good feeling nor a bad feeling. All she knew was that this feeling always comes whenever Eriol-san is near her. What could it be? And why was she having memories of having done these Western manners before? Did she really know how to do this even before Eriol taught her? Frowning, she decided to take a bath before bed, and think about how she will face Eriol tomorrow with such an impolite retirement a while ago.

Author's Notes:

Sorry this chappie was short ^^;;; I made this while I was making my Humanities paper, so I didn't get to make it detailed. However, I promise to make the next chapter better than this! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! 

If you have any questions/comments/ suggestions about this fic and how this would turn up (since I do not know what will be the result of this) you're free to leave them so, and I'll see what I can do. After all, this fic is for my readers and I would love to make this fic the way you all want it ^^ 

Well, please take it easy on me, I'm already making the next chapter! ^^ Jaa na~

Card Captor Sakura is made by CLAMP This fic only borrowed the characters from the said animé. Please do not sue.


	6. Eriol's Story

Author's Notes: I was supposed to upload this last week but…*sigh* my modem got some problems. Could somebody tell me why new computers have so many problems?? . Anyway, I'll continue to the answers to the reviewers. ^.^

KyteAura: Is Tomoyo's mother rich? Is she alive? I cannot say *laugh* However, I must assure you that Tomoyo did not acquire amnesia since that's too cliché. I have other plans and you'll find it out soon ^^. My evil exams…hmm….well…

Fuu: I really love it when you review every chapter ^.^ Thanks!

arashi009: Ahaha….I'm glad I made you smile. Actually…that chapter wasn't meant to be there…you could see that it was short…it was just one of my evil thoughts surfacing. Thanks for reviewing.

The Great One: Hello! You found my fic again. You are blueberries_cherries, too, am I right? You are not so active in the E/T ML anymore. ^.~ Anyway, about your faze last year, I hope history will repeat itself…LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

bishounen_lovah: You gave me some wonderful ideas…khekhekhe…anyway, the party is not yet here..but it will be in the next chappie!

That's all for now. Please remember, CCS is not mine ^.^ Please go on!

****

Caress of Venus

By: nikki hiiragizawa

****

Chapter 6: Eriol's Past

"Now let's see," Eriol said as he thought deeply. "We have practiced on meals, introducing yourself, walking, talking in conversations, declining invitations, and we have decided on what we should say in case they ask anything about you." He settled back to his seat. "I guess we have tackled all, ne?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath a slouched on her chair. "I thought it would never be over." She crossed her legs under her and smiled at her host. "I thank you a lot. I mean, I know I wouldn't be embarrassed tomorrow when you I am introduced to the host of the party."

"It's nothing. It was all my pleasure," Eriol replied. "You are a very good student. I hope after the party, you'll get a nicer job than in a bar. After all, you know the walk and talk of the elite already."

The young woman laughed. "Well, it seems that I can now relax. We have learned everything to be done in party right?" She paused when she saw Eriol thinking deeply once more. "Eriol-san?"

Eriol curved a hand on his chin. "I know we forgot something. I just do not know…" He heard a slight music coming from the corridor. He then snapped his fingers. "I know!" He stood up and offered his hands. "Let's go."

"What…uh…wait! Eriol-san!" Tomoyo frowned in confusion as Eriol dragged her to another room.

Nakuru closed the music box in the corridor quietly and smirked. Of all the things to be forgotten, Eriol forgets the most important of all! She tiptoed back to the kitchen in case her master decides to investigate on who opened the music box. 

"Ganbatte ne, Tomoyo-san. Go like Eriol-sama!"

+++

"What is this place?" Tomoyo loudly wondered. They were standing in a more or less hollow hall, without any furniture whatsoever. Tapestries still decorated the walls, but unlike the other rooms, this was really bare. 

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol called out. "Do you know how to dance?" 

"Dance?" So this is what the hall is for. She remembered seeing something like this, she just cannot remember when. "Well, I could dance," she answered.

Eriol smiled and removed his hands from the CD player near him. "Very well, what can you dance?"

"Hmm…" Tomoyo thought deeply. "Something like this…" She swayed to her own singing. "Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby baby…"

"Anou, Tomoyo-san…" Eriol scratched his temple. "I didn't mean disco dancing."

"Oh…sorry!" Tomoyo sat on a chair nearby. "Then you mean the ballroom dances?"

"Hai." Eriol motioned for her to stand up walk to the center of the room. He then pushed the play button on the CD player. A relaxing melody reached Tomoyo's ears.

"_The Wonderful Blue Danube_ by Johann Strauss," she caught herself muttering.

Eriol turned back instantly. "What did you just say?"

"Ah nothing! Actually, I don't what I'm saying," Tomoyo answered as she smiled and swayed her head to the music. 

The host knotted his brows. Tomoyo just stated the title and artist of the melody as plainly as she could say hello. Letting it out of his mind, he approached Tomoyo and offered his hand. "May I invite you to dance?" 

"Uh, sure."

Eriol straightened and shook his head "No, not like that. When someone asked you to dance, you will have to answer, 'It's my pleasure,' or 'Thank you, but I must decline.'"

"Ah, sou ka." Tomoyo nodded and said, "It will be my pleasure." Eriol bowed and took her hand. He lad her to the center of the room. 

"Now, Tomoyo-san, the only thing you have to remember when waltzing is step-close-step in place." Eriol said as he encircled her waist with one hand and held her right hand with his left. 

The young woman let out a little yelp as she felt Eriol's hands on her own. It was not uncomfortable, but an unnecessary warmth made her uneasy. "What…what does that mean?"

"Look here." He bade Tomoyo to look down as he demonstrated. "You step right first with your right foot. Then you close the step with you left foot. After that you step your right foot in place. Then the rest will be that and vice-versa."

"Ah." Tomoyo looked up again and met Eriol's eyes. "Got it."

The young man smiled and parted with her for a moment to repeat the music. When he held her again, he stared at her and smiled. "Off we go." Tomoyo took the cue and started. Eriol continuously counted so as not to make Tomoyo lose her footing. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3….turn." Eriol raised Tomoyo's hand and twirled her against him. "Now back to first position and step, close, step…"

Tomoyo smiled inwardly as she relished the whirl of the dance. Somehow, repeating all these made it almost natural for her to dance. If only she was not often disturbed by Eriol's hands on her back and holding her hand. She bit her lip and was momentarily lost. 

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Heh? Uh, what is it Eriol-san?" She swallowed as she saw Eriol's eyes boring to her deeply. 

Eriol shook his head as they continued dancing. "Nothing, I just thought…you were someplace far from here a while ago."

"Oh."

They were both quiet for a while, getting themselves used to dancing with the music and then turning and then almost twirling around the room. But inside, both their hearts were thumping wildly. 

__

Mou, why am I so nervous right now? Tomoyo asked herself. _I was pretty fine two – three days ago!_ She cannot bear to look up and meet the eyes of her host. Lately, she found out that her face becomes warm all over when he was near and today's no exception, especially now that he's holding her so tight.

__

God, what the heck is wrong with me? Eriol demanded to himself. A while ago, he was playing teacher and was stiffly kind and guiding but now he's acting like a lovesick schoolboy! What's with Tomoyo-san that he finds so…attractive? 

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She wanted to make the rest of the dance happy and easy but she cannot find any opening to start a conversation. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip…

"Ow!" 

She woke up from her dreams and realized that she was stepping on something soft, and leather. "Oh I'm sorry!" She quickly moved her foot away. She tried to hold on to Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol winced as he stepped back too, but tried to smile. He held Tomoyo's hand that was trying to hold his shoulder to comfort him. "No, it's all right…we…" He found himself staring at the young woman before him.

Tomoyo's face was a mixture of embarrassment and concern. She looked at her hands. Both of them were held by Eriol's quite tightly. Feeling her heart skipping a beat faster, she gulped. "Anou…"

"To...Tomoyo-san…" The young woman tried to take her hands back, but Eriol held them tightly. "I…"

Tomoyo was almost scared as she returned Eriol's gaze. "What it…it?"

"I do not know how to say this but….well… I…"

"Yes?" They could almost hear each other's heartbeats drumming. 

"I…" Eriol moved an inch closer to her.

Tomoyo realized that it was hard to breathe. "Eriol-san…"

"I…"

"Dinner is ready!" Both of the dancers jumped as Nakuru opened the door. "Oh…did I come in a bad time?"

"No, Nakuru. It's perfectly fine. " Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hands and smiled at her. "We better prepare for dinner." He walked away without another word. 

"Hai…" Tomoyo dropped her hands to her side and stared at the floor.

Nakuru skipped towards Tomoyo. "Ah…did I disturb you? Tomoyo-san? Tomoyo…san?" When the young woman didn't answer, Nakuru finally realized that she did come in at a bad time, and scolding herself, she went out of the room. She swore not to come in without watching them again as well as finding another way to get them together.

+++

Tomoyo stared at the chandeliers above her in the living room. Eriol didn't seem to want to mention what happened in the ballroom. He was quiet at dinner, even though Tomoyo tried her best to flaunt her improvement with manners. He quickly left to retire to his study after dining so Tomoyo was not given any chance to talk with him. 

She sighed audibly. She didn't mind what happened earlier, but having Eriol cold to her like that was driving her nuts. She still wanted to ask him some advice but she was afraid she might get dismissed. Looking over her shoulder towards the closed door of the study, she thought of what hs ecould talk to Eriol about.

__

Ah ha! She suddenly got enlightenment. _We still haven't decided about what I should sing_! She walked towards the door of the study, hoping that Eriol would talk to her. 

"Eriol-san?" she hesitantly knocked on the wooden door. "Eriol-san? Will you talk with me? I need to know something about the party." No one answered to door. Raising one eyebrow, she decided to come in.

Inside the room was what Tomoyo would call a mess. Different frames with paintings were scattered about, colors were everywhere and brushes were left lying almost everywhere. She stepped inside, cautiously avoiding some of the canvasses that were on the floor. "Eriol-san?" she called out. No one was still answering. She decided to roam about and try to see if Eriol was really in here.

She saw a large covered canvass at the center of the room near an armchair. I must still be unfinished because the palette and some of the brushes lay before it. Curious, Tomoyo lifted the cover.

Inside was one of the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. There were almost flowers all over the canvas, and green mountains could be seen in the distance. A lone brook gushed between the fields of flowers, and birds fluttered everywhere. It was breathtaking. 

However, Tomoyo noticed one thing. It seemed incomplete to have only this on the painting. It seemed that the artist meant to add something in it, but Tomoyo cannot name it. Maybe Eriol intended a person to be in the painting? She pondered for a bit as she stared in wonder at the painting.

"That's my latest painting. It's called _Caress of Venus_," said a voice behind her. 

Tomoyo jumped at the sudden intrusion of her senses. "Eriol-san!" she quickly steeped away from the painting. "Gomen nasai…I must be disturbing you, but you see, I wanted to have your opinion…"

"Did you…did you like the painting?" Eriol asked as he sat down on the armchair facing Tomoyo."

The young woman stood up straight. "Uh. Yes. I do love the painting. It looked so serene and so calm." She stopped when Eriol became noticeably quiet. 

"You described it in the same way Kaho did…" he quietly remarked.

Tomoyo gaped. "Kaho?"

He nodded as he stood up to walk towards the window. "Aa. Kaho…my wife."

__

Wife? Eriol has a wife? Tomoyo let her eyebrows meet. She remembered Nakuru saying something about a mistress. "She…She did?" Tomoyo hid her nervousness. "I'm glad to have the same opinions as her." 

"You two could have been good friends….if only…she was still alive."

Tomoyo looked at her host with a new feeling. It was more of pity than admiration. So the coldness in Eriol's eyes she had seen sometimes was caused by this. She listened as Eriol continued his story. "It was a warm night back then, and the phone in my office rang. A colleague of mine told me that there has been a hostage robbery at a nearby bank. I rushed there. I was so concerned for Kaho is the manager of the said bank and she's still inside it." He paused for a while, rubbing his hands together as he recalled that night. Tomoyo kept silent and attentive. "When I got to the scene," he continued. "The hostage drama was over, thanks to the heroic deed of one person…Kaho. She defied the robber and tried to protect the others from being harmed. She was shot in the process, so I hurried to the ambulances nearby."

Tomoyo could feel the tremor rising in Eriol. She wanted to comfort him, but somehow, she didn't want to come near him. It's as if, he'll be hurting Eriol's wounds more if she held him. 

Eriol continued. "She was there, and I even held her hand before she was loaded to the ambulances. She smiled at me, and she told me to stay happy always. She said she'll do everything to make me happy, even when she's in the afterlife. I told her to stop saying those things but she held my hand even tighter. She told me to sing for her, and I did. In the middle of the song, she closed her eyes. We didn't even reach the hospital."

The young woman was taken aback. She thought that Eriol's wife just left or divorced Eriol but she didn't think such a young man would be widower so soon. She saw another side of Eriol come up, the weaker, sad side. She bit her lip and looked for something polite to say. "That is so sad," she replied with effort. "I'm really sad she departed too early." 

"Yes. It's just been six months since she died, and I miss her a lot." He walked to the painting. "Kaho was supposed to be in this painting, just like she was in my other paintings. I was to give this to the new museum as a gift, but since she died, I haven't been able to complete it."

"Is that so?" Eriol mentioned that Kaho modeled for Eriol's other paintings. Did he mean that the young woman in the painting hanging in the living room was Kaho herself? "It's sad though…to waste such a beautiful start for a painting."

Surprised at Tomoyo's innocent remark, Eriol smiled. "Nakuru said so, too. I was planing to continue it as soon as I get my thoughts back." When Tomoyo stayed quiet, Eriol did not push her to speak. She was probably surprised by his story, as everyone was, and he didn't mind the girl's silence.

However, Tomoyo talked after a moment. "You know, you are a strong person."

"Huh?" Eriol saw Tomoyo retreating towards the door.

"Sometimes there are some things that happen to us that is so sad, or depressing. However, we must be strong to get through life whole." She placed her hand on the knob of the door and turned to smile at Eriol. "Nevertheless, it's needed that we show our weak side sometimes."

"Tomoyo-san…"

"When we are sad, we sometimes need to let our sadness out. We may cry or feel bad, but it's all part of it. We need not to appear strong to everyone, for we are humans, too. We feel lonely." Tomoyo opened the door. "I'm glad to see your other side, Eriol-san," she said. "You could always tell me anything, and I'll try my best to comfort you. After all, in this life, friends are needed."

"Friends are needed," Eriol repeated. He turned to thank Tomoyo but the girl already went out of the room. He turned back to the painting. "Kaho, help me," he whispered. "What should I do? Am I falling for her? Should I even?"

+++

Tomoyo sat on her dresser with hands on her lap. How could she say that to Eriol? Does she even have the right to say those things? She sighed. Eriol must have thought she likes him, but she didn't actually…

She hated to admit it, but she was falling for the guy. However, she thought it was kind of wrong to fall for him since he just lost a wife months ago. She would prove to be intruding in his life. She laid her head on her hands on looked at her reflection in the mirror. Before going upstairs she looked at the woman in the painting in the living room. She was beautiful. She was someone who must have brightened everyone's moods just by her presence. Eriol must have loved her. 

Thinking that she shouldn't waste any time pondering about useless things, she set off for bed, trying to forget all the incidents that happened that day.

+++

"Welcome, Hiiragizawa-san." The butler bowed as he and Tomoyo entered Ishikawa-sensei's home. "Master has been waiting for you."

"Thank you." Eriol held Tomoyo's hand tightly. In the car, he noticed that she was shaking so much her teeth were even chattering. Reminding her that all will be simple if she could remember what they learned, he led her to the house. 

A figure came bounding in the hallway. "Eriol-kun!" A girl about the same age as Tomoyo's jumped to embrace Eriol. "I'm so happy you can attend!"

"Of course, Sakura-san," Eriol smiled. "I am one of the associates of the museum after all." A young man about Eriol's age followed the girl named Sakura and slightly bowed at Eriol. 

"Nice to see you again, Hiiragizawa."

"Oi, Li-kun." Eriol then gestured towards Tomoyo. "This is Daidouji Tomoyo, a friend. She will be the one who will sing for us." Tomoyo bowed at the pair.

"Kawaii!" Sakura quickly took both of Tomoyo's hands. "You are!"

"Eh?"

"Tomoyo-san, this is Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, his fiancée. They are both close friends of mine."

The purple-eyed young woman smiled at the girl holding her hands and the young man standing behind her. "It's very nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san, Li-kun."

Sakura was smiling widely. "Nee, where are you going to sleep tonight? Will you sleep with me in my room?"

"Uhm, actually, I still do not know…"

Sakura turned to Eriol. "Oh Eriol, please tell Sensei that Tomoyo-san will be sleeping in my room, please? I want to dress her up for the party too!"

"Sure thing, Sakura-san." Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was holding her bag tightly that her knuckles were white. "Relax, Tomoyo-san. Sakura-san is a good friend. She will not embarrass you or do anything you do not like."

"Ha…hai." Tomoyo silently wished she could stay near to Eriol as often as possible, but she knew it was impossible. "I will go to my room then, Eriol-san."

"Go on."

"Jaa, I will guide you to our room," Sakura offered. She laid a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Don't worry about your baby, Eriol-kun. I'll take care of her." She led Tomoyo away before Eriol could answer.

"My…baby?" Eriol repeated. 

Syaoran slapped his back. "Nice girl, Hiiragizawa. You pick all too well…"

"Wait! I'm not…" Syaoran was gone before he could answer.

Eriol shook his head and retired to his own room, surprised at himself for looking forward to dinner with Tomoyo and the other party organizers. 

TBC…

Author's Notes: Whew…that was quite long…compared to the others. Hope you liked it ^^


	7. The Dinner

Author's Notes:

Hi! Okay, my computer is "partially" fixed for the moment. I had a hard time planning descriptions for the party, especially now that I have a new fic in mind so I kinda turned a bit. There's an explanation for this chapter at the end, anyway. .…

KyteAura: How did Tomoyo know such things…I wonder too. ^^;;; Hmm… *thinks* Tomoyo as Kaho's shadow… *huggles KyteAura* You could always read my mind =^.^=

arashi009: LOL….Tomoyo and Eriol are ALWAYS perfect for each other. I intended for Sakura to have Tomoyo's character…a little OOC but I think Sakura needs to feel thrilled with dressing up other people sometimes.

crystal~heart: Yeah…there is some secret to Tomoyo's past life. Don't worry, you'll know the secret in about two chapters ^^

Fuu: LOL…yeah, I know I kinda interchanged Sakura and Tomoyo's character but at least Tomoyo is not as "clueless" as Sakura, ne?

Athar_Luna: A lot of people celebrated like you did when Kaho died. ^^ Anyway, I promise you won't die of not knowing Tomoyo's past, really! 

Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: Well, I updated now. ^^ Aren't you glad? ^^

Dana Daidouji: I am not "evil", khekhekhe ^.^ I don't plan on making Tomoyo "very" embarrassed…wait! Read the chapter first! ^^;;; Good luck with your geometry ^^

raven: Thanks for reviewing! Just as I said before to the other reviewers, I hope you'll like this chapter ^^

bishounen_lovah: Nah, I guarantee that Tomoyo did not have amnesia. Umm..and you will read about it in…soon ^^

Sore jaa! Please tell me how this next chapter fared! Enjoy! ^^

****

Caress of Venus

By: nikki hiiragizawa

****

Chapter 7: The Dinner

"Nee, do you want the bed near the window or the one near the door?" 

Tomoyo looked at her new roommate, surprised. She was busy studying her surroundings to be able to hear what Kinomoto Sakura was saying. Eriol's house was nothing compared to this house. This house was three times the size of Eriol's manor, and to think she gaped at Eriol's house! She was wondering whether she would be found easily in case she wandered off alone and got lost, when Sakura called to her. "Any of the two beds would be enough for me," she courteously replied as she opened her bag and arranged her things on her dresser.

Sakura smiled and pointed to the bed near the door. "Saa, would you mind if I take this one? I really get cold easily, and even the closed windows wouldn't keep me from shivering." She smiled as she laid her bag at the foot of her bed. "Gomen nasai, I must have startled you since I am so energetic and everything."

Tomoyo shook her head. _No, I just almost had a heart attack back then_… "Um…not really, since I…"

"Syaoran, you know, my fiancé, told me to act a bit more like a lady, as everyone is acting. But I don't really have the talent." Sakura rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I do not even know why they hold such elegant parties as this and be stiff with manners and everything."

The purple-eyed girl on the other bed nodded, though she wanted to voice out her opinion too, especially since her two-inch high-heeled boot is making her numb from knee down. She managed to carry on the conversation. "Well, maybe it is a way of impressing the foreign people, you know, when people get together, they want to show everyone what they got, and things like those so…"

"You are absolutely right, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura was now sitting beside her. "I thought you'll just ignore my speeches about parties and everything but you are quite a nice person to talk to."

"Ah…"

"Sou ka!" Sakura held both of Tomoyo's hands. "You'll attend dinner tonight, right?"

Tomoyo gulped. "Di…dinner?"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "There will be a dinner tonight where all the organizers and primary guests of the party are to talk about final preparations for the party. Most likely, more than a hundred people will come so such matter need to be talked over."

"Oh." _What is this? Did Eriol say something like dinner? With organizers? Tonight already? _Hiding the shaking in her voice and knees, Tomoyo got up and started to arrange her clothes to a closet at the end of the room. 

Sakura, however, was not to be ignored. "They would be so happy to see you, Tomoyo-chan. Do you already have your dinner outfit planned out? I could help you."

Such words from Sakura made Tomoyo think of Nakuru back at Eriol's manor. She smiled at her new friend. "Actually, I still do not have my dress picked yet. I didn't quite know what will happen so…"

Sakura looked as if she understood that Tomoyo was new at this stuff, but she didn't mention so. Instead, she became more energetic and looked at Tomoyo's wardrobe. "Hmm…Dinner is usually attended in semi-formal attire." She studied the dresses hanging in the closet already. "You have the day dresses, luncheon suit, travelling dress, and oh!" Sakura marveled at a certain gown. "Is this the one you are supposed to wear at the party?" 

"Hai," Tomoyo shyly said. Eriol did not want her to wear Kaho's old dresses anymore, and two days before coming here, Eriol had the tailor down town to take her measurements and get her the right gown. The tailor came up with a dress, too bad Eriol was away when she tried it on. However, Nakuru said that it would surprise Eriol more. "We umm…does it look bad?"

"Are you joking? It's marvelous!" Sakura twirled with the gown still on her arms. "I couldn't have picked any better. You will look good in this." She set the gown back to the closet. "Anyway, you seem to not have any appropriate gowns for dinner?"

Tomoyo bit her lip. Eriol probably did not want her to attend the dinner. Or maybe he forgot to bring her clothes. She was having an emotional turmoil inside her of attending and not attending the dinner – with Sakura chatting endlessly – when a knock on the door was heard. 

"Hah, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo heard Sakura say. "Do you need anything to Tomoyo-chan?"

"No," came the voice of her host. "I just came to give her something. Is she inside?"

Sakura motioned for Tomoyo to come closer and opened the door a bit wider. "Eriol-san," she greeted.

The young man at the door smiled and held up something. "I heard there would be dinner tonight, and I forgot to remind to bring dinner dresses. So I have Nakuru come here and deliver one." He draped the clothes on Tomoyo's outstretched arms. "I am so sorry to make you wait."

"Oh no! Thank you very much," Tomoyo answered, trying to keep her face from blushing. "I really…well…I am not supposed to be attending the dinner since I am just a performer anyway." She blushed completely when Eriol held her arm fast.

"No. I would really love it if you would attend dinner. They would all love you, believe me." He bowed his head a little and moved away. "I'll be seeing you later then." He disappeared around the corner. Tomoyo watched his back until she could no longer see it.

"That's really Eriol-kun." The purple-eyed girl jumped when Sakura suddenly talked behind her. "He never leaves anything undone." 

Tomoyo couldn't help but agree. Her host had made everything comfortable for her, and it made her less nervous. 

She listened to Sakura narrate about her and Syaoran for a while when a maid told them that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. Shakily, Tomoyo arranged herself – the way Nakuru taught her how.

+++

The brightly-lit dining room of the manor was quickly filled with twenty or so people. These were the organizers, sponsors, and primary guests of the party that was to take place tomorrow night. Some of these personages were the elite in terms of art and some were the talented ones. Eriol slowly made his way through the crowd.

"Ah, Yamazaki-kun, how is your business?" Yamazaki Takashi was a full-fledged novelist. His works included the most uncanny fairy tales of origins of things and places written so skillfully that even a grown-up would actually believe them.

Yamazaki held up a hand. "Long time no see, Hiiragizawa-kun, and what a nice tie you are wearing." Eriol looked at his blue tie and laughed. "No really," Yamazaki continued. "Did you know that we were supposed to be in the same color scheme as our partners for dinner?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "Was that a fallacy, or a truth?"

"Truth," Yamazaki said as he walked away chuckling. 

"Eriol-kun!" The painter looked around to see Mihara Chiharu walking towards him. "I didn't know you have arrived already." Chiharu was Yamazaki's fiancée. 

"Good evening, Chiharu-san. I just saw Yamazaki a while ago."

"Oh that….dolt." Chiharu moved to the wall as she spoke, fury apparent on her face. "He wanted to co-write something with Naoko-chan, and it ended up so funny it was in the Humor section of a bookstore!"

Eriol chuckled. This wasn't the first time Yamazaki did such a thing. "Well, what was the novel supposed to be, an to Naoko-san's taste?"

Chiharu looked back before walking away. "Historical drama."

Eriol softly laughed as he continued walking around. "Ah, Kinomoto-sensei!" He approached an older man standing nearby.

"Ah, Hiiragizawa-kun." Kinomoto Fujitaka was Sakura's father. "How is your art doing?"

"Not very well, sir. How about your diggings in Madagascar?"

"Ah…that seems to be fruitless too, so I came back to my daughter and son and have some fun. I was lucky I was just in time for the party tomorrow."

Eriol talked with him for a while, until Syaoran came and Kinomoto-sensei excused himself to talk with his daughter's fiancé. 

"Yo, Hiiragizawa-kun." Syaoran approached him. "They are about to start dinner, should we wait for the girls at the landing?"

Eriol nodded and they set off towards the stairs. They were to escort the ladies to the dining room. It wasn't really needed for him to escort Tomoyo since they are not partners, but Eriol felt that the young woman would probably never eat dinner in the dining room if he left her. She would probably prowl around, looking for her sense of direction.

"Nervous?" Syaoran asked him as they stood against the wall.

Eriol looked at him. "Why should I be nervous?"

Sakura's partner was looking away from him as he spoke. "About Tomoyo-san, you were nervous, right? I was wondering when I would see you with a partner after so many months."

"She not really my partner," the bespectacled man replied. "She was to sing in the party tomorrow and I was the one who asked her to sing. Purely business, that is all."

Syaoran nodded, as if believing everything Eriol said. "Oh, is that so. Then maybe those fond looks as she walked away and the tone you use when you speak to her would probably be concluded as purely business."

Eriol glared at his friend and was to snap an answer when Syaoran looked at the stairs. Sakura and Tomoyo seemed to have at last come down.

"Oh Syaoran-kun, gomen," Sakura was saying. "I really had to do Tomoyo-chan's hair or I wouldn't be in peace. It looks good doesn't it? I hope Eriol-kun doesn't mind."

"No…I do not…You look really great, Tomoyo-san." Eriol forgot about answering Sakura and went forward to meet his partner. 

"Well," Tomoyo started to say. "Sakura-san was too kind to arrange my hair and…well…I cannot even believe it would turn to something like this." Tomoyo's hair was arranged in a half-twist, securing the upper half with hairpins and letting the other half of her hair flow down to her shoulders. Blue glitters the same shade as her dress were sprayed on her gray her, making it shimmer in the lights of the chandeliers. 

She was wearing the gown Nakuru brought earlier. It was light blue, made of light fabric. Flowing sleeves fitted her shoulder perfectly and the layered skirt reaching below her knees shaped her well. A thin necklace with a turquoise pendant encircled her neck and same turquoise bands were on her wrist. 

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura looked quizzically at Eriol while Syaoran tried his best to stifle his laugh. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Ah yes." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand. "We should go to the dining area."

Tomoyo wondered as she was dragged to the dining room. Eriol didn't say anything about the dress. All he said was that she looked great. Could it be that he didn't like her wearing the dress? She pouted a little because of confusion but was hurriedly amazed by the dining room. It was as magnificent as the other rooms, the only difference was that so many people were here. All of them eyed her curiously, and followed her with their eyes as she moved towards the table.

Eriol led her to a seat near the end of the table, and assisted her as she sat down. She took a sigh of relief as Eriol sat beside her. Now with Eriol near her, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

The diners sat down and a middle-aged man occupied the seat at the head of the table. Coughing slightly, he spoke. "Welcome my dear guests," he said as he stood up. "I am glad to have you all here early to arrange a few things for the party tomorrow. As we all know, this party would signify the start of our museum business as well as the partnership with other countries. We should make everything work out in this party." A slight applause followed, and he sat down. 

Just as when Tomoyo thought it was all over, Eriol nodded and stood up. Holding her breath, she looked, panicked, at Eriol. The young man bowed slightly and spoke. "Since we all know each other here pretty well already…very very well…" a slight smirk was directed to his old friends. "…I would like to introduce a new person here. She would sing for us at the party tomorrow night." Tomoyo gulped. "A good friend of mine, Daidouji Tomoyo-san." He looked at Tomoyo and waited for her to do as learned before.

She stood up a bit stiffly and bowed slightly. "It is very nice to be a guest to this such great occasion," she said, her voice shaking a bit. She could faintly see Sakura grinning at her, making her a bit more confident. She looked around to her audience. The people were still staring at her, as if wanting her to speak some more. "Um…I wish you would like my singing."

Laughter rang out through the room. Tomoyo looked down, a bit red and embarrassed. Slowly, she sat down and wrung her hands on her skirt. 

"A very pretty woman you have there, Hiiragizawa-san," a young man across the table commented, making Tomoyo redder. 

Suddenly, she felt one of Eriol's hand on her own, squeezing her hand to comfort her. "Of course, Yamazaki-kun," he replied. He turned to Tomoyo and flashed a smile, making the girl relieved a bit. It seemed that no one was really annoyed by what she said. In fact, everyone was quite kind to her.

Dinner started the same way Eriol discussed it. The kinds of foods were almost the same, except for one. Tomoyo gulped as she was served what looked like snails. "Eriol," she muttered under her breath, making the young man look at her with inquisition. "What is this?" she softly asked, careful that the others won't hear. 

"It's snails." Tomoyo gaped at the dish before her. How in the world would she eat this? Suddenly, she turned to her right and saw Eriol motioning for her to do the same thing he is doing. He picked up the two-pronged fork quite exaggeratedly, so Tomoyo would notice, and stabbed the insides of the snail to get the meat. Nodding, Tomoyo followed suit. However, it was difficult to prod the snail meat while holding just a fork against it. She looked around. Everybody was doing the same and no one was holding the snail shell with bare hands. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she tried still. It was working…she finally got the knack…now all she had to do was pull the meat out.

"Tomoyo-san, where did you meet our boy Eriol here?" somebody suddenly asked.

Tomoyo dropped her fork in surprise, sending the snail shell rolling off her plate. 

"Ah, I met her in a park," Eriol quickly cut in, reverting the man's attention to him. "I was inspiring myself for a new painting when I heard her voice by the river." Tomoyo nodded. She got the snail back to her plate. "I kinda…"

"Where do you sing Tomoyo-san?" another man asked again. "What company is supporting you?" 

Tomoyo looked up from her plate, as if clueless, and answered. "Umm…I am quite new at the profession, so I do not have a supporting company yet. I am currently sharpening my skills by singing in restaurants and gatherings, and I hope to better soon."

__

Nicely said! Eriol silently cheered. Well, after practicing that for about an hour, that answer should really go well. As he thought all would go well however, Tomoyo's fork slipped from her grasp.

"Gomen," Tomoyo suddenly blurted out, and by the time she was able to look up, most of the people in the table were looking at her. _Uh-oh_.

"Nee, what time will be the party tomorrow? Have we arranged all the things needed?" The people's attention was now directed to the person who spoke.

__

Arigatou, Sakura-san, Tomoyo silently said as she smiled at Sakura, the one who spoke. 

"The party would be at eight sharp," Ishikawa-sensei answered. Then he turned to Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san, please tell the orchestra what you will sing so that it would be arranged before hand."

"Yes, Ishikawa-sensei."

The servers came and took away the dishes. Tomoyo's food was untouched. She gave up on solving the mystery of the snails and did not eat any of that course. Dishes after the snails were quite easy to eat, making Tomoyo almost melt with relief.

At last, interrogations about her and dinner were finished. Other people went to the parlor to have tea and chat, but Tomoyo decided that the conversations at dinner were enough. She bid her companions good night and went upstairs.

She was passing through the left wing corridor when she glimpsed a balcony at the end of the hall. She parted the light curtains covering it and went out. The evening air was calm, but chilly. Her light dress was not helping in warming her at all. She stared at the garden below. It was the back garden so no people are walking through it. A small lake was in the garden instead, reflecting the moon in its surface. 

"So your excuse of being sleepy is not at all true?" someone spoke behind her. She whirled around and smiled.

"Eriol-san." 

Eriol came up beside her and took a view of the scenery below, too. "You did really well a while ago."

"Well?" Tomoyo almost laughed. "I stammered in my conversations, completely destroyed my introductory speech, and murdered the snails!"

The young man laughed, but it was none of a ridiculing laugh – more of a light, interested one. "For a rookie, you did pretty well. I am really taken by you." Suddenly, he glanced at her. "Are you cold?"

Tomoyo was shivering. "Erm…"

Eriol wrapped an arm around her. "Is this better?" When the young woman nodded, he relaxed. "You know, he said after a while. "I am looking forward to the party tomorrow. I mean…hearing your song." He looked down and saw Tomoyo looking up intently to him. He sucked in a breath. 

"I…" Tomoyo whispered as their eyes met. "I am not sure if…I can do good tomorrow."

"Yes you will," Eriol said, not taking his eyes off Tomoyo. "I know you will." 

"But…" Before Tomoyo could speak, Eriol shushed her. Slowly, he lowered his head towards her. Tomoyo felt just the same as that time they were dancing. "Eriol…"

"I know…I…"

Eriol held her chin up and looked at her. Soon ,they were just a breath away…Tomoyo closed her eyes.

A crash from the stairs made them jump. Soon, they saw Sakura limping as Syaoran helped her up. Eriol and Tomoyo both looked at each other's red faces. 

"Gomen nasai!" they both said at once. 

Eriol guiltily looked away. _I must…uh…tend to the visitors downstairs_. He hurried away without anther word. Leaving Tomoyo staring at his back. 

With a soft pat to her cheek, Tomoyo woke herself up. Cursing herself for such a stupid act, she hurried to her room.

__

Eriol was acting weird lately, she found herself thinking. _I like him…I really do…but I…_ She slammed a fist on her door. "He's married for God's sake!"

"What?" Sakura was already on her bed, and was looking up to Tomoyo. "Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo quickly smiled. "Uh, no. I was just worried about the party."

Sakura turned to her stomach. "Don't worry," she muttered through the sheets. "They won't have snails tomorrow."

TBC…

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading, 

I was supposed to do the party scene, I really am! However, I remembered than in formal parties sometimes, the guests arrive a day earlier than the party and they stay at the host's house for a while, so this chapter.

What did Tomoyo's dress look like in the dinner? If you watched _Sound of Music_, and the part where Rob and Lisa danced "I am sixteen, going on seventeen," the dress Lisa was wearing was my inspiration for Tomoyo's clothes.

Sore jaa~ I must go. Please tell me what you think about this chap…and suggest anything! ^^


	8. The Party

Author's Notes: 

I promised KyteAura I would be posting a new chapter tonight. And so I did. I do not want to feel the wrath of an angry reader. ^^;;;

KyteAura: Gomen nasai! I got disconnected while we were talking on messenger and I cannot go back. Sorry! ^^ Anyway, here's what I promised. ^^

Polgara-C: Thanks! Oh well, I am glad you people read my fics so it's only proper that I answer your questions ^^.

raven: Did I ruin your reading and left you hanging? ^^ Dun worry, I'll make that up here and next chapter ^^

Fuu: They will kiss soon, I promise ^^

crystal~heart: It's only right that I answer my reviewers who spent time reviewing me, ne? Thanks!

arashi009: LOL…yeah…I figured it's time no one would bother these Eriol and Tomoyo anymore. ^^ 

Athar_Luna: Kaho flashbacks? Hmm…very very soon. Ehehehehe……and I don't eat snails too . Damn hard to eat.

KasumiDestruction: LOL. At least your teacher ate the French ones and not the garden snail…Ewww…Hmm..I wonder if garden snails are edible ^^''' 

Sakura Angel: I am not mean ^^;;; I was just a bit happy back when I made that chappie. The kiss wasn't supposed to be there. ^^ I promise I'll make them kiss…once….in the end. LOL…kidding!

summer girl: Hey, thanks for reviewing. Well, I answered your request for more and here it is!

Oh well. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the party as much as I did! Sore jaa~

****

Caress of Venus

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 8: The Party 

Tomoyo gave the man across her a suspicious glare as they quietly ate breakfast. From the meeting at the staircase to the walk to the garden to the breakfast table held at the veranda opposite the manor, Eriol had been avoiding her. He answered her in simple, straight replies and just shook his head when asked if something was wrong. 

Under her mask of smiles and lively chatter, Tomoyo was fuming. Why was Eriol treating her like this? He was the only one she could depend on and now he's completely ignoring her! She looked at the bowed head in front of her. Eriol was eating quietly, once in a while straightening his hair that was continuously being ruffled by the autumn wind. He never laid a glance on the girl across him, and did not even ask how she slept, like he always does. 

__

Oh no! she suddenly thought as she stuffed a piece of toast on her mouth. _What of he's angry about what happened last night?_ She stole a glance at Eriol once more, who seemed to find his scrambled eggs rather interesting and kept his head down. Tomoyo thoughtfully munched on her toast. Maybe Eriol was shy about that event. They almost kissed, if only Sakura and Syaoran didn't come up. 

__

Screw that couple! One part of her mind said.

__

No! Eriol must love only his wife. For goodness' sake she died only months ago! another part inside her replied.

__

So what? the other part of her thought. _He deserves to have some fun after wasting away in such sorrow! He likes me! By the way he looks at me…he…_

No! You must stick to business only! Remember your motto? Money! Money! Money?

Tomoyo could feel blood pounding on her head. Why is she even thinking about this? It's impossible she's attracted to a rich, arrogant man like Hiiragizawa Eriol!

__

But I am, she silently admitted, furious with herself. Enormously affected by all the thoughts running in her head, she banged her fist holding her buttering knife at the wooden table. 

"To…Tomoyo-san?" 

Suddenly realizing where she was, she quickly placed a smile on her face and looked up. "Um….yes?"

"Is breakfast really that bad?" her host was looking at her.

The purple-eyed girl raised her brows. "Uh…"

Sakura, who was fortunately sitting beside her, leaned over and whispered. "He just asked you if the breakfast tasted good and you kinda banged your fist on the table. You do not like it?"

"Oh, it was good!" Tomoyo suddenly interjected. "Really. I just felt a sudden pain in my…uh…" Everyone was looking at her. "Uh…leg ligament." She gave them their widest smile as even Eriol looked up. "I tripped on a rock this morning and there was this sudden surge of pain through my left leg." 

The women in the groups gave their utmost sympathy for Tomoyo, which were welcomed thankfully by the girl. Tomoyo winced inwardly. As someone who knew the pain of wearing high heels all day long, she really made a remarkable excuse. 

"I hope you will be feeling better for the party, Tomoyo-san," Ishikawa-sensei sincerely said. "Now, let's have a little fun dessert." As he bade the servers forward, the guests sat at the edge of their seat with curiosity. The servers came over and served them each with a covered plate.

Eriol thanked the server who served him and opened the cover. His eyes were filled with horror as he looked at Tomoyo, who was not paying attention to him. The dessert was a slice of pie topped with meringue. He studied the food. He never thought that Ishikawa-sensei would serve something like this to the guests. The pie was not difficult to eat, but the meringue as topping proved to be otherwise. It's like hardened icing made form stiffly beaten egg whites and sugar, and afterwards browned in the oven. It would be hard, and impossible to eat in one bite. 

He panicked as he watched Tomoyo. Either Tomoyo would sink her spoon on the food and make the meringue jump, or she would just resolve to using her hands. Silently, he prayed that Tomoyo would look at him and watch what he is doing, as they planned before.

But it was not possible.

Tomoyo still fumed as dessert was served. She almost blew it! If only she did not worry so much about that Eriol, all would have gotten well. She absently thanked the man who served her dish and opened the dish, her mind elsewhere. What would Eriol be thinking of now? _I bet he is now making me look at him after that incident a while ago. Well, he could look all he wanted. I'll never look at him._ She stared at the pie beneath her nose, muttering, "Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Ignore for ignore!"

She sank her teaspoon a little beneath the meringue and pulled it up delicately, before slicing through it with her knife. She took the meringue in little bites, its sweetness cheering her a bit. For some time, she talked with Sakura and Syaoran, and completely ignored the other man staring at her.

Eriol adjusted her glasses. She actually knew the technique of eating the meringue! The teaspoon beneath it was necessary to detach the sweet from the pie so that it would not bounce off the pie when it was sliced. He really thought they did not take it up. Still, Tomoyo looked so comfortable, so he deduced Nakuru must have taught her how to eat pies.

+++

"Did you enjoy breakfast, Tomoyo-san?" Syaoran asked as they left their seat. Tomoyo did not wait for Eriol to move her chair for her and got up immediately after everyone started to leave.

"Oh yes," Tomoyo breathlessly said. "I just love cherry pies! You know, those with the white plain icing with the cherries inside the dough, It was simply fantastic." She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to go with the orchestra to talk about her song and excused herself from Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol, who was watching her, moved away and went to the garden.

He knew Tomoyo would be puzzled about his actions a while ago. But it seems nothing can make him talk to her. She…maybe she was expecting something that Eriol cannot give.

__

I do not love her.

Yet when she looked at his eyes last night, she seemed to convey her feelings, her innermost feelings, of trust, loyalty and admiration to him. It was more than enough to take.

He, Hiiragizawa Eriol, cannot love again. Definitely not. His life was shaped only for one person, and he can never forget that. Daidouji Tomoyo was just another pretty girl that attracted his attention. He shouldn't have tried to kiss her. Now she will think he likes her!

He rubbed his head in annoyance. He was such a fool. If only he didn't bring that girl with him…

__

You like her. You just do not want to admit it, his mind breathed.

Eriol shook his head. He cannot possibly love somebody other than Kaho. He could not. He cannot. He must not. 

"Are you alright?" He turned around and saw Sakura walking towards him. "Eriol-kun? You seemed to be distressed a while ago."

The young man forced a smile. "Where's Li-kun?"

"He's out there, calling his mom." The girl looked curiously at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…uh…"

"Tomoyo-chan tells me that she's very worried about you." Sakura stopped walking as she faced him. "I was wondering…"

"She doesn't need to be worried with me," Eriol snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Sakura looked away from him. "I don't think you could tell your girlfriend that."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Eriol suddenly blurted. He looked away from Sakura's gaze. "I…We…I do not have anything to do with her. The only reason why we came here together was because I recruited her as a singer for this party. Nothing else!"

The girl beside him shook her head. "You like her."

"What?"

Sakura reached out to pick a flower. "You like her. And when people like each other, they turn panicky….somewhat like you."

"I do not like her," Eriol replied defensively. "You know I would love only one person, and she is gone." He quietly sat down on the bench nearby and sank to his hands.

"Oh Eriol-kun," Sakura said as she sat beside him. "You have to let go of Kaho-san. It was in the past after all. You need someone to be with you, to comfort you, to…"

Eriol shook his head. "No." He threw up his hands and look at his friend. "Why does she have to leave so soon. I mean, we swore we'd be with each other forever."

"Eriol-kun…" She lightly placed her arms around the young man. "You really need to take a break."

"I love her, Sakura-san," Eriol whispered as he laid his head on Sakura's shoulder. "I love –only– her." 

Sakura was silent. Eriol erased his memories of happy days with Kaho and was lost entirely for a long time, not hearing the fast footsteps that ran away from them.

+++

Tomoyo closed the door of her bedroom and sank on her bed. It was true, what she thought about before. Eriol did not and will never have feelings for her. Those fast heartbeats, glazed eyes, and warmth she felt were just works of her own mind. She was the one attracted to Eriol. 

She buried her face on her pillow, trying to control her tears. All along, she had lived in a fantasy that Eriol seemed to like her, blushing when Eriol speaks with her, and being annoyed when he doesn't say anything. All of those were just her own emotions, cuddled up inside her. But, Eriol would love only Kaho, no one else.

__

But, isn't he pitiful, being so sad like that? She thought as she settled on her back, staring at the ceiling decorated with cherry blossoms. Sakura was right, he needs somebody. 

__

Me.

Tomoyo sat up and looked at her reflection at the dresser mirror. Is she fit enough to be Kaho's counterpart that Eriol needs? Will she be able to give whatever Kaho gave him. Does she really love him, or this was more of sympathy? 

She shook her head and smoothed her hair. Whatever question she has now, it can only be answered after the party. After she had made sure of her feelings for Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Tonight," she told her reflection. "Will be the night."

+++

Eriol stood by a window, nonplussed. Tomoyo did not come down the stairs at the time of the party with Sakura. Sakura said she left earlier. But she was nowhere to be found.

Eriol checked his timepiece and sighed. Where could she be? He started to walk towards Ishikawa-sensei to ask the organizer where Tomoyo could possibly be when a thought hit her. 

__

She wouldn't think of running away, would she?

He clenched his fists and waited. Guests started piling in the ballroom.

First dance – a waltz – started. He did not invite anyone to dance.

Second dance – a polonaise – began. He did not budge from where he stood.

Few people came and greeted him, but they all went away because Eriol didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation. Soon, he was the only person standing by the wall.

He looked in and out of the crowd. Where could Tomoyo be? Is she crazy enough to run away? Thinking the worst, he decided to go up and check her room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ishikawa-sensei was saying. Eriol froze. No, they cannot start that now! "As you enjoy our buffet dinner, I would like to introduce our brief entertainment for tonight. She is a very talented girl Hiiragizawa Eriol found himself," a warm applause followed, "let us all applaud for Miss Daidouji Tomoyo."

"No! Please…" Eriol was starting towards the stage, not caring if he was stepping on someone's foot or brushing someone's hair into disarray. "Tomoyo-san is…"

"Tomoyo-chan is here!" Sakura squealed. 

Eriol frantically looked towards the stage, and was relieved and surprised at the same time.

He never checked on the gown the tailor brought to Tomoyo, but it fitted rather magnificently. It was a long lavender gown, with plum blossoms decorating one shoulder and one edge of the slit, which was reaching to her thigh. She had her side facing the crowd, and Eriol was amazed Tomoyo had the liver to wear a gown that was held only by a thick strap from her shoulder to her back and other thin little straps which ran in crosses down her fair back. She had her hair down, with only a black clip studded with opals pinning her hair in place. Her face looked the same as that time when he first taught her about dinner, the way Eriol loved her face best. She smiled nervously at the crowd and spoke to the conductor of the orchestra.

Eriol almost melted to the floor with relief. He tried to catch Tomoyo's eyes and smile at her, but she didn't look his way. _Maybe she's still angry with me for ignoring her_, he thought. Nevertheless, he was glad she did not run away. 

"A pleasant evening, ladies and gentlemen," Tomoyo greeted as she was handed the microphone. "Please enjoy yourselves with the dinner as I sing." At last, she threw her glance at Eriol, who was standing at the middle of the dance floor, dazed. "I would like to dedicate this song to Eriol-san, for giving me this opportunity to sing in this festivity. Without a smile, she bowed to Eriol. The guests moved towards the buffet table set in the ballroom for quick access, and Eriol moved with them, making way for the orchestra.

Sakura's eyes were shining as Tomoyo began to sing. 

Tomoyo raised the microphone near her lips and waited for the orchestra to start. She closed her eyes. _This will be the moment_, she thought. Hearing her cue, she sang.

Eriol stared at her, transfixed with both her voice and her song.

__

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you…

What is this I am feeling? Eriol thought_. Why does her song affect me so much? _He could feel his heart making a little dance in his chest as he continued to her song. The wine offered to him a while ago was now forgotten in his hand.

__

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you…

Eriol, Tomoyo thought as she sang. _I don't know what made me sing this song, but you know I like you. I do not want your answer. I just want to make sure about my feelings for you_. She glanced at Eriol, and at last, smiled her best.

__

Then say you love me every winter morning

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you.

Sakura glanced at Eriol and then at Tomoyo, and smiled at her fiancé. "Did you talk to Tomoyo-san?" Syaoran wanted to know.

"No," Sakura answered as she shook her head. "She did this on her own."

__

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

Tomoyo realized that the guests stopped going to the table and were just standing there, listening to her every word as she implicitly told Eriol how she feels. _Anyway_, she thought, _this would be over in an hour. I won't see Eriol anymore. It's alright._

All we need is freedom 

A world that's warm and bright

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

Tomoyo reflected on the surface of Eriol's glasses. He had actually heard her sing better than the first time they met. It's as if she was the sound of the waves in the sea, luring sailors and making them forget that the sea is a treacherous place. Like a sailor, he was drawn to the voice, to the girl. What kinds of siren is Tomoyo?

__

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

That's all I ask of you.

A figure in the corner of the room was watching Tomoyo and Eriol silently, a feral smile on its lips. Slowly, the figure walked away, leaving the party and the house, as Tomoyo reached the highest part of her song with the orchestra in full swing.

__

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night each morning

Say you feel the way I do

The lights dimmed a bit and Tomoyo was bathed in the yellow, dimming light of the chandeliers. 

__

That's all I ask of you.

A slight pause ensued before the audience applauded Tomoyo. Smiling, she bowed to the audience and prepared to go down the stage, but Ishikawa-sensei requested for another song. Gamely, she said yes and briefly talked with the orchestra.

Eriol sat down, dazed. How come Tomoyo had affected him this much. It's as if he was intoxicated, drunk. He cannot comprehend what's going on around him, and his attention was unwavering towards Tomoyo alone, who was chatting with the orchestra members. 

"Tomoyo-chan is fantastic, isn't she?" Sakura said as she went to Eriol, offering the young man a wine glass. 

"Aa." Eriol muttered. Sakura looked at him, puzzled, and went on chatting about her and Syaoran and her brother. He wasn't able to listen to Sakura and the incident where Touya, her brother, _accidentally_ set Syaoran's gift on fire. He wasn't able to listen to Tomoyo's song either. He was just intent on thinking what he felt. Kaho…Tomoyo… Eriol held his forehead and sighed. Of all the times to be confused. 

+++

Tomoyo's second song ended and she was brightly applauded. Smiling gratefully, she sat down and fanned herself, trying to get some air onto her warm face.

"You are such a wonderful singer, Daidouji-san," a man said as he approached her. 

Tomoyo looked up and met a young man about Eriol's age with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh, thank you so much." 

The blonde man extended her hand. "That is why, I would like to ask you for a dance."

"Rea…really?" Tomoyo asked. When the young man nodded, she gave him her arm and allowed herself to be led in the middle of the dance floor, just in time for the next piece to be played. "Tales from the Vienna Woods," Tomoyo breathlessly whispered as she heard the song.

"I see you are quite a fan of Johann Strauss?" the blonde man asked. 

Tomoyo shook her head as she laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "No, I just, well, I just remembered it from somewhere." She smiled at the man as they started waltzing around the room.

"I forgot to introduce myself," the young man said as he twirled Tomoyo around. "I'm Seguchi Tohma. I own a music company in Tokyo."

The young woman stared at him. "Really? You must be a very …umm…" she mustn't slip that she admires the rich, "very prosperous with your business."

Seguchi nodded. "Yes. I am currently looking for a talent. Someone who can sing well, is smart, and charming. And I have found you, Daidouji-san."

"Me?" Tomoyo squeaked as she felt a light pressure on her gloved hand held by the blonde man.

"Yes. Would you like to be a professional singer?" Seguchi asked as they danced the next dance. "I understood you haven't been found by other companies yet, and I am quite amazed by that fact. You are a very good singer, and if you set your heart to it, you could be one of the greatest singers in Japan."

All these words made Tomoyo breathless. Just by singing, she would be the best in Japan? She smiled a little. Eriol told her offers like these would come, and she was advised not to appear very interested. "I am not very interested at the moment, but I could give it a bit of thinking."

"Very well then. Here's my card." Seguchi replied. "You can give me a call if ever you make up your mind. I will always wait." He produced a card from his waist pocket and offered it to Tomoyo, who gingerly took it. "Anyway, I would like to request for another dance. The next one is by Bach and I would love to dance it with you."

"Oh, with all my pleasure."

+++

Eriol grew tired of thinking about Kaho and Tomoyo alternately so he just gave up and kept his thinking for next time. After all, this was a time to be sociable and not to be sulky. He decided to ask Tomoyo for a dance. However, as he neared Tomoyo's seat, a young man beat him to her.

Seguchi Tohma, one of Ishikawa's associates was the man. Tomoyo gladly agreed to dance with him. Aggravated. Eriol went back to his seat and frowned. Why would he dance with Tomoyo anyway. Maybe he saw Tomoyo as potential talent and decided to make her one of his employees. Then he would make even lots of more money and grow richer again. 

The bespectacled man grabbed his wineglass left on the table and whisked it empty in one gulp. He watched Tomoyo laugh with that man, and felt his ears growing warmer. Seguchi was definitely toying with Tomoyo, and he cannot take it! He took another drink from the servers and gulped it down.

__

Why am I so annoyed anyway? He found himself asking. However, the more he looked at the dancing pair and the longer Tomoyo stayed at the dance floor, the more Eriol forgot his reasons.

He also drank the more wine.

+++

"That was such a spirited dance," Tomoyo said as they retired to the sides, laughing. 

Seguchi returned with her and offered her a drink. "In our place, the whole dance was just a gavotte, and we would end up exhausted and sound asleep after the party."

"Really?" the young woman asked in disbelief as she let out an amused laugh. She paused as she regained her breath and looked around for Sakura to introduce her new friend. What she found, however, was more of an emergency than Sakura. "If you will excuse me," Tomoyo said to her partner as she moved away. "I just have somebody to talk with."

Seguchi waved his hand. "Oh by all means. I should thank you for dancing with me tonight." He bowed and retreated from Tomoyo, who was glowing with admiration and fascination with the young man.

Suddenly, Tomoyo remembered the one she was supposed to be approaching. She hurriedly walked towards a certain young man who was slumped on a chair.

"Eriol-san?" she asked as she pressed a hand on Eriol's back. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Nothing's all right!" Eriol suddenly exclaimed, sending Tomoyo reeling back. "You," Eriol told her. "You ask me what is wrong after you flirted with some guy from the music company?"

Tomoyo looked around. Some of the people were starting to notice them. She looked at the table where Eriol's chair was placed beside to. Eight wine glasses were standing empty near the edge. "You are drunk, Eriol-san. We must get you home instantly and have Nakuru attend to you."

"No!" Eriol waved her away. "I am all right! Kaho will take care of me."

Tomoyo produced a handkerchief from a hidden pocket in her gown and wiped Eriol's perspiring forehead with it. "Eriol-san, Kaho is…"

"I do not want you!" Eriol exclaimed, now getting most of the visitors' attention, including Sakura's and Syaoran's. "I want Kaho to come here. Make her come here!"

Tomoyo removed her hands from Eriol's shoulders and stopped trying to pull him away from the chair. "Fine then." She stood up straight and looked away from the young man. "Go call Kaho. You don't need me anymore anyway." She whisked her handkerchief away and walked out of the room. 

Sakura approached Eriol. Stomps could be heard outside as Tomoyo ran up the stairs. "Eriol-kun," she softly said. "We better get you to your room." Calling for Syaoran and Yamazaki, she supervised on taking care of Eriol. 

The visitors resumed their happy gathering, not caring about what happened earlier. As Sakura passed her room with Tomoyo, she peered inside, wanting to comfort Tomoyo in her demise. She slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Tomoyo-chan? I am really sorry about what happened," she started. She looked towards Tomoyo's bed near the window.

The bed was neatly done as the afternoon before and the room was arranged as before.

Tomoyo was nowhere to be found.

TBC…

Author's Notes:

OK, so the princess of cliffhangers has attacked again. Sue me ^^;;; It wouldn't be interesting without a cliffhanger!!! .

Anyway, here are a few notes on what you had just read:

# The eating of the pie thing was just invented by me. But there are really pies with meringue on top of them. I just do not know how you eat it. That is why, do not try the narrated manner of eating meringue at home. ^^

# The sentences "Eye for an Eye. Tooth for a Tooth. Ignore for Ignore," was quoted in the animé Kareshi Kanojo no Jijyo (His and Her Circumstances), also one of the most hilarious animé I have ever seen.

# The song Tomoyo sang was "All I Ask Of You" from "The Phantom of the Opera." I wanted them to sing together, with Eriol on piano and Tomoyo singing, but it seemed to cliché, since I sued it already on one of my fics. Now, guess which fic it is ^^;;;

# Seguchi Tohma is a real animé character from a yaoi animé named "Gravitation." He is 32 years old (married in the animé though) and owns a music company. He is also a member of the band (on keyboards) called Nittle Grasper. I just love their lead singer. Now, whoever guesses the lead singer of Nittle Grasper will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her ^^. 

Next chapter will be kawaii! I promise! I really do! And I keep promises! ^^;;; If you are happy with the fic, please review. If you are not, please review too. Even though you just read it for nothing really, just please review! Make me happy and make me write quickly ^^

Oh, and wait for my first ever SakuraXSyaoran fic…It's called "Yuuwaku." Jaa, mata ashita ne!

~nikki hiiragizawa

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP. "All I Ask Of You" is sung by Barbara Streisand for CBS.


	9. Tomoyo's Past

Author's Notes:

Hello ^^ I am really glad you liked the past chappie. I kind of lost my writing mood back when writing that chapter, since I am preparing for my online novel, E+T, of course. It's entitled "Ice Maiden," but I am still checking if any fics are entitled the same (it is quite common, the name I mean). The online novel I am working on tackles an alter universe setting, with Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran as surviving members of a ninja clan and Eriol as the last member of an onmyouji (magician) family. Of course, you know what ensues: fighting. Based on my outline and stuff, the story will be about 30 chapters long, but taking consideration of my moody disposition, who knows? ^^ *sigh* I guess the Sakura X Syaoran fic will have to wait.

Ruby-servantof-eli: Thanks for reviewing! Hmm…looks like you got your request ^^ Next chappie is up!

KyteAura: I love "Carrie." Scary. Hmm…fic idea...ANYWAY, that person who was watching Tomoyo and Eriol was….nyehehehehe…I don't know. I can't even remember there was a person… *reads her own fic* Ah, yes…uh…am I the one who actually wrote this??

crystal~heart: No, I didn't see a blank spot in the reviews, though the number of reviews written is one number higher than the actual ^^ Mysterious person…*cries* I can't even remember that person…*tries to pull that person in the story*

Darkshadowheartless and Clownsareevil: Muses, heh? ^.^;;; Anyway, Tomoyo ran with Seguchi…hmm…

Polgara-C: Thanks! I'll try to make this chap more wonderful…hehehehe…

Athar_Luna: LOL…yeah. I love scenes where people get jealous and make themselves drunk. I remember Kaoru Kamiya from Kenshin… *Aoshi-sama!!!!!!* Ehem…yeah…about the kawaii chapter…this is it!

Me..: Cliffhangers…hehehehe…I used to do them LOTS of times *runs away before somebody could kill her*

KasumiDestruction: Seguchi? Nah, he's married. Don't mind the pie eating. It was made to make the fic longer and meet the maximum number of pages I can use…*grins* and about Tomoyo and Eriol making up…you'll get that for sure. ^^

raven: You don't like cliffhangers too…^^;;; *plans to have lots of cliffhangers ahead* Khekhekhekhe…

bishounen_lovah: It's ok ^^ You reviewed enough for me and I am really really kawaii…I mean happy! ^^;; Eriol groveling at Tomoyo's feet…maybe…Tomoyo's past….let's see…^^

# I dedicate this chapter to **arashi009** cos she got the Nittle Grasper's lead vocalist who is also my current obsession**: Sakuma Ryuichi.** Even though he is 31 and still like stuffed bunnies and crayons, I love you, Ryu-chan!!!!!!! Thanks, arashi009! # 

# In the past chapter, I said Seguchi was about Eriol' age…hell…not really. Seguchi is, like, 32. It just happened that he looked too young for his looks. Let me clarify: In this fic, Tomoyo is 19. Eriol is 22. ^^ Kaho was…oh well, who cares. She's dead anyway. ^.^ Gomen Kaho fans!!! #

****

CARESS OF VENUS

By nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 9: Tomoyo's Past

Tomoyo did not look back as she ran up the stairs to her room. Biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying, she collected her clothes from the closet and stuffed them to her suitcase. Forgetting her toiletries, she hurried downstairs and went out the front door, not even caring if the host would frown at her for not saying good bye.

She could still hear the music from the ballroom even when the front door was shut. Slowly, she made her way through the garden. Half of her wanted to go back. She knew Eriol was drunk and is in a helpless condition. What if no one took care of him? Still, he shamed her in front of many people. That was unforgivable. Running her hands through her now limp hair, she pushed the heavy steel gate open and went out, calling a cab to take her back to Eriol's manor.

+++

Worry lined Sakura's brow as she placed a basin of water on the bedside table. Syaoran and Yamazaki finally let sleep overtake Eriol, whose wits haven't collected yet, on the bed. She bade the servant that she will take care of the young man herself and the attendant went out.

"Where do you think Daidouji-san will go?" Syaoran asked as he leaned by Eriol's desk, watching his fiancée wipe the other man's face with the wet towel. 

Sakura shook her head and tucked a straying strand of hair behind an ear. "I haven't asked her where she stays. But I think Eriol will know where she will be when he gathers himself." 

The brown-eyed man was quiet as Sakura continued to wipe Eriol's face. Suddenly, they were called to attention by Eriol's mutters. "What is he saying?"

"I cannot quite comprehend. He's slurring," Sakura complained as they both leaned closer. 

Eriol was shaking his head. He was saying something about Tomoyo, yet he was murmuring Kaho's name too. His breaths came in gasps and his brow was furrowed.

"I pity him," Syaoran remarked as he moved away. "He cannot let go of the past, yet he cannot let Tomoyo go, too."

"Well," Sakura replied, finally dropping the towel back to the basin. "I can empathize more with Tomoyo. I mean, I don't know what exactly she is feeling right now, but I know that it must hurt to be rejected." She looked back at Eriol. "Looks like the girl has grown fond of Eriol-kun."

Both of them shrugged. Who knows something like this would happen in the party. They just hoped no one will miss them at the party.

"Kinomoto-san?" the same servant who came in before said as she opened the door a crack. "There's a phone call for Hiiragizawa-san. It's his housekeeper."

+++

Nakuru skipped all the way to the door, but wondering who could that person at the door be. When she opened it though, she frowned. 

Their guest Tomoyo was standing behind the door, her shoes off and her hair in tangles, unable to be held for long by the little hair clips. She bit her lip as Nakuru stared at her. "Uh…hi."

"Tomoyo-san?!" Nakuru bade her inside quickly as she gathered herself. "What are you doing here in this unholy hour? You were supposed to be partying!"

The young woman rushed past her towards the stairs. "I am leaving."

"But you just got here…oh!" Nakuru followed her up the stairs. "You mean, like, vacation? Is Eriol-sama staying over with you at the villa? How nicey!"

"No." Tomoyo entered her room and rummaged through her real clothes and accessories. "I'm going back to my place." She removed the contents of the suitcase she was before carrying and replaced it with her real clothes. 

The pink-haired girl stood frozen by the door. "Why?" 

Tomoyo did not answer her and passed by the housekeeper as she sped out of the room.

"Wait! Tomoyo-san!" Nakuru matched the young woman's pace. "Why? You were happy here, right? You didn't even had your payment."

"Yeah…my payment." Tomoyo skidded to a stop by the stairs. "Eriol just waited for me to finish my job and then pay me." She blinked back tears and held the railing. "Well, that is what we talked about."

"Then why?" Lines scurried on Nakuru's face as she frowned. Apparently, Eriol had done something wrong again.

The tears cannot be held back and Tomoyo let them fall at last. "I can't take it! This torture!" 

The housekeeper gently held Tomoyo's arm. "Why Tomoyo-san? Is he hurting you in any way? Is he stepping on your feet every time you waltz? Is he sexually abusing you??"

"No. No." Tomoyo hid her face behind her hands. "He…oh, I don't know Nakuru-san." She sniffed and wiped her tears, as Nakuru looked on sympathetically. "He's toying with my feelings as if I am some stupid girl!"

__

Uh-oh, I knew it would come to this, Nakuru thought. But she had no time to think. Tomoyo was now starting to go down the stairs. "Tomoyo-san, matte. Maybe you could, like, talk with Eriol-sama and then…"

"What is there to talk about?" Tomoyo snapped. "He could just mope and think about his wife for all I care! And to think I told him I liked him!"

"Tomoyo-san!" Nakuru caught the young woman's hand. "Please, maybe you need to rest for a while. You are not feeling well."

Tomoyo tugged to get her hand back. "Let me go, Nakuru-san. I really thank you, but I have to go."

"Please do not go, Tomoyo-san!" Nakuru set her mond on making the girl stay and then scolding Eriol's wits out when he comes home. "The night is deep. You'll get mugged…"

"I don't care!" the young woman cried. "I don't care if I get run over by a ten-wheeler truck!" She wept helplessly as she struggled to get out of the housekeeper's grasp. "No one ever cared for me except my mom, and she's gone!" 

"Tomoyo-san…"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go!" Tomoyo let out a powerful tug, releasing her hand. The force sent her reeling backward and missing her step. Suddenly, she was falling…

The last thing Nakuru felt was a forceful tug and she had to let go. When she looked up, Tomoyo was losing her balance and was sent falling down the stairs. "Tomoyo-san!" she screamed as she hurriedly down the stairs to help her supposedly future mistress. "Tomoyo-san, are you alright?" 

Tomoyo was not moving.

+++

  
When Eriol fluttered his eyes open, he was already in his bedroom, with Syaoran on his bedside. "Oh, the party…" he muttered as he started to get up.

"Lay back, young man," Syaoran sternly said. "You've had too much to drink. We do not want you messing up the party again."

Eriol nodded and laid back, until he digested Syaoran's words. "I messed up the party?" 

The brown-haired boy nodded. "Yup. Practically dissed. You really made a great spectacle of Daidouji Tomoyo." He pressed a finger on Eriol's shoulder blade. "That is why you are here."

"Tomoyo-san…" Concern became apparent on the young man's face. "What happened?"

At that time, Sakura came in, near tears. When she saw that Eriol was awake, she went up to him and hit him severely with a pillow. "You wretched man!" she yelled as she pummeled Eriol with the large pillow. "I am ashamed of you! Really ashamed!"

"What…ouch! What did I do?" Eriol tried to shield himself from Sakura's hits, but the young woman was obviously set on hitting him squarely on the face. "What happened?"

"What happened? You are asking me what happened?" Sakura was on the verge of throwing Eriol the basin on the nightside table so Syaoran taught it would be best to restrain her. "You make a fool of Tomoyo-chan when she was helping you to go to your room, cos you're so drunk, and then you shout out her and forced her to make Kaho come to you! Didn't you know Tomoyo-chan placed all her best in the song she sang for you? Oh, how could you, Eriol-kun…" After a long sermon, Sakura burst into tears.

Eriol could not believe what happened. "I did?" He practically shamed Tomoyo. Standing up, he prepared to go out. "Where is she? I want to apologize to her…" He looked at Sakura, who was sobbing helplessly against Syaoran. "I am sorry, Sakura-san. It was stupid of me to be drunk."

"Apparently, you are the stupidest, Eriol-kun," Sakura sniffed. 

The young man bit the inside of his cheek and went to Sakura. "Where is Tomoyo-san? We needed totalk about this."

Sakura cried even more at his question, making him even more worried.

"Sakura-san.."

"Nakuru-san, your housekeeper, called in minutes ago. She said Tomoyo fell down the stairs while they were arguing about Tomoyo leaving."

"What?!"

"She still unconscious, but the doctor is on the way. Nakuru said…wait! Eriol-kun!" Eriol ran out of the room.

__

It was all my fault, he thought as he ran down the stairs. _I shouldn't have said that! Not when I am ready to tell her…not when I finally decided that I loved her…_

He went out and got his car, hoping that there is still time for him to say those words that meant a lot to both him and Tomoyo. 

+++

__

The room was so dark. She looked around for a source of light. There wasn't any.

That was weird. Usually, her mother would leave the lights on because she knew how frightened her daughter was of the dark, but tonight she didn't come. Her mother didn't come at all.

"Okaa-san!" she called through the locked door. "Okaa-san! Let me out of here, please? It's so dark…" She knocked with her small fists, hoping that her mother outside would hear her and open the door. But no one came.

She began to cry, numerous drops of tears flowing down her face. She didn't want to be alone. She was scared. Her mother was not here to tell her stories. Her mother was not here…to be with her.

"Okaa-san!" she shouted, a bit louder now. "I do not want to stay here! Okaa-san!"

A voice, muffled because of the locked door, reached her ears. "Hang in there, honey," the voice said. "I'll just talk to somebody and then I'll go in there."

"But, please turn on the lights…" she sniffed. 

The voice was quiet for a while, the voice of her mother. Slowly, her mother replied. "Be quiet. Do not make a sound. I'll come for you later, I promise. Now, go to sleep."

The young girl pounded the door. "But I do not want to…"

"Tomoyo-chan!" the voice sternly said. "I won't go there if you keep it up like that. Now sit down on the floor, and close your eyes. No matter what you hear, do not go out, understand?"

Tomoyo sank down to the floor, her nightdress reaching almost to her ankles as she stretched it over her knees. "Hai, okaa-san…"

She was almost asleep, tired from waiting, when she heard a thud coming from the outside. She instantly stood up, but she remembered her mother's warning and she kept quiet.

"I told you, we did not keep them here!" her mother was exclaiming. 

"Shut up!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. "Your husband himself told us before he left that…"

Tomoyo heard her mother running towards the door, her bedroom door. "I do not know anything of my husband's affairs!" 

"Oh so you won't tell us, eh?"

The young girl froze. She heard her mother being slammed on her own door. She wanted to call out to her mother, but she cannot. Her mother told her not to shout. "Okaa-san," she whispered instead. 

"Get out of here," her mother was weakly saying on the other side of the door. "Or else I'll call the 

police."

Footsteps, heavier ones, were heard approaching the room. Tomoyo returned to her crouching position and covered her mouth to stop herself from whimpering. "You won't tell us, bitch," the man was saying. "You have no use at all!"

Bang!

After the loud sound, Tomoyo heard a thud against the door. She heard footsteps leaving, with the man shouting for them to search the whole house. The girl trembled in fear. Where was her mother…

"Tomoyo…-chan…"

"Okaa-san!" Tomoyo pressed her ear on the other side of the door. "Open the door, Okaasan!"

"Tomoyo…-chan…go out of the window and run to the police station. Tell them bad men are after your father."

"Nani?" the girl tried her best to reach the knob. She reached for it, and opened the door. "Okaasan!!"

Her mother was lying near her door in a pool of blood. Instead of being pleased, her mother looked at her, horrified. "Run now, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Okaasan, you are hurt…" Tomoyo kneeled down beside her mother but her mother pushed her away. 

"Go now, Tomoyo! Run as fast as you can, or the bad men will get you!" 

Bad men? Tomoyo shivered. That must be the men talking to her mom a while ago. She nodded, although reluctant to part from her mother. 

"Go out through your bedroom window," her mother ordered and she obeyed. A small trellis was leaning against the wall of her bedroom and she used it to go down. She ran as fast as she could towards the gate. Shocked, she found herself staring at the body of their driver, and their servants in the garden. Tears once more filled her eyes, but she cannot make a noise, otherwise the bad men will get her. She ran and ran…until she heard a voice.

"Look! In the garden! The girl is escaping!" Heavy footsteps followed her small ones, and she tried to speed up. She went out of the main gate to the road, but her oppressors were gaining on her. Her legs were already giving way. Crying helplessly, she forced herself to run a bit faster.

"Hurry up!" the men were shouting. "She will get away!"

She continued running, and looked back once to check on her chasers. She didn't recognize any of them ,but she knew they were her father's acquaintances. Feeling her energy drop to zero, she stumbled and fell to the ground. 

Tomoyo could feel them approaching her, and sneering, Waiting for her doom, she did the best thing she could do…scream.

+++

"Tomoyo-san!" somebody called her urgently. "Tomoyo-san, wake up!" 

She opened her eyes and sat up, panting heavily. Her clothes and hair were drenched in sweat, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked to her left where the voice came from and recognized the person beside her. "Eriol-san?"

The young man smiled dimly and handed her a glass of water. "You must be having a nightmare. How is your injury?"

__

Injury? Tomoyo took the glass of water and moved to sweep her hair off her face. Suddenly, she felt something on her head. 

Bandages. She was injured. But when? Images of what happened at the banister registered in her mind and she finally understood why she ended up here. She then remembered why the argument with Nakuru happened in the first place and looked away from Eriol. "You shouldn't worry about me," she suddenly replied coldly. "You should get some sleep."

Eriol shook his head. "I did something very wrong tonight," he said. "We must forget that for a minute though. I am quite concerned with your condition. Are you alright now? You were screaming for your mother a while back."

"Oh." Tomoyo could vividly remember her dream. She could feel the hot tears trickling down her face once more. "'Kaa-san…" Suddenly, she felt the press of Eriol's hand on hers. "It was horrible…" She wept anew, biting her lip to keep from crying out loud.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-san," Eriol comforted. "It's just a dream."

The young woman shook her head. "No, it's not." She held the blanket covering her closer, as if afraid that someone might snatch it away. "My mother. I dreamt about her. She was killed."

"Killed?" Eriol cannot believe what he was hearing. Tomoyo never talked about her family life. "By whom?"

"I do not know," Tomoyo replied. "I was, like, eight years old back then. They entered the house and killed all the servants. Okaa-san told me to stay put in my bedroom and not make a sound. Suddenly, they were right behind my door and they shot my mother."

__

Servants? Eriol thought. "Why did they kill your mother?" He gripped Tomoyo's hand tightly as she struggled not to cry. 

"I don't know even that. I guess my dad made some bad business with them. I went out of the room and saw my mother bathing in blood and she told me to run away. I did, until those guys so me. And then…" Tomoyo's breath came in quickly, and Eriol rubbed her back. "And then they gained on me and all I can do was scream." She cried hysterically and Eriol pulled her to his chest, comforting the girl from those nightmares.

"Did you know what happened…after those men approached you?" Eriol asked. He felt Tomoyo shake her head.

"The last thing I remember," she replied, her voice muffled by Eriol's coat, "I was on a warm bed, and some nuns were watching over me. They let me stay in their orphanage and taught me how to sing psalms. However, when I was thirteen, I was ashamed of depending on them, so I left and lived in the city."

"Is that so?" the young man murmured. He ran his fingers through Tomoyo's hair as the young woman tried her heart out. "When we met…"

"When we met, I was looking for a job since the last one threw me out. I couldn't pay for my apartment's rent so I decided to eat your offer and sing and play like some stupid rich person." She dried her tears and backed away from Eriol. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't let that person who rejected her feel any pity for her. 

Eriol was quiet for a while. "I…did something very bad tonight," he at last said.

"Oh you shouldn't mind that," Tomoyo replied. "I'll be going back to my flat first thing in the morning."

"No." Eriol sat on the bed, cornering Tomoyo between him and the headboard. "I hurt your feelings."

The young woman shakily smiled. "I told you not to mind me, I'll be…" Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Eriol was kissing her. 

The young man raised a hand to cradle her face and touched her lips gently, coaxing her to do the same. Tomoyo closed her eyes, wanting this to last…wanting Eriol to love her just for this moment. She held his arm and let herself flow with the breath- taking rapture. 

When they finally let go of each other, both of them were flushed, their breaths fast, and their eyes practically locked within each other's.

"Eriol, I…"

The young man held her cheek and smiled. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you."

"You…" Tomoyo forced her dazed mind to think logically, but after that kiss, it was difficult. "You don't have to…you love Kaho…"

"But I love you," Eriol suddenly cut in.

Purple pupils dilated in surprise. "You love me?" No, it was not possible that Eriol will fall in love with her. Maybe he just pitied her because of her life story. "But…"

"I meant to tell you, after you sang," Eriol continued. "But I saw you dancing with somebody else and lost my reason. I made myself drunk. And now I have made you injured." He bowed his head. "It's all my fault. I should…"

"No." Tomoyo almost looked fearful as she glanced at him. "I…"

"What is it?" he asked as removed his hand from her face.

"Please say it again," Tomoyo requested. "I must be…well…I must have misheard."

Eriol smiled. "I love you. I loved you ever since I saw you in the park. I just cannot come up to terms with my emotions. But everything is alright now." 

The young woman smiled, eyes threatening to cry again. "You know how I feel?"

"Hai," Eriol said as he nodded. "And I am happy." He shifted on the bed to embrace Tomoyo, feeling the warmth that would shun his sadness away. 

"I am, too." Tomoyo hugged him as tightly, not wanting to let go. 

+++

Nakuru closed the bedroom door and smiled widely. She had heard everything, as she was supposed to bringing in tea. She was glad Eriol had found someone at last, and was hoping that her master would forget about his sadness soon.

"I hope Tomoyo-san would be like this as well," she sighed as she glanced at a painting hanging by the corridor. "Tomoyo-san," she whispered. "Please make Eriol happy."

TBC…

Author's Notes:

*laugh* you think it's the end ne? Not yet! Anyway, I'll be having classes soon. That is why I might be able to update only once a week (especially now that I have to think about the next happening in the story..ohohohohoh). Anyway, please be patient for a while,for there's more mysteries to solve.

I hope you got Tomoyo's life story..hehehe…now the questions to the next chapter is this: They both loved each other at last…but will it last? Stay tuned.

Reviews make my fingers type faster so onegai!


	10. Happily Ever After?

Author's Notes:

Okay, so it was my fault…or rather…my server's fault that I wasn't able to post the chapters I made for a long long time – approximately two weeks? – and for that, I'm begging understanding. Gomen nasai! I know I promised to write more quickly, and I did! I just, kinda, need more funds to buy a dependable computer and modem. Sorry! Anyway, even without reviews, here's the tenth chapter. ^.^ Please enjoy and forgive my tardiness.

Polgara-C: Yep. More mysteries ^.^ I can't wait to write it, I just don't have the time…T__T

arashi009: Gee, I am glad you liked the chapter. ^^ Sakuma-sama lives! 

ruby_servantof_eli: I am not that brilliant, believe me ^^;;;; I just happened to have some ideas once in a while. 

crystal~heart: Yes, they are finally together ^^ But will it be that way forever? ^^ 

raven: Hmm….making TXE last in this fic would really be hard…but it will happen sometime….promise ^^

Athar_Luna: Thanks! Tomoyo's past…that will come in the more latter part. 

DarkWings_of_Faith: Well, here's the continuation like you requested ^^

KyteAura: 6 AM and you are energetic. At that time in my place, I am either grumpy or sleeping. People like Mizuki so much…I don't but I shall have to set aside my dislike for this fic…^^ Don't kill Eriol.

FlameSolo: Thanks! Hope you'll like this one, too!

call-me-PRINCESS: More….*sigh* Well, as I said, the more would have to come in little bites starting today ^^ Gomen.

Getsumei no michi: It wasn't the last chapter ^^ This is kinda the PART II of the past story…heheh….

I am warning you, this is a very unedited, done-in-twenty-minutes chapter. Please tolerate. I promise that when I put it up this Christmans vacation in my site, it will be better. ^^

Jaa, thanks a lot for reviewing. Hope this chappie, which is kinda a transition part, will not freak you out or anything. Enjoy!

CARESS OF VENUS

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After?

Purple eyes quizzically looked at the young woman sitting comfortably on the couch, smiling the silliest smile ever – if there is such a thing as a silliest smile. Spring was starting to sing through the windows, making the newly refreshed trees and grown flowers dance in sync.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tomoyo finally asked her friend, who was tittering at the edge of her seat.

Sakura giggled and tried her best to sip her tea quietly. "I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. I just…well…I can't believe he finally proposed!"

"Well…" the gray-haired girl sat back on the sofa. "He did. Well, I didn't know if it was proper or not, but he told me those words…"

"I could almost imagine," Sakura said, "Eriol telling you those words." She suddenly gazed at Tomoyo with very a Eriol-like smile. "I am truly…" she sang, "truly in love with you, girl…"

"Oh cut that out, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo couldn't help laughing. Even though she hadn't heard Eriol sing like that, she was very convinced that Sakura imitated the young man very well. "If Eriol hears that he'll…"

"What? Go ballistic?" Sakura giggled more. But in a short while, her face went calmer. "I was just surprised that he told you he loves you, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo glanced at her curiously. She placed her cup back on the saucer at the table and folded her hands on her lap. "Why is that, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, you see, it was said that as an artist, Eriol never says what he feels directly to the person concerned." Sakura gave her a half-smile. "When Syaoran-kun and I were engaged, he gave us a painting of us, sitting on a park bench, as a gift. When he proposed to Kaho-san, he painted a very large portrait of her and sent it through mail, with his marriage proposal written on the letter the Kaho-san in the portrait was reading." She studied Tomoyo for her reaction.

The young woman was quiet. "Sugoi…he did that?" 

Sakura nodded. "Yes. That is why, I was…well…forgive me…for I was expecting a rather, more romantic approach from the master of the arts." She rolled her eyes. "You know, something like, painting you….or similar things."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to do the same approach twice," Tomoyo suggested. "Besides, everything is just so sudden. I just told him how I felt when I sang. There wasn't much time after that to think of something creative."

Sakura worriedly pondered but started to smile again. "Oh well. Forget it." She drank more tea again before continuing. "I can't believe I whacked him with a pillow for being so naïve of your feelings. Silly me."

"He told me. He was pretty upset about it." Tomoyo laughed. 

"Oh by the way," Sakura said as she stared out of the window to see Eriol walking towards the house. "When are you getting married?"

Tomoyo clasped her hands. "We haven't really decided yet." 

"What the - ?" Sakura pouted at what Tomoyo said. "Mou! Eriol should have asked you already!"

The other girl gave a small shrug. "It is too early for us to marry. We've been together for only, what, three weeks? It was just the whole winter season." She looked at the clock and stood up. "Eriol will be coming in any minute. I'll just go get his tea, okay?" She excused herself from the living room. 

"Sakura-san!" Eriol entered the room and was surprised to see the young woman in their living room. "What brought you to my home? You are supposed to be still in Hong Kong with Li-kun, right?"

Sakura gave Eriol a fake salute. "Nah…I was just…visiting Tomoyo-chan. It seems that she had adjusted well here." 

"Aa. We're getting along pretty well."

"Getting along pretty well…ah….yeah…Eriol-kun…" Sakura bit her lip and forced a smile when Tomoyo entered the room with the tea. 

"Eriol," Tomoyo greeted. The young man smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Nakuru was asking what you would like for dinner. She taught me how to cook chicken fricassee before lunch."

"Really?" Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly. "That is nice. Is that what we are having for dinner?"

"Well, if you want to." The young woman replied. "But we have cooked it for lunch already."

Eriol gave her a false pout. "That's too bad." He held her at arm's length and stared at her. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" 

"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes widened with glee and she shrugged. "I mean…"

"I haven't showed you my favorite restaurant yet, ne?" Eriol answered. "Why don't we eat there for a change?" He entwined Tomoyo's fingers with his and smiled. "I do not want you to try so hard in cooking. You might tire yourself out."

Tomoyo blushed darkly and bowed her head. "But Eriol…"

"Oh Kami. The very dialogue of you both makes me melt," Sakura complained as she stood up. "I think I will be going now." 

"Sakura-san, wouldn't you like to join us for dinner?" Eriol gallantly ffered as the lady neared the living room door. 

The brown-haired girl grinned as she fitted her gloves onto her hands. "Oh no. I wish you would enjoy the night to yourselves. Jaa!" The couple found themselves staring at a closed door and listening to the fast paced steps walking away. 

"Saa, why don't you get Nakuru to help you get dressed?" Eriol said. "I'll be waiting here after I tidy myself up."

"All right," Tomoyo whispered. She smiled as Eriol gave her hand a final squeeze and retreated upstairs. _Weird_, Tomoyo thought as she herself went to her room, where Nakuru was already, having been briefed by Eriol when he met her on the stairs. Usually, Eriol was very civil towards her except when it's their anniversary. He was usually quiet and moody, and Tomoyo figured that artists' moods are always like that. 

But tonight, this was different. Tonight, Eriol could be proposing to her. Tonight, she might hear what she had been longing to hear after that day Eriol told him he loved her.

Eriol might bring up the idea of marriage.

Smiling, Tomoyo brushed her curls and waited for Nakuru to bring her dress out. 

+++

"Sakura, don't you think your brother will kill me once he learns of your escape from your room?" 

Sakura leaned to her fiancé's arm. "No, I don't think so. At least we have the night to our own, right?" she replied sweetly. Syaoran could not help but roll his brown eyes and sigh as he opened the door to the restaurant. 

"So many people are here already?" Sakura said as she glanced around, "and it is not even Valentine's Day!" 

Syaoran sighed. "People do not just go out on Valentine's Day, Sakura." He spoke to the waiter by the door and was helping Sakura sit down when he saw familiar faces. "Isn't that Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san?" 

"Oh, that is them." Sakura looked over one shoulder. "So this is Eriol's favorite restaurant. He was telling some time ago that he was going to take Tomoyo-chan to his favorite restaurant."

Syaoran chuckled as he sipped off his wineglass. "Don't you remember? Hiiragizawa-kun used to take Mizuki-san here, too."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura gave a small laugh. "I remember we saw them a few times before. They were even sitting in the same table Tomoyo-chan is sitting now…wait…" 

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked as his girlfriend became mysteriously quiet. 

Sakura watched the couple. They were sitting on a table at the far end of the hall, where the vases of anthuriums are placed. Tomoyo was wearing a long, black evening gown with trimmings matching the color of her ruby earrings and bracelet. Her hair was held by silver and ruby pins, and she sat towards the light. "I don't believe it," Sakura muttered to herself. 

"What's wrong?" Syaoran demanded. He looked at the young woman across her questioningly as she turned around to face him. "Sakura?"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and flapped the napkin to her lap. "Do you remember? Two weeks before Mizuki-san got into that accident?" she hissed at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked, quite at a loss. "Was it something of a déjà vu or …"

"No, silly!" Sakura intently looked at the couple who was oblivious of their presence. "Two months before Mizuki-san died, she and Eriol-kun went to this ver restaurant."

The young man combed his brown hair and gave Sakura a half-smile. "So? We all know this is Hiiragizawa-kun's favorite restaurant, right?'

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura answered crossly. She gestured for Syaoran to look to the couple. "That time, if I can remember clearly, Mizuki-san was sitting on that same seat where Tomoyo was sitting on." 

"You mean, that's their favorite table too?" Syaoran asked, getting the idea of the young woman.

Sakura nodded and continued as their appetizer was served. "Not only that," she murmured as she spooned her crab salad. "I remember Mizuki-san was wearing the same dress Tomoyo is wearing right now."

"What?" Syaoran almost fell off his seat. "Sakura, you better not be making this up…"

"I am not so!" Sakura replied. "I remember admiring Mizuki-san's ruby jewelry. I told her it looks good on her because it brings out the red of her hair over the black garment. I cannot be mistaken." 

The young man thought for a while as they watched Eriol and Tomoyo engage in a conversation. "You mean to say…"

"No, I cannot be too sure." Sakura chewed before resuming her reply. "But if I am not mistaken, there is really something wrong with this picture right now. After all, Nakuru would not let Tomoyo just wear red. It doesn't suit her." She narrowed her eyes towards the young man across Tomoyo. "Unless someone decided to let her use those stuff."

+++

Tomoyo was feeling uncomfortable. The black dress Nakuru gave her was too high-waisted that she could hardly breathe. Red jewelry was also not much of her taste but Nakuru said it was to be partnered with the gown. She did not allow other things to go with the dress. 

Even so, she tried to smile at Eriol, who was intently studying her. She could feel his eyes on her whenever she takes a bite of her food or whenever she speaks. "Is something ailing you, Eriol?"

"Me?" The young man was quite taken aback by the question. "No. I just…I just cannot believe how beautiful you are in that gown I chose for you to wear."

Tomoyo forced a smile. Eriol never lets her wear old gowns on special occasions, but Eriol insisted that she should wear this certain black gown. Thinking that black was into Eriol's sentiments, she gave in. "Thank you," she politely said, more politely that what a girlfriend could say. "I am quite flattered that you chose my gown for me."

"Oh, it is not much of a problem." Eriol continued to be silent for the rest of the meal. Tomoyo could only sigh inwardly, as the dream of the marriage proposal was swept back into her chest of unattainable hopes.

+++

TBC…

Author's Notes: Okay, I know it is some kind of…short. I need a transition for the Part Two, okay? Please understand ^^. Don't worry, I'll still answer your unanswered questions in the later chapters. For now, I have to look for some ways to fix this dumb new computer. I cannot promise to write quickly, but I will try! Nikki Hiiragizawa will always try ^^;;;; So help me, Kami-sama…


	11. Odds

Author's Notes: 

I wanted to put this chapter up really quick because the last chapter was a bad cliffy in a whole. I know. You want to kill me right this moment. Don't worry. It gets better….or worse. ^^

tina B: MY fic made you cry…now it makes me want to cry too. ^^ Thanks for reading!

bishounen_lovah: I wasn't able to answer your last review, gomen ^^ Anyway, I know a lot of people are going to kill me…^^ And your opinion proved to be not so wrong at all. 

Darkshadowheartless and Clownsareevil: Hmm..update in a week, I'll try okay? And I never knew Darkshadowheartless was female…^^

Pierce-Reader21: Malfoy? Waitaminute…. *suddenly remembers her CCS spin-off of HP. ^^* Anyway, okay, I'll send it to you then. 

KyteAura: DON'T POKE ERIOL!!!!! . Yeah, Tomoyo would be better off with someone since Eriol is being a dumb heck of a man. Maybe I should just…

Roque Angel Barton: Umm…thanks for loving this fic, and here's the next chappie ^^

raven: Ahhh! I'm suffocating! Don't –gah– force me too much… x.x LOL…kidding. You'll find the answers to your questions soon enough.

call-me-PRINCESS: Hmm, never saw that movie but I hope it is great. And of course, you got your wish and I wrote more…more confusions…heheh…

Sakura Angel: Suspicious of who? Me? Don't worry, I'll finish this fic ^^ Anyway, Eriol is not going to kill Tomoyo…but….^^ (yeah we all hate cliffies)

Ruby-servantof-eli: No, Ruby-san, you are not wrong…^^;;; He is really trying to make Tomoyo another Kaho ^^ 

manda: Umm…yeah, I really fear people who go ballistic. I just watched a movie with that title starring Lucy Liu and it was…ballistic! ^^ Anyway, no, I am not going to kill off Tomoyo…not really.

crystal~heart: The only way you could find answers to your questions is by reading this chapter ^^

Polgara-C: mystery? I told something about a mystery…hahaha….okay, I forgot…

To those whom I haven't answered the reviews, I am really sorry. I kinda posted the next chapter before I saw your reviews so I wasn't able to write my answers down. 

A bit of request before I let you read the chapter: Please, do not flame me. ^^ Jaa!

****

Caress of Venus

By: nikki hiiragizawa

CHAPTER 11: Odds

Eriol quietly closed the front door and gave Nakuru his coat. He looked towards Tomoyo. "Are you alright, Tomoyo?" 

"Huh?" the young woman enthusiastically nodded. "Yes. I…I probably got tired." She nodded to Eriol. "De wa, I shall go to bed." Tomoyo turned around and proceeded to go upstairs when she felt a grip on her arm. Puzzled, she looked back. "Eriol…"

The young man stepped forward and took Tomoyo in his arms. He planted a light kiss on her lips and smiled. "I just have this thought," he said.

More puzzled, the girl nodded. "Yes, and?"

"That you are hiding something from me that you do not wish to tell me." 

Tomoyo held up her hands and smiled. "Me? No. Why would I ever do that to you?" She held Eriol's hand on her arm, and stared at the grim face of her lover.

"Have I done something to offend you?" he gently asked. "You know I would never want to hurt you again, Tomoyo and…"

"Don't worry." Tomoyo leaned on the young man's shoulder. "You never did anything wrong. I just…well…" She paused. She cannot say that she was becoming uncomfortable of how Eriol was behaving. He's reacting way different from before. "I just….uhm…feel sleepy, that is all." She released herself from his grasp and went upstairs. 

"Eriol," she muttered as she ascended the stairs. "What the heck is wrong with you?" She turned left and entered her room. "I don't know why, but I feel more comfortable when you are a little colder to me the same way you have been before, rather than being too sweet yet so…insincere…" She turned on the light to her room and sighed. 

When she looked up, she found herself in a deeper surprise than before.

+++

"Nakuru?" The pink-haired girl dropped the broom she was carrying and smiled as she faced her mistress. "What is it, Tomoyo-san?" 

Tomoyo's face was creased with a frown. "I was just wondering, did you rearrange my room all of a sudden?"

"Uh, hai!" Nakuru said as she resumed on sweeping the floor, not removing her eyes on the floor.

The young woman on the stairs looked down to the housekeeper. "Well, I just…Nakuru…I just want to ask you something about the room. Could you come up for a little while?"

Nodding, Nakuru carried her broom and followed her mistress upstairs, biting her lip nervously. 

+++

Eriol closed the door of his study. He had heard Tomoyo call for Nakuru a while ago. Now, she bade the housekeeper to come with her to her room. 

__

It seems Nakuru had arranged her room, he mused. He stared from the door to his still-unfinished painting on the easel. _Tomoyo, there is nothing more I wish for than your happiness._

Our happiness.

+++

Nakuru shifted her gaze from the room to her mistress. "Didn't you like it, Tomoyo-san?"

"It's not that I do not like it," Tomoyo stated. "It's just that, you don't arrange my room like this before." She walked inside and held the curtains up. "You told me yourself that you do not like maroon draperies, so why use them now?" She walked towards the dresser. "And candles? I never asked for candles before. What are they here for?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged. "I just thought that…it my help you to…relax." She bowed her head. "Gomen nasai. I'll try to take it out if you do not want it."

Tomoyo heaved a sigh and walked to Nakuru. "Let this rest. I didn't mean to be so demanding. Sorry." She glanced around the room once more. Her room was completely different from her room before. Her white curtains were gone, replaced by dark, maroon draperies. Her electric lamp on her night table was replaced by candles and a Japanese lantern. "I just thought this sudden change to my room was weird…very weird."

Nakuru scuffled a foot and turned away. Tomoyo raised a brow. "Anou, Tomoyo-san…"

"Eriol told you to redesign my room?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well…"

"Spill it, Nakuru, for Kami's sake!" 

"Hai! He did!" Nakuru shut her eyes. 

Tomoyo supported herself against the wall of her room. "Now why would Eriol want to change the design of my room?"

"I – I do not have any idea, Tomoyo-san." Seeing that Nakuru was near tears, Tomoyo thanked and dismissed her.

__

What is wrong? She asked herself as she closed the door and reviewed her room once more. _Is there something Eriol is not telling me?_

+++

"Did she get angry?" 

Nakuru shook her head. "No, sir. She just waved me away."

The young man thoughtfully adjusted his glasses. "Thank you. You may go now, Nakuru."

"Eriol-sama?"

"Yes?" Eriol parted his curtains and looked down to the moonlit garden.

Nakuru held her broom tightly. "Why are we doing this?"

"I do not know Nakuru. But it is for everyone."

+++

Sakura straightened her hair and sighed before taking another cookie from the plate. "You know I told you black doesn't look too great on you."

"I know." Tomoyo fiddled with the ribbon of her black dress. "But Eriol bought me this dress two days ago and he'll ask me why I do not want to wear it."

"What a pain." Sakura took one of Tomoyo's hands in hers. "Are you sure he is treating you right?"

The purple-eyed girl nodded. "In fact, he was very amiable towards me. But…"

"But?" Sakura murmured thanks as Tomoyo refilled her glass with pomelo juice. 

"But I do not know if he's really serious with me. He hadn't talked about anything about our relationship….or about marriage."

Tomoyo's friend held her chin. "I wonder…it all seems so weird."

"I know." Tomoyo stood up and moved towards the other sofa nearer to the window. "Do you mind if I continue my knitting while we talk?"

"No, not really…huh?" Sakura almost dropped her glass. "You actually know how to knit? I envy you! I have always been trying to…"

The hostess gave a laugh. "Actually, Eriol persuaded me to take up knitting. He told me I'll get bored here if I do not have anything to do." She daintily picked up her knitting and slowly went through it.

"So Eriol-kun wanted you to knit huh." Sakura shook her head in exasperation as she popped another cookie in her mouth. "Why are you sitting there?" she asked Tomoyo. "Why don't you sit here? The light is better if you sit here beside me. Besides, I want to learn hoe you quickly knit those stuff." She giggled.

Tomoyo faintly smiled. "Gomen. But Eriol told me that when I knit, I must always remember to sit in this chair."

"Why?" This time, Sakura was serious enough to question her friend. "Why would he say that?"

"Well," Tomoyo laid her knitting on her lap and made a face. "He told me that I would be more comfortable if I use this chair and that the lighting would be better." She bit her lip and went on seeing what she had knitted so far.

Sakura waved a hand. "Why don't you just tell me that he didn't give you any reason at all?"

"Uh…" 

"Just as I thought." The brown-haired girl puffed out her cheeks. "Mou! What is his problem!"

Although Tomoyo wanted to ask that question herself, she decided to keep quiet. It would not help to encourage Sakura with more complaints, otherwise, she might pummel Eriol with pillows again. "Don't mind it, Sakura. Why don't we just walk in the garden?"

"Walk in the garden? At nine o' clock in the morning?" Sakura wished that Tomoyo was in proper disposition. "Are we going to burn into a crisp or are we going to sing for rain?"

Tomoyo tied her hair in a ponytail and held up a hat for her friend. "A bit of sun is really good for your skin. Besides, I have to go visit the daisies."

Sakura grumbled inwardly as she followed Tomoyo outside. "I thought you hated daisies and would prefer tulips instead…" she muttered.

"Yeah. But Eriol loves them," Tomoyo cheerfully replied. "It was his wish for me to grow daisies." 

Green eyes followed the young woman tending the plants worriedly. Sakura really wished to say what she feels but it might offend Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, aren't you a bit odd with all these changes?" she started. She squatted very carefully down beside Tomoyo who held a small rake in one hand. "I mean, you used to be a home buddy and if you are ever outside, that is to go boating and hiking and stuff. Why the change now?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo's answer came. "These changes really made Eriol and I really close and I prefer to be this way close to him." She laughed slightly. "Besides, if I would be the next Mrs. Hiiragizawa then I should learn how to behave right. Could you help me weed these?"

"What do you mean behave right?" Sakura demanded as she half-heartedly tugged on a weed. "Does Eriol-kun placed on you a set of rules to be his loving, dedicated wife? Besides, he didn't even imply a marriage proposal to you." Sighing, she gave up on the weed who refused to be uprooted and stood up. "I don't understand you, Tomoyo-chan. Are you sure you are alright?" She suddenly looked up as thunder rolled faintly. 

"Why would I be not alright?" Tomoyo replied as she stood up, too. "It's starting to rain. We better go inside." 

Sakura ran with her to the front door. She looked up and saw the clouds starting to gather and darken. "I guess I should go. It's lunchtime and Father is cooking for us. I better not leave Syaoran too long with Onii-chan too." She giggled at the thought. 

Tomoyo waved good bye to her friend and retired inside. Her smiled faded as she saw her knitting on the sofa. 

She never liked embroidery and all sorts of cloths stuff. She never wanted to learn knitting. But Eriol forced it on her, and told her that it was for the best that she knew the craft by heart.

Although she didn't know how it will benefit her, she decided to take it up anyway. 

Hikes to the park were eventually forbidden, too and picnicking with friends were prohibited. Eriol said she should not go out except for weekends, for it would seem unfair for him who works five days a week. 

There were also these drastic changes Eriol imposed on both Nakuru and Tomoyo. The rooms, specifically Tomoyo's were changed, and the dinner habits too. Every night, after dinner, Tomoyo and Eriol have to sit in the living room where they would talk about lots of things….

Even when they do not have anything to talk about.

The young woman softly let out a long breath and proceeded upstairs where Nakuru was cleaning up.

+++

"Nakuru?" The housekeeper jumped as she heard her mistress' voice behind her.

She turned around slowly and pasted a smile on her face. "Yes, Tomoyo-san? Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to ask," Tomoyo said as she leaned by the windowsill of the room Nakuru was cleaning, "what your previous mistress was like."

"Well…" Nakuru hesitated for a moment, as if trying to think if she would answer or not.

The young mistress decided to push the girl to speaking. "I just want to know, you know, what she and Eriol did before, so that I'll know how to make Eriol happy.""

Nakuru sat down on the bed. "Well, all I know is that she is a very kind person, Miss Kaho is. She would help me with the gardening and told me that she loved the daises so much."

"She seemed to like chores, yes?"

"Oh, she very like you, Tomoyo-san," Nakuru said, at once energized by Tomoyo's encouragement. "She likes to knit by the window and watch people passing by. Rests her eyes, she would say. She loves doing the laundry too and would sometimes help me with the cooking."

"Cooking, really?" Tomoyo said, appearing to be very interested. "What is her best dish, if I may ask?"

Nakuru held a finger to her mouth. "Well, if I can remember well, I think it's chicken fricassee."

"Oh." Tomoyo smiled at their housekeeper. "Please do tell me more about her. She seemed to be a very interesting person."

"Hmm…Eriol-sama used to ask her why she wouldn't go out on weekdays, and she said that it was because she would rather wait for Eriol-sama to finish work rather than to go out alone." Sometimes they would just sit in the study and paint." Nakuru let out a nervous laugh. "I remember one time, Eriol-sama painted Miss Kaho while she was knitting."

"Knitting?" Tomoyo turned her face away from the housekeeper so as to hide her anxiety.

"Hai," Nakuru answered. "The painting on the second floor is the one I am talking about."

Suddenly remembering her own knitting and thanking Nakuru, Tomoyo left the pink-haired girl and went out of the room. Walking through the second floor corridor, she instinctively looked for the painting.

And there it was, a small frame hanging near Eriol's room.

Tomoyo never noticed it before because of its size, but interest captuired her and made her study the painting. The woman in the picture was knitting as she sat down on the cherry-colored sofa. Her face was calm and inviting, almost expecting the onlooker to come and join her. However, Tomoyo was far from enticed by the handsome invitation made by Kaho in the picture.

The sofa the woman was sitting on was still in the living room; and it was the sofa Tomoyo sat down on moments ago. 

The one Eriol asked her to use. 

Tears started to fall. The table under the picture suddenly felt the warm liquid trickling on its smooth surface. Biting her lower lip, the girl gave one last look at the painting with her purple eyes before whirling around to go to her room.

+++

Dinner was unusually quiet, but Eriol didn't seem to mind. Tomoyo watched him with almost fearful eyes, until the young man looked up.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tomoyo?" he silently said before sampling Nakuru's buttered peas and carrots.

The young woman across him swallowed before answering. "Well, Eriol…I…"

Eriol hinted a tinge of anxiety in the girl's voice so he decided to give her a little push. "You know I would listen to anything you say, love. Please say what is on your mind."

"Well," Tomoyo said as Nakuru took away her plate to refresh it with the next course. "I wanted to ask you for something, but I do not know if you would, like, agree."

"What is it?" Eriol wanted to know. He called for another round of red wine before attentively leaning nearer to his lover.

Purple eyes skimmed over the young man's feature before dropping their gaze to the young woman's lap. Slowly, Tomoyo came to a decisive point. "I was thinking…of requesting you…to paint me."

A fork clattered on the table. Eriol quickly apologized and wiped his hands with his table napkin. "Ah, why so suddenly, Tomoyo?" He smiled faintly at the woman. 

"I don't know," Tomoyo admitted as she thoughtfully sank her fork on a beefsteak. "I just wanted you to paint me, that's all." She looked worriedly at Eriol. "If you do not want to it's OK, I really don't…"

"It's fine." Eriol smiled at her before reaching out to take her hand. "I will paint a picture more beautiful than you."

Shakily, Tomoyo smiled.

+++

"Jaa! I'll see you at dinner! Bye!" Tomoyo watched the door close before her. As usual, Eriol left early for a meeting with the museum's board of directors and trustees. 

This was the perfect time.

Nakuru was out shopping for groceries, and Eriol was out, too. Pressing her lips to a thin line, Tomoyo carefully opened the door of Eriol's study. 

Eriol promised her a week ago that he would paint her, but there had been no invitation from him to let her pose. He told her that it was to be a surprise. However, Tomoyo cannot withhold her curiosity for long.

She remembered how Sakura narrated the various events where Eriol gave people his paintings as gifts. 

And Eriol loved her. Surely, he would paint a picture of her in no time at all….maybe he meant to surprise her really well. 

Half-smiling, she looked for some new paintings that would hold some clue as to what type of picture of her Eriol would be painting. 

There were no new paintings.

Tomoyo frowned slightly. There was no way there were no started works. Eriol began sleeping late since she requested for a picture, so there must be something…

She eyed the covered painting on the easel.

What if Eriol used the old background to paint her? Tomoyo could feel excitement throbbing in her. Maybe Eriol knew how she loved the backdrop of the old painting and decided to use it. Maybe the Caress of Venus will be her…

She lifted the cover.

At the center of the painting, a new layer has been added. It now contained a picture of a young woman, standing with hands behind her back. 

She wore the black dress Eriol always loved to see Tomoyo wear. 

She wore the thin stripe of a pin Tomoyo used to wear with the dress.

And she had the most scarlet eyes and hair anyone has ever seen.

Tomoyo covered her partly-opened mouth and ran out of the room to her bedroom.

She could not believe it! Cannot possibly believe it! She pounded the pillows with both of her hands. Had Eriol betrayed her for so long? Using her? Insulting her?

Her breath came in short gasps, until she could hardly breathe at all.

Eriol didn't really love her.

He just saw her as a model of someone who was another being.

Sniffing, Tomoyo stood up and faced the mirror on her dresser. Was she so bad that Eriol saw her as someone other than Daidouji Tomoyo?

Tears fell anew and she moved her hand to wipe the fallen tears on the dresser surface when she found a card lying among her make-up and combs. 

On the card was a name of a familiar person she had met…long time ago.

Fisting her hands, she ran downstairs and picked up the phone. Slowly, she punched the number printed on the card under the name.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

"Hello, this is NG corporation, may I help you?" a female voice on the other line stated.

Tomoyo steadied her shaking voice and took a deep breath. "Hello. May I speak to Tohma Seguchi-san please? Please tell him it's Daidouji Tomoyo."

There was only one thing left to do before she goes crazy, she thought as she gripped the phone hard as she waited for the secretary's approval.

Leave.

TBC…

Author's Notes:

. Okay, I know I am a very very very bad girl. ^.^ Sue me….hehehehe…

Anyway, I felt I wanted to kill Eriol for the first time….*grrrrrrrr*

I hope this chapter enlightened you a lot, though.

Reviews move my fingers….^.^


	12. The New Light

Author's Notes: 

Yehey! Vacation is here…*dances around* and I still got a lot of homework *weeps* After enjoying the Oblation Run (Filipinos, I'm ashamed of you if you do not know what I am talking about), I get to overwork myself again…nyehehehehe….but I love you guys, so I'll continue this fic. 

Ruby-servantof-eli: You want Eriol to die yet you don't want me to kill him? OK…I get that…very much…LOL…Anyway, calm down. It's not yet the end. Not yet. ^.^

Roque Angel Barton: You like Trowa? ^.^ Hmm…Sakura pummeling Eriol with something harder…wouldn't that give him concussion or temporary amnesia? Nice suggestion though…rofl. And yes, I must admit I am evil ^.^

Fuu: Yeah, instead of making Tomoyo some poor stupid wench like in my other fics (did I? Did I?), I made her think more. Yeah! Let's all kill Eriol!!!!!! Uh…wait…we cannot kill him…yet.

Lori~!* : *straightens Eriol out ^.^* I'll try to make him better but not for now. In fact, I'll make him suffer…my poor bishounen…ohohohoho……..

crystal~ heart: Oh, please do not bash Eriol. I need him for the next chappie! Anyway, you'll see things better than bashing some time soon. 

Polgara-C: Eriol doesn't love Tomoyo or Eriol does love Tomoyo…what do you think? ^.~

KyteAura: Ahh…stop poking Mizuki-sama…you know…she can still haunt you. And Tohma, interested in Tomoyo? He already has a wife, remember? Ohohohoh……

_________ (has blank name so I dunno how to address him/her ^^): oooooooooo actually, I still have no idea of what will happen next. ^^

Char: Every one of my chapters is a cliffhanger. Don't worry. ^.^ Kidding!

Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: Yep. If Eriol wasn't such a cutie. I wouldn't have written this fic. 

sweetplumblossoms: I love your name! Anyway, here's the next chapter. ^^

dynast: Your wish is my command *makes Eriol suffer* 

Dana Daidouji: I thought about that, too, about Tomoyo just confronting Eriol. But when you love someone, don't you just want him to live without worries at all? That's why Tomoyo always obeyed him. But, after what he had done, she never wanted to talk to him again and would rather leave. ^^

FlameSolo: Yeah…*sigh* Eriol finally snapped….^^;;;;;;

KasumiDestruction: LOL…I am about to ask the question myself: Why do I always make Eriol hateful in my fics? ^.^ Anyway, here's the next chapter. 

bishounen_lovah: Yeah…I always do that in my fics…making Eriol suffer seemed to be the only thing I know…^^;;;

Jaa na. Even if this is meant to be a very sad ending….hehe…can't help adding in a bit of humor in it. Please forgive me for taking so long. I had migraine these past few days and my head ached more when I use the computer. Anyway, this fic will not be a Gravitation/CCS crossover fic. I'll just include a few of the characters of Gravi here but not their plot. ^.^

Meri kurisumasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

CARESS OF VENUS 

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 12: The New Light

Seguchi Tohma settled his teacup back to its saucer. "I am really glad you have considered our offer, Daidouji-san."

A shadow of a smile crossed the young woman's face. "I decided that…I want to be someone complete, and I cannot be complete without singing."

"But," Seguchi said as he clasped his fingers together. "Wouldn't Hiiragizawa-san disapprove of this? I have to take into consideration…"

"Eriol doesn't have a right to meddle with what I like to do," Tomoyo decidedly said. "I want to sing, and you said you were going to help me, right?"

The blond-haired man smiled and nodded. "Very well. Shall we go to NG to talk about your contract?"

.

+++

"Nakuru!" Eriol hung his coat on the stand by the door and removed his shoes. "Nakuru! Tomoyo!" Frowning, he went inside. Usually, Tomoyo would come to welcome him. Is she asleep?"

Pink hair fluffed out of the kitchen door. "Ah, okaeri, Eriol-sama. How's the meeting?"

"Fine, I guess," he said as he sat down on the sofa. "Where's Tomoyo?"

Nakuru looked away from her master. "Anou, she said she'd be going out for a while."

"Ah. When is she coming back?"

"I have no idea. She seems to be dying to talk to the blond man who picked her up."

Blond? Could it be? "Nakuru, what time did she go out?"

Nakuru thought long before answering. "She left at about 11 in the morning, Eriol-sama."

"11 in the morning…" Eriol repeated. It was already 3 in the afternoon. "I told her not to go out too much," he grumbled, anxiety in his face. "Report to me when Tomoyo comes home."

Nakuru bowed before leaving the room. The young man thought for a while. What if Tomoyo…

Almost running, he headed for Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo's room, darkened so much with the unlit candles and the heavy curtains, seemed ominous now that its cheerful tenant is away. Slowly, Eriol headed for the closet, holding his breath as he opened it with utmost care. 

He heaved a sigh. All of Tomoyo's clothes are intact. There were no signs of packing stuff or disorganization. He leaned on the closet door. Surely she'll be back by dinner. 

He was leaving the room when he saw a piece of paper sticking out from under Tomoyo's perfume bottle. It had his name on top.

__

Eriol,

I know it's kind of rude to leave without saying goodbye but this has to be the way. I am not really sure if you really love me or is seeing me for someone else. Maybe you should think really hard. We're not for each other. I do not know if I can ever forgive you for treating me as someone I am not. I have my own identity, Eriol. I do not long to be someone else.

I did not take any of the clothes you had given me since I do not want to harbor guilt of taking them with me. I just took my payment from you, from singing in the party, and I can get on on my own. 

Please take care of yourself. Too bad I had loved you.

Tomoyo

Eriol crumpled the piece of paper and held his head on his hands. What has he done? "Tomoyo…" Where could she be…?

He remembered Nakuru's description of the young man who picked up Tomoyo. "Seguchi…" he hissed. Picking up his phone, he decided to make a call even if it would mean certain danger to him.

+++

Tomoyo had never been to a building like this before. Everything was definitely high-tech and she was at a loss for words. _Right_, she thought. Seguchi Tohma has been a member of the popular band Nittle Grasper – the band that sold 20,000,000 cd's in just two days. Of course he'd be this successful even if their group has disbanded three years ago. Still, even thought he's very popular and respected, he's very kind and approachable. 

"Are you alright, Daidouji-san?" Seguchi asked. He held one of the doors open for her.

Tomoyo quickly smiled. "Yes, thank you." She went on ahead and found out that they were inside the man's office. A man was sitting on one of the chairs and Seguchi quickly introduced him to her.

"Daidouji-san," he started as he gestured towards the other man. "This is Sakano-san. He'll be your temporary manager. Sakano-san, this is Daidouji Tomoyo-san, one of our new recruits."

Sakano adjusted his glasses as he smiled shakily at Tomoyo. "N…n…nice to….to…meet you," he nervously said. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Tomoyo politely said. "I…uh…hope to uh…"

Seguchi chuckled at the two people's nervousness. "Sakano-san, I wish you would treat Daidouji-san as well as you had treated Bad Luck. She is a new face but she's got the face and talent, and you know I know a talent when I see one."

"Ah, of course, Saichou! Of course!" Sakano could almost kiss Seguchi's shoes, much to Tomoyo's amusement. "Saa, Tomoyo-san," the bespectacled man finally said. "Let's go and I'll show you around."

The young woman looked expectantly at Seguchi, who agreed with his underling. Slowly, she bowed and left the room with Sakano. 

The blonde-haired man looked out of the glass windows of his office before picking up his phone. "Hello, this is Tohma. I would like to acquire an apartment near NG. Also, I would like to acquire a complete wardrobe for a certain Daidouji Tomoyo, who would be staying there." After the secretary repeated what he had said, Seguchi was satisfied and hung up. After a few seconds, he dialed another number. "Hello, Miroku Agency?" he asked. "This is Seguchi Tohma of NG." When he was acknowledged quite quickly, he continued. "I want to avail of your services for the second time." 

"What would it be, Seguchi-san," the secretary on the other line said as she tapped away on her keyboard. "Do you need another secret photographer to cover Bad Luck's singer and the writer Yuki Eiri?"

Seguchi laughed and settled on his swivel chair. "No. Not that." He smiled slightly. "I want to make sure a certain Hiiragizawa Eriol doesn't come here to Tokyo and inform me at once of his presence here, just in case." 

"If that is all, we shall send in one of our agents."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Seguchi hung up and laced his fingers tomorrow. He had laid his hands on a wonderful singer – a siren. There was no way he will allow a small distraction such as Eriol Hiiragizawa to destroy his wonderful plans for the purple-eyed girl. 

+++

"ERIOL-KUN!!!" A vase was thrown towards the direction of the artist. "Curse you!" Another figurine, a much larger one, luckily hit only the wall. 

Syaoran quickly held Sakura's shoulders before his fiancée could throw another fragile object at their friend. "Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" 

Eriol wasn't even trying to dodge Sakura's thrown things. He remained seated on the sofa against the wall, head bowed. Sakura was on the verge of aiming another object at Eriol – the telephone. "What do you mean get a hold of myself?!" Sakura almost screamed. "Didn't you know what this man had done?! He – he – Tomoyo-chan!" 

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I know, but you see…this is Eriol's house and those things you are throwing – they're his." 

"No! Ah? Eh? Oh…" Sakura reluctantly let go of the telephone and sat down – fuming in spite of Syaoran's soothing.

Eriol finally spoke up. "You cannot blame Sakura-san, Li-kun," he said. "It was really my fault. Tomoyo was so much of a treasure to let go…"

"Is that what you think of her?!" Sakura said, fury anew. "You see her as a treasure? Tomoyo-chan loved you in every way. She did those crazy things you're making her do – she even did knitting! She never thought for one bit that you were patterning her after Mizuki-san! But you - " Sakura pointed sharply at the young man. "- you are such a bloke to make her suffer like that!" 

"That's why I am asking for your help," Eriol said. "That's why I called you despite of my knowledge that Sakura would be deranged." He bowed before Syaoran and Sakura. "Please, I need help to see Tomoyo again."

Nakuru entered and served tea - now that she was sure that Sakura is not on the verge to throw things. The young woman thoughtfully weighed Eriol's request as she sipped her tea. Finally, she set her cup down and crossed her arms. "No," she pertly said.

"What?" both Eriol and Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura's fiancé frowned. "But Sakura…"

"I won't help Eriol-kun." Sakura looked away. "I think it would be better for Tomoyo-chan to be away from that crazy artist instead of being with him. At least, she'll have more freedom and no one would dare try to make her do things she doesn't want to do." A glare was directed towards Eriol, who cringed. 

Syaoran shrugged. "But if we do not help Eriol-kun, Sakura, don't you think you wouldn't gain peace of mind at all? We do not know where she is. We do not know how to contact her."

"I know where she might be," Eriol thoughtfully said. 

Sakura sighed. "Okay okay…Syaoran-kun may be right. I'll help you then." Eyes narrowed towards Eriol. "But this time, make sure you are serious!"

"Hai…" Eriol softly said, his hands gripping the arms of his sofa. 

+++

After Sakura and Syaoran had gone, the artist went back to his studio. He saw the cover on his new painting slightly askew. Slowly, he removed the cover. 

"Tomoyo must have seen this," he told himself loudly. "She must be that angry to see this…" The one in the painting was not Tomoyo, but rather a face that was gone quite a time ago. 

Eriol slumped down on his armchair. He didn't mean to…

He didn't mean to paint Kaho.

He meant to illustrate Tomoyo.

However, he missed his deceased wife so much he cannot paint the one he loved anew. 

Everytime he looks at Tomoyo. He sees Kaho and cannot keep from thinking about her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against his sleeve as he rocked back and forth on his seat. "I'm sorry Tomoyo…"

Even though Tomoyo cannot hear it…

Even though she might not believe it…

Eriol had loved her. 

__

I was blind, he thought. _I thought I could relive Kaho through her. I never realized she was another person_. 

He stood up and looked out of the window.

Now is not the time to sulk about things.

It's time to get Tomoyo come home. 

TBC…

Author's Notes: After this chapter, everyone, I'll be skipping on Tomoyo's debut etc etc etc…. That means I'd be starting on a new field. Next chapter would tackle Tomoyo as a popular idol already. ^^

Oh and by the way, I'll be going to the province for a while, so I cannot continue this for the moment. But I will as soon as I come back. I promise ^.^ 

I hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much for keeping up with me through all this time *sob* I am really honored!

Sore jaa~ I'll see you in a week!

~luv luv,

nikki


	13. Soaring Lavender

Author's Notes: Okay, so you all now changed your minds and you like Eriol to be tortured. I can't understand you people…^^;;;; Anyway, I was in the province for a while so I wasn't able to write anything. I tried bringing paper and pen with me and what did I write? Two paragraphs, six sentences long each, for the fourth chapter of my Hunter X Hunter fic. Now isn't that productive or what? I spent many days in the province, mind you. .

Gah! I just remembered! I haven't got any disclaimers in my fic chapters. *runs around in circles* Well, anyway, I had one on the fist chapter…that should do it…

Thanks for the many people who reviewed. I reached over a hundred. ^.^ There are new readers, too. Arigatou gozaimasu!

KasumiDestruction: Eriol's an idiot…hehehe…well, he's supposed to be ingenious, but we all know that all art, like all love, is rooted from heartache. Poor guy.

KyteAura: Yes, yes, I told one of the reviewers (not in the fic) that Seguchi is married. He's 30+ for Kami's sake…and for such a cutie like him, he should really get married unless he's gay. I'll post a link with his picture at the end of this chappie.

Roque Angel Barton: Yeah, Eriol is a bastard, but you should get used to my style. All my other fics had Eriol being more than a bastard. ^.^ Are you kidding? I am mean, evil and insane…I take those as compliments. ^.^

bishounen_lovah: Umm…you seem to be ecstatic in making Eriol suffer, but if I make him suffer any more, he cannot take it and then, there'll be no more ExT, ne?

crystal~heart: Well, I do not want Eriol to suffer physically with a bump on his head or temporary amnesia in the sense. Maybe I'll torute him…uh…emotionally? *cackle cackle*

Fuu: Yep. I always read fics of Tomoyo being an idol, so I'm kinda hesitant about it…but anyway… *optimistic mode on* And I must agree that everyone wanted to kill Eriol, and it's all my damn fault…heheheh…

Dana Daidouji: Nah, don't be scared. Seguchi's not at all attracted to Tomoyo. I'll include a note about it after this chappie so hold on!

Ruby-servantof-eli: LOL! You changed your mind eh? But if I made them happy all at once…then, there won't be any fic, ne? ^.^

Interested reader: Hey, thanks for reading and submitting a looong review! Anyway, let's answer your questions and comments. Hmm…yeah, I made them both rich. It's cos I'm tired of, you know, "he's rich and she's poor" type of plots so I tried the one wherein both of them are rich…just twisting it a bit. LOL! I really wish I'll get rich with this writing, but unless I can draw (doujinshis, you know), I'll never earn money with this. -.- Maybe I should write something like "Harry Potter", ne?

raven: Thanks! Anyway, I sat on my swivel chair for ten hours so that I could finish this chap so there!

Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: You remind me of someone I know…hmm… Anyway, yeah, I would like Eriol with bandages and disfiguration all over his face. Besides, I'll be using the phone later on, so it wouldn't pay to have Sakura bash it at Eriol. And yes, Seguchi is evil…very…you should watch Gravitation.

Nikki Miyazawa: Nice fic, Passionfruit is. I hope I can be descriptive in fics, like you. *le sigh* LOL..freak artist….yeah…

Litanya: ^.^ I see you have read my other fics, too, and I am greatly honored. I hope you'll be successful in writing too. ^.^

Saa, after that long answering, I plead you to go on and tell me what you think. ^.^

****

CARESS OF VENUS

By: nikki hiiragizawa

CHAPTER 13: Soaring Lavender 

"What is your secret, Daidouji-san?" the TV show host smiled widely at the screen, showing off his "toothpaste commercial" – like teeth. "Do you have any good luck secrets that you can share to our audience, being one of the new artists who had become so popular in just a few weeks?"

The purple-eyed girl stared at the camera, ignoring the glare of the stage lights that were all facing her. She smiled a little, adjusted the bracelet she was wearing, and decided to answer the question. "I do not have any secret that I could share, honestly." Her sweet voice swam all over the studio, making high school boys in the audience swoon in delight. "I just act like myself and have fun. After all, having fun is the main ingredient in loving your profession, and loving your profession would lead you to success." Another smile from her was directed to the audience, who clapped ecstatically as she finished her short, but precise answer.

"There you have it, minna-san," the host continued. "As a treat to all of us, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji will sing her latest single produced by NG Records. This is her first single that topped the charts in just three days. Let us welcome once more the most popular teen idol in Tokyo, Tomoyo Daidouji-san!"

Tomoyo gripped her microphone and waved to the audience. Behind her, the band gave their signal that they were ready. She closed her eyes lightly for a moment as the intro of her song – which she knew by heart – blared through the speakers. This was her song, her own work…and she loved it. 

__

I do wish you could see me, Okaa-san, she thought as she started to sing. _I wish you could hear this song, which tells of my life after you went away…_

+++

Sakura threw an apologetic look at the seated figure in their living room. Syaoran was not around, having been called at the last minute to attend a family meeting in their house in Hong Kong. The young woman took the responsibility of helping Eriol alone. "Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun," she started. "I searched every corner and asked everyone I know here in Fukuoka, but I haven't got a good response."

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Eriol cradled his head on his hands. Where could Tomoyo be? 

Sakura sat beside the young man. "It didn't pay that almost no one knew who Tomoyo-chan is. That is why I had difficulty finding some information regarding her whereabouts." She looked at Eriol with sympathy for her friend. "She must have left town."

"And that goddamn Seguchi cannot be contacted!" Eriol exclaimed, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Sakura frowned and bade the maid to bring in something for Eriol to drink. "But Eriol-kun, how do you know it was Seguchi-san who took her in? Blondes are all over Japan, you know."

"I just feel it," Eriol replied. "There must be a way to contact that guy. We never knew until we ask him." 

"All I know of him," the young woman started as she smoothed her skirts, a bit too late now that she's sitting down, "is that Seguchi Tohma is a member of the ever-famous Nittle Grasper and was in charge of the synthesizer. Of course, he isn't as popular as Sakura Ryuichi himself, but he's still a Grasper."

"Yes, I know that." Eriol was a bit annoyed, but held his temper. He couldn't lose his temper now, and he needs to think clearly. Seguchi might be baiting Tomoyo into a trap and he'll be too late to save her.

It was his fault.

Damn…what if Seguchi wanted Tomoyo to himself? Silently, Eriol pounded a fist on the armchair. 

"You know," Sakura said. "I don't think Seguchi-san is romantically involved with Tomoyo-chan at this moment. For all I know – I was a Grasper fan years ago – he's married to somebody already."

"So what?" Eriol snapped. "For all we know, he could be baiting Tomoyo and the girl didn't know he's married."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it couldn't be that. It's because his wife is as famous as himself. His wife is Uesugi Mika, the said sister of the sensational writer Yuki Eiri, who is the lover of the lead singer of the new band Bad Luck."

"How do you know those things?"

The girl held up a hand proudly. "Never ignore the power of fans, my dear Eriol-kun. Now, maybe you could contact Mika-san and ask her instead."

"Yeah, you're right. She must know her husband's affairs." Eriol suddenly had a glimmer of hope. If Mika would tell him where Seguchi is…then he might have a lead to where Tomoyo is. "I'll call her immediately." He left without a word. 

Sakura laid her hands on her hips. "And I never even the chance to tell him that telling the police would be more practical…" She shrugged and went on to call Syaoran in Hong Kong.

+++

Eriol drummed his fingers at the steering wheel. He was in so much hurry to talk to anyone related to the blonde stranger who took away Tomoyo. He had called the museum office and asked them to locate the numbers of the names mentioned by Sakura a while ago. All was at his reach, but the traffic was holding him. As soon as he reached the museum, he ran to the main office. 

"Sensei! I need the records for…Nakuru?"

True enough, Nakuru was standing in the office, folders in hand. She quickly approached Eriol. "Eriol-sama, the president asked me to give this to you since he's having a lunch meeting today and would be unable to meet you."

"But what are you doing here?"

Nakuru twirled her hair with a finger. "I was expecting to see you here, since I saw something on TV that might interest you. I have taped so that you could watch it." She held out a tape which Eriol took eagerly.

"What is it?" There was a VCR player in the office and Eriol took the liberty to use it. Slowly, he slid in the tape in the VHS player and the static slowly became figures. 

"I saw it on Tokyo TV a while ago," Nakuru was saying. "I guess…"

The program started. It was taped in the middle of the show. It was one of those talk shows that were very popular in the city…and the one being interviewed is…

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said, surprised. It was definitely Tomoyo who was sitting in the studio, being interviewed by the host. Eriol didn't hear what they were talking about and was only shook back to his senses when the young womn in the TV stood up and proceeded on another part of the stage to sing. "It's Tomoyo," he softly stated.

Nakuru nodded, standing beside him. "She seemed to be very popular. Not too much people come to the studio during these shows, but on this particular episode, the studio is practically teeming with people.

Eriol nodded, stunned. Tomoyo was smiling sweetly at the camera and was waving to the crowd. In a short while, she raised her microphone near her lips and started to sing. 

__

In the night sky, they twinkle

The far stars of gold

The same color as the small bird

that looked up in my dream last night

The familiar soft, yet melodious voice hit Eriol's ears. The song was slow and light, very much fitting for Tomoyo's high voice. Like him, the audience seemed mesmerized by the young woman on stage.

__

In the sleepless night,

I sing this song alone

Together with the blowing wind,

I fly riding on my thoughts

It was as if Tomoyo was speaking directly to him, her eyes conveying the same message as her song. Eriol absently crept closer to the television, enamored much by the unchanged features of the girl who left him so suddenly.

__

In the night sky, it sparkles

The distant moon of silver

The same color as the wild rose

that was blooming in my dream last night

"Tomoyo," Eriol couldn't help saying. It wasn't until now that he realized how much loss he is feeling at the moment. The soft, shy touches Tomoyo gave him and the fluttering gazes they exchanged – they were all gone within an instant. It was because of his ignorance and insensitivity that these had all happened

__

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

She seemed so content and happy with the way she is now. Well, anybody would be. All those attention and all those fans. She must be a full-fledged singer now. And Eriol was so much of an idiot to not notice her potential and her development. 

__

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

The song slowly danced to a stop and a wild roar of an applause followed. Tomoyo blushed a little and smiled at the audience, thanking them for their attentiveness. 

"Saa, minna," Tomoyo was saying. "Please wait for the release of my next single. I would be hoping for your support!" She bowed and moved away from the camera. 

It took Eriol a long time to recover form the shock. Slowly, he turned to his housekeeper and friend once more. "Tell me, Nakuru, where is this station again?"

"It's TV Tokyo," Nakuru replied. 

"Tokyo," Eriol repeated. Tomoyo is in Tokyo. Now, if he only knew where the young woman is staying…

He quickly looked at the folder in his hand. He browsed through the pages and picked up the phone on the desk. A number for a Segichi Mika was on the list.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. Eriol hurriedly answered the greeting from the other line. "Yes, hello. I would like to speak to Seguchi Mika-san please."

"Yes, good morning. May I know who is calling?" the secretary asked. 

Eriol thought for a while before answering. "Please tell her it's a friend."

"I cannot put you through without identification, sir," the secretary on the other line replied, a bit annoyed.

"Okay. Please tell her this is Hiiragizawa Eriol from the Fukuoka Art Museum."

"Please wait a moment, Hiiragizawa-san." A long pause followed and Eriol tapped his foot on the carpet impatiently and was about to hang up when the voice came back. "I am sorry, Hiiragizawa-san, but Seguchi-san said she doesn't know anybody by that name and would not accept the call. Thank you for calling…"

"Wait!" Eriol gripped the phone. "Couldn't you just tell me where your office is? I could go there and just talk to her personally. It's really important…"

"I am very sorry, sir." The phone was hung up abruptly without another explanation. Eriol slammed the phone on its cradle and thought for a while. 

"They hung up?" Nakuru asked. Eriol nodded and ran a hand through his hair. After a moment's hesitation, he dialed another number – Mika's brother's number.

"Hello?" an annoyingly annoyed voice answered. 

Eriol swallowed before answering. "Yes, um…may I speak with Yuki Eiri-san please?"

"Who is this?" the voice became even more annoyed. "If you are just some reporter trying to…"

"I am afraid you are mistaken," Eriol answered. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol and I have called you about your sister's husband…"

"I don't care about Seguchi or anybody else, sir," Yuki Eiri answered. "If you have no business with me then we better say good bye." 

Eriol frowned as the dial tone hit his ear again. Sighing, he tried other numbers that might possibly have connections to Seguchi's office. None of them were of any help. They refused to get him through and he can't get any information at all.

"Maybe…" Nakuru started, but the young man held up his hand. 

"Say no more, Nakuru." He thumped his fingers on the desk. "If they cannot give me any information, then I shall have to go to Tokyo myself."

"Yes, Eriol-sama. I shall prepare your things." Nakuru retired from the office.

+++

Tomoyo entered Seguchi Tohma's office with a wide smile. Seguchi returned it with fervor. "Sit down, Tomoyo-san." 

"Seguchi-san, would you believe it? Sakano-san told me that my song reached the top of the charts again! But of course, I wasn't able to beat Nittle Grasper's revival single and Bad Luck's new song."

The blonde man smiled and tapped his fingers together. "I am glad you are happy with the results of your hardships, Tomoyo-san," he said. "However, it is about time we arrange the release of your album, since two of your songs are already out. Have you written other songs for the album?"

"Well…"Tomoyo hesitated for a while. "I have written about six songs…"

"We need ten songs for your album, Tomoyo-san," Seguchi explained. "I'll be waiting until they're all finished and then we could talk about the release of the album."

"Yes, of course."

"Please go and rest now. You have a TV guesting tomorrow, so I heard?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes. I get to sing a duet with the famous Nittle Grasper singer." She gracefully stood up. "You should be sleeping, too, Seguchi-san." She bowed slightly and went out of the office.

Just as she went out, the phone rang. "NG Records," Seguchi announced. "Oh, Mika-san. It's you."

His wife was on the line. "Somebody called Hiiragizawa Eriol called me but I never got to talk to him. Some girl in my office said it's for procedures you ordered. Are you in some trouble again, Tohma?"

Seguchi smiled, even though his wife cannot see. "No, Mika-san. I just have some issues to take care of."

After a few moments of convincing his wife, Seguchi finally succeeded and his wife hung up. "So the painter has made his move," Seguchi murmured. Eriol never knew his works were as famous in Tokyo as in Fukuoka. "That means I have to take more precautions." He picked up the phone and called a few persons to help him.

TBC…

Author's Notes: Well, how is it? 

Fukuoka is in Honshu island south of Japan. Tokyo is in the middle of the central island of Japan. They are quite a distance apart so it is possible that Eriol never heard of artists from Tokyo, especially new ones. After all, he spent his time brooding over those paintings of his. ^.^

Okay, one clarification. Seguchi is not attracted to Tomoyo. He just wants his money and Tomoyo's success that's all. If you watched Gravitation, you'll know how he acts. I think he's gay, but I don't know…it's a yaoi anime after all.

Wanna see Seguchi? See this link: http://www.geocities.com/sailorsjini/seguchi1.jpg and http://www.geocities.com/sailorsjini/seguchi2.jpg . Then you'll see how cute he is. ^.^

Now, should I make Eriol go to Tokyo or should I make Tomoyo come back to Fukuoka? Answer this poll by reviewing and I'll follow your command!

Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaboom! Have an exploding 2003!!!!


	14. Opposite

Author's Notes: 

I really apologize. I didn't mean to update this late, but so far, my Physics, Chemistry and Zoology subjects aren't going well so I have to fend for myself. ^^;;;; I really meant to update once a week, not once a month. Sorry.

Okay, I want to know what is wrong with the past chapter since you guys stopped reviewing. What? *goes on a frenzy* Did I do something wrong in it? 

*calms herself* Going back, I don't know what to do with this chapter, so it was a but hurried….hehehehe…. just kidding. Today, you're going to know if Tomoyo will go back to Fukuoka or Eriol will go to Tokyo. Thanks for the advice. I had difficulty since if I follow exactly your wants, you won't be reading this fic! This chappie is nasty, just to warn you. *casts SHIELD on herself* 

Interested Reader: ^^;;;; Seguchi is not evil if you look at what he is doing for Tomoyo. He's helping her carry on, in a way. But if that's what you want…

Fuu: Make Eriol suffer!!! *cough* Okay…I'll do that, and a Happy New Year to you, too. ^^ 

Ruby-servantof-eli: Hmm…you don't really live in a world of dreams. So you want Tomoyo to leave huh… *saves it for later* 

KyteAura: He's 30, hot and married, and he belongs to me…ooopss… Anyway, I will be more fun than you might think. More action? *set all the characters moving* Okay! (BTW, I love Miroku and Sesshoumaru from IY ^^)

sweetplumblossom: Gomen nasai if I hadn't updated that soon! ^^;;;

nasia: You know….you gave me a very good idea…hmmm…two of you suggested that particular scene. Yosh!

crystal~heart: Yosh! I'll make Eriol suffer even more. ^^;;;;

KasumiDestruction: *hopes her story is good enough for Kasumi-san* Okay, I'll try my best!

Sakura Angel: Yep, I'll make Eriol go to Tokyo, but there'll be more to that. ^^ And yeah, isn't Seguchi awesome? ^^;;;; *drools*

Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: ^^;;; I can't make Seguchi suffer. I wuv him! Oh wait…I wuv Eriol, too…^^;;;; What should I do?

bishounen_lovah: *laugh* Yeah, I remember you want to kill Eriol….^^;;;; nah..maybe not that far. Don't worry! I'll try to live up to your expectations. ^^;;;

Cheerlin: Hi-o! I understand you have some questions in mind that bother you. Will you let me answer them right now? ^.^

1. Who are Tomoyo's parents?

Hmm, I could only say that they are someone rich and powerful but other than that, I'm still hiding them. Maybe I'll reveal who they are at the last few chapters of this fic. 

2. Does it have anything to do with Eriol?

Tomoyo's parents? No, not really. I do not have that thing in mind. 

3. Why doesn't Tomoyo's so-called chief let her meet Eriol?

You mean Seguchi-san don't you? Well, you see, Seguchi thinks Tomoyo has this great talent that will make her very famous and powerful in so short a time. However, if Tomoyo would be constantly bothered by outside influence such as Eriol's feelings for her, she will be confused. If you have watched "Gravitation." All in all, influences like these will cause Tomoyo to lose concentration on singing and that would be bad for her part. 

4. If Tomoyo wants to sing, Eriol won't say no so what's the problem? Why does Eriol want Tomoyo to be Kaho? Is he that stupid?

Eriol, after losing his wife, was looking for security of having someone to love him again. Then came Tomoyo. He didn't want to lose her, and at the same time, he didn't want to lose those happy memories he had with Kaho. So he decided to do both. He restrained Tomoyo from all activities that would lead her to meet other people and seek new opportunities and at the same time molded her to be another Kaho. Yes, I believe he is stupid because he remains in the dream that he'll be happy that way, and wasn't able to listen to Tomoyo's feelings. 

5. Why does Tomoyo want him to paint her?

As Sakura said in one of the past chapters, Eriol shows his affections and feelings for the people around him by painting them. He painted Sakura and Syaoran for their gift, and he painted Kaho so that his feelings for her will be sealed forever in those portraits. Tomoyo wanted him to paint her, to give her some proof of what Eriol really feels about her. Unfortunately, Eriol didn't paint her. 

6. Tomoyo comes from a rich family and should get her money back, right?

She will get her money, but not that same money her family owns. You will know soon enough…who the real culprit is. 

Whew! Thank you so much for those reviews. Shaa, please proceed. ^.~ HAPI BARENTAIN!

****

CARESS OF VENUS

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 14: Opposite

"Are you sure you don't want your lunch?" Nakuru weakly asked her master. It's been three days since Eriol found a clue about Tomoyo's whereabouts. He wanted to move quickly, but his work delayed his plans. Now, he was in a hurry to chase the purple-eyed girl - before anyone can overtake him.

Eriol struggled with his coat. "I - am - all - right." He nodded to his housekeeper. "Take care of the house."

"Anou…"

"Itekimasu!" The door was slammed closed and all Nakuru saw of her master was his form hurrying down the path to the gate.

The housekeeper sighed audibly and sat on their sofa. How could she be so negligent about this matter. All she wanted was both of them happy, and to think she overdid it. She was supposed to be helping Tomoyo and his master fall in love with each other and be happy. But now… It was partly her fault why Tomoyo went away. She knew Eriol was up to something not good, but she kept quiet about it. Even if she saw Tomoyo worrying, she did not speak of what she knew.

"Maa! I'm so stupid!" Nakuru wailed. Now that her young would-be mistress is gone, she cannot do anything but pray that her dream for these two young people will not go to waste.

+++

"Daidouji-san! What were you thinking!" Tomoyo watched with wide eyes as her manager went in a frenzy. "Why did you agree to that?!"

Tomoyo looked confused. "Agree to what, Sakano-san?" she asked slowly.

"Why did you agree to go on tour!?" the bespectacled manager rapidly paced the room. "You haven't released your album yet, and we have only recorded eight of your songs!" 

"Oh, don't worry, Sakano-san," Tomoyo said as she smiled complacently. "I…"

"Don't give me that reassurance!" Tomoyo winced as her manager exclaimed at her remark.

"No need to worry, Sakano-san." Both the young singer and her manager looked up to see the person who just entered the recording room.

"Seguchi-san!" Tomoyo stood up to respectfully bow to her boss. "We were just talking about the tour and…"

Seguchi smiled and held up a brochure. "I got you the details, Daidouji-san. We'll be leaving in two days."

"But, president…"

"Be at peace, Sakano-san," the former keyboard player said. "Daidouji-san would be together with Nittle Grasper in the tour. We're going to guest at same shows, and Daidouji-san would be the opening number to our band's performances."

The bespectacled manager cannot keep quiet, though. "But the album…she hasn't finished the album yet."

"I guess eight songs would be enough for the album. Before we return, I want you to be able to finish polishing it for release."

"What? But…"

"You're dismissed, Sakano-san. Let's go talk about the tour." Seguchi motioned Tomoyo to his office.

Sakano was left standing alone in the recording room. "But I'm her manager!"

+++

Tomoyo was sitting down in Seguchi's office, reading their itinerary for the week-long tour. "Are we really going to tour all of Japan, Seguchi-san?" she asked, partly afraid of all this excitement.

"Yes." Seguchi sat behind the desk. He tapped his fingers together and seriously contemplated on his young singer. "Have you read where we are going to perform first?"

Tomoyo read the brochure once more, and her face fell. "Zepp Fukuoka…" she said, in almost a whisper. 

"I was thinking about it when I saw the brochure, Daidouji-san. It seems you have to go back to Fukuoka once more."

The young woman stared at her boss for a long time, until she could finally shake off the sudden emotion she felt in her heart: unexplainable, but strong. "I…I don't really mind, Seguchi-san. I'm a professional after all."

"Thank you," the blond-haired man replied. "I was hoping you would answer like that." 

Tomoyo bit her lip and looked down for a moment, as if hesitating about her answer a while ago. She opened her mouth to speak once more but her phone suddenly rang. "Moshi-moshi? Oh, yea. I had an appointment with the stylist? I'll be there immediately." She closed her phone. "Seguchi-san, I forgot about my appointment with my stylist. Can I go out for a moment?"

"Of course. We'll be seeing you later."

"Thank you, sir." The door closed with a click and Seguchi sank back on his armchair, fingers threaded together. An hour ago, he was informed that a certain artist was on his way to Tokyo. It would probably take him less that two days to reach NG Records. Seguchi decided to keep Tomoyo away from the young man for as long as possible. After all, the young singer's career would be at stake, and for him, career is the most important thing.

+++

Tokyo was not a large city. But it has a large population, and Eriol had only realized it now. The tallest of buildings towered, as if chasing the sky. People ran here and there, vehicles were everywhere. Everything was even more busy than Fukuoka, and the young man seemed lost in all the rustle. It might take a few days before he could actually find Seguchi's recording company, and that's time he hasn't got.

It was a good thing that Nakuru has him booked in a hotel days ago. Nakuru apparently chose the best hotel there is, and he was welcomed readily. The first thing he did when he got there, was to contact the curator's office in Fukuoka.

"Hello, this is Hiiragizawa. May I speak with Ishikawa-sensei, please?" The secretary made him wait for a little while. "Ishikawa-sensei!" Eriol addressed his teacher as soon as he heard his voice. "Have you had any news from…"

"I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-san," came the professor's reply. "Kinomoto-san and her fiancé tried to track down every project Seguchi-san did here, but it seems he keeps his affairs to himself."

Eriol almost dropped the phone in despair. "Is that so…"

"Why do you want to see him so badly, Hiiragizawa-san?" Ishikawa-sensei quietly asked. "Are you really sure he is the one who had taken Tomoyo to Tokyo?"

"Yes," Eriol determinedly answered. "Nakuru told me his name was mentioned somewhere in the interview with Tomoyo in Tokyo TV. Besides, he's the only one who had talked to Tomoyo in the span of time she…she was with me."

His teacher was quiet for a while. Finally he spoke. "Son, did you know that loving a woman is an art?"

"Sir?" 

"In loving a woman, you should have patience, consideration, resourcefulness, and responsibility. If you don't take care, the picture you paint with the one you love might become blurred, or destroyed."

Eriol closed his eyes and fisted his hands. "I understand what you mean, sensei."

"I am glad. Good luck." His teacher hung up and Eriol placed the phone back on its cradle. He opened his suitcase and picked up a drawing pad from inside it. Slowly, he flipped it open. Inside was a pencil sketch of a young woman sitting on the grass. Unlike his other drawings and paintings, this girl did not wear flowing robes or gorgeous gowns. She was wearing pants and a shirt and a cap that hides her hair. But those were not able to hide her elation and vibrancy. 

"Tomoyo…" This was the real Tomoyo he had seen months ago. This was the Tomoyo he had grown to love, not that one he had created. He needed to let her know that he did not forget who she is, and would like to rediscover that young girl inside Tomoyo Daidouji again. "I hope it's not too late…" he muttered as he stared at the pencil sketch for a long long time. 

Tomorrow, he'll search for her no matter where she might be.

+++

Purple eyes gazed at the almost familiar ambiance that was laid before her. Two and a half months ago, she was here, only, she was leaving. Now she is back, but is she really that ready to go back?

She turned to ask her boss about their next stop, but there's so many photographers and fans that there was no place for talking. Sighing, inwardly, she smiled and waved at the crowd and she saw the ever-famous Nittle Grasper Band do the same. Fans screamed.

"Oh my God, it's really Sakuma- Ryuichi!"

"Tohma! Take me with you!"

"Tomoyo-san, marry me!"

Suppressing a laugh, Tomoyo quickly walked to keep up with the group as they headed to their cars that would lead them to the hotel. 

Outside the airport, the environment disturbed Tomoyo more. Spring was at its peak in Fukuoka, and the beauty of the trees and flowers bloomed even more. Looking at this familiar place made her remember bittersweet memories she wanted to forget, but cannot. Shaking her head, she stopped looking at the window and settled to her seat beside Seguchi.

"Seguchi-san," she started. "Is it really alright for us to leave Sakano-san in Tokyo?" She nervously smoothed her blue skirt. 

The blond-haired man was looking out of the window thoughtfully. "It's alright. I need someone to maintain the studio anyway…and," he looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "I need someone to entertain uninvited guests."

Tomoyo shrugged and crossed her legs. After a few moments, she was invited to look out of the limo window again. A large building was in view, and Tomoyo remembered it as the town museum.

"We'll be staying at the hotel for the night," their organizer was saying. "Then we wake up and six tomorrow and prepare for the mini-concert in Zepp Fukuoka. For now, you can rest and enjoy the view."

__

Eriol, she thought. _I wonder how he is doing. Is he angry with me?_

__

Baka, a side of herself said. _You shouldn't care whether he is angry with you. He's such a jerk._

Tomoyo closed her eyes at the sudden confusion she got and was resolved to hum so she could lose the thoughts. _God, I'm such a fool_. _I'm still thinking about all these things after all the happened!_ She frowned and let out a huff.

"Daidouji-san, are you alright?" Seguchi asked.

"Yes, I am okay." She absently smiled at her boss and stared off to space.

+++

"B…b…b…but…" Sakano wrung his hands together. "I…I…"

"Please, just tell me where she is." A young man was sitting in front of him, eyes begging. "I really need to see her."

Sakano closed his eyes firmly. "Hiiragizawa-san, I know you are a very famous painter and everything. Almost all art critics in Japan know you and I…"

"I am not talking about that!" Eriol slammed a fist on Sakano's desk. "I need to see Daidouji Tomoyo, sir. Where is she?"

The manager covered his head with his hands and shook his head over and over. "But I already told you that she isn't here, Hiiragizawa-san! She's in a tour right now!"

"A tour?" 

"She went to a week-long tour with Nittle Grasper!" 

Nittle Grasper. Where has he heard that name before? 

Oh. Eriol remembered Sakura telling him about them, the band where Seguchi plays. He glared at Tomoyo's manager. "Where are they? The Nittle Grasper and Tomoyo, I mean."

"They're touring all over Japan," Sakano replied. "Oh, I got the…the…brochure." He nervously handed Eriol the brochure of the tour and sat back down as the young man read it. "Heh, I cannot believe you didn't know. I mean, they're all over the TV…" Eriol gave Sakano a glare. "And uh…well…hahaha…"

"The tour starts today," Eriol said aloud to himself. "And their first stop is…" He felt his knees grow weak. "Zepp Fukuoka…"

"Hai desu." They left for Fukuoka yesterday…uh…Hiiragizawa-sa, are you alright?"

Eriol's hands shook, and he didn't know if it's because of rage or defeat. "No…this can't…this cannot be happening…"

"Hiiragizawa-san?" Sakano adjusted his glasses. 

The young man stood up and bowed to Tomoyo's manager. "Thank you very much." He slowly trudged towards the door, and started to leave. 

"Oh wait!" Sakano caught up with him. "Since you are looking for her, you must be interested in her album. It's her first LP and it's got eight songs in it. I'll give it to you free, just don't tell my boss." 

Eriol gave him a weak smile and a faint thank you. He turned to the door and without energy, went towards the elevator. 

"I wonder what happened to that guy," Sakano said loudly. "Oh well, I should tell Daidouji-san he came by." He got his phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

+++

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Tomoyo hung up the phone and sat back on her seat. She was preparing for the press conference and pictorial to be held that lunch when her manager called. 

She held the phone still on her hands. "Eriol came to see me," she whispered. She looked at her hands and found out she was shaking. "He went to find me…"

There was a knock on the door. "Daidouji-san, you've got ten minutes before we leave."

"What should I do? Will he come for me?"

****

TBC

Author's Notes: Okay, so I kinda screwed up this chapter. ^^;;; But you said the more suffering the better. I was just following your wishes. If you wanna meet up Eriol with Tomoyo, then please review so I'll know if I'm on the right track, okei?

Love you all!


	15. Fanservice

Muahahaha...nikki hiiragizawa is back one again. Sorry for taking so long for the third time. I just discovered how difficult anything with numbers could be...-.- Matta ku...anyway...  
  
Athar_Luna: Hmm...yeah, I intend to make Eriol suffer some more...but don't worry, they'll see each other really soon. ^.^  
  
Tomoyo-Sakura: Thank you for reading my fic. I really am glad that you liked it.  
  
Dana Daidouji: Nah...Seguchi is not that harmful, or I'll smack him if he is *evil laugh* Anyway, I am glad I cleared up some things for you. Tomoyo would really be disturbed if she meets Eriol, but who can deny the power of fate? And they are fated to be together, ne? ^.^  
  
Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: Etou...I am really sorry for not updating, I really am *sobs*. Aynway, I won't do a very cruel thing like that, unless you want to see a long uninteresting chapter ne?  
  
Fuu: Thanks! You're not the only one who wants Eriol to suffer, tho.  
  
Sakura Angel: Naw, why would I give up on this fic? This is my fic, after all. I always continue my fic one way or another...even if it takes years...LOL. Thanks for encouraging me. I really appreciate it.  
  
Ruby-servantof-eli: LOL...They will be together, I swear...or...did I not? ^^;;;  
  
Daidouji-Hiiragizawa: Judging from your name, you like ExT ^.^ I hope you'll like the other chapters more.  
  
Tomoyo-chan: Hey, thank you for reading! ^.^ I am really glad for that per- chapter review you made even though you read it when it was already thirteen chaps long. ^.^  
  
crystal~ heart: I am a bad person, ne? *grin* But of course, Eriol wouldn't be accepted by Tomoyo THAT easily...  
  
KyteAura: Long time no talk, yes? I haven't been online for so long...-.- *tries to interrupt Kyte-chan's million words per minute* Ahehehehe...I like Inu Yasha...really, but Miroku is really bishouneny (Even tho he is slightly perverted) and I've got a thing for Sesshoumaru's fur which originated from who knows where...Sesshoumaru's really really cute, for me. ^.^ But heck, don't get me wrong, I really am fond of Inu Yasha's human form, too. *holds up shield*  
  
Flame Solo: Uh...awww? ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 15: Fanservice  
  
"You seem out of it, Daidouji-san?" Nittle Grasper's member Noriko said. "Are you ill or something? You need anything to drink or eat?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and stared back at the walls of the dressing room. "No, thank you. I'm just having cold feet."  
  
"Well, you better end the cold feet," Noriko giggled. She set her brush down and stood up. "I'll just go and see how things are going outside, okay?" When Tomoyo nodded, the other girl went out of the dressing room, humming a song to herself.  
  
With a long, unsuppressed sigh, the purple-eyed girl settled and made herself comfortable on the couch. She dazedly looked at the ceiling, and after a while, closed her eyes in complete abandon.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo's brow furrowed as she whispered. It had all been too untrue, too stupid. That spawn of stupidity called Eriol Hiiragizawa in back once more, and he's now in the throes of reaching out to her. Somehow, she felt a bit angry, yet a bit more excited. The young man is after her. That means he still values her...and will do anything to get back to her again. She smiled at the thought.  
  
But...  
  
She gently laid an arm over her eyes. What if...what if Eriol still doesn't understand? What if he still wants her as some replacement for his old wife? What if...  
  
Salty liquid leaked out from under her arm. Standing up and hastily wiping her tears, she looked at her reflection through the mirror. Who would have thought she would be wearing these clothes and be an idol? Last time she checked, she was prowling on the streets looking for a job. Now...everything has turned around completely.  
  
She smiled at her reflection. "Konnichi wa," she softly said. "Tomoyo is so glad you could make it to my concert." She smiled widely and slightly bowed. "Please enjoy the show, Fukuoka."  
  
Fukuoka.  
  
She had lived here all of her life, yet she still had no idea where her family is, how they are doing, and if they miss her. She suddenly decided that after the tour, she'll go back here and trace her family's whereabouts. Then she'll be complete, and she can live in peace - even without the presence of the bespectacled young man.  
  
"You're not the only one who can live, Eriol," she whispered as she leaned her gray head on the mirror.  
  
Outside, a blond-haired man gently closed the door. In a few minutes, it would be up to Tomoyo to control herself, her fate, and her emotions.  
  
+++  
  
Zepp Fukuoka is covered from wall to wall with eager fans. Banners and signs decorated the walls, each of them cheering on their favorite artist.  
  
Kilometers away, Eriol tapped his feet impatiently against the train carpet. In a few minutes, I'll see Tomoyo again, he thought. I'll get her to come back to me, I'll do it no matter how long or how hard it takes. He leaned against a wall a bit far from the other passengers, and waited.  
  
+++  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?" Nittle Grasper's vocalist peered into her face with wide, concerned eyes.  
  
"Uh, hai!" Tomoyo said, a bit too enthusiastically. They were on their way to their stage, ten minutes before the concert starts.  
  
A door opened into the corridor and the concert director went out. "Ah, Ryuichi-san, just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Heh?" Like a kid, Ryuichi yanked the director's hand. "What is it? Ne, ne?"  
  
The director laughed and continued. "Well, I jut got from our sources that there's rumor going on about our Ryuichi and Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakuma-san and...me?"  
  
"Hai. That is why," the manager continued. "I have a plan to make this concert a complete success."  
  
+++  
  
A blast of the lights signified the start of the concert. Screaming like mad, the fans waved their hands and cheered on as Nittle Grasper's banner dropped on the stage. A melody familiar to all filled the air and the concert started.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath from behind the stage. In twenty seconds, it'll be time for her to sing...  
  
+++  
  
Eriol almost tripped as he ran out of the taxi into the traffic. He reached Zepp Fukuoka after a bullet train ride, and a taxi ride, until he reached heavy traffic. Panting, he moved to the door.  
  
"You ticket, sir," the guard coolly said as Eriol approached the door.  
  
The bespectacled young man was taken aback. "Ticket?" He cursed to himself. Of course concerts need tickets! How the heck had he forgotten? "Uh, I still haven't bought one. Are there still tickets for sale?"  
  
The guard pointed to a table in the lobby. "You were lucky there were still a few seats left. The director made sure there are tickets reserved for people who will buy tickets on the actual concert night." Mumbling a thanks, Eriol got inside and bought himself a ticket. Seventy-thousand yen seemed too much, but he really needed to see Tomoyo. Now.  
  
An usher opened one of the twin doors to the theater, and a pandemonium welcomed him. Screams and cheers were heard everywhere. Of course, considering Nittle Grasper was ranking as one of the most popular bands in Japan, fans would be more than anyone can expect. He squeezed himself between writhing and jumping figures, and settled himself a bit near to the stage and against a wall.  
  
"Minna!" the band vocalist shouted amidst the noise, making the fans even more enthusiastic. "We would like to thank everyone for coming. To show our thanks, we'll sing a song not new to everyone, but with the one who sang our marvelous opening number, Tomoyo Daidouji-san!"  
  
Eriol heard his breath hitch a pace higher as Tomoyo came onstage. She looked so different from the time she was with him. She was wearing a long- sleeved shirt, the sleeves slashed to show her arms through them, a leather skit, and knee-high leather boots. Her hair was set down in long tresses, and slightly tinted with silver. Realizing he hadn't been breathing, he slightly looked away and sighed.  
  
"Good evening again to everyone!" Tomoyo's melodious voice sang throughout the theater. "Thank you for coming tonight!"  
  
The band members took their places and the theater grew quiet. A highly- upbeat song filled the air, and the song began.  
  
+++  
  
Tomoyo's heart was pounding so fast that she couldn't hear the music start. She felt Sakuma Ryuichi, in an attitude far from his normal one, behind her, and whispered for her to get ready.  
  
"Sleepless Beauty" was the name of the song. The director specially requested Tomoyo to be in the performance of this song. After hearing those rumors of Ryuichi and Tomoyo together, the director decided that it would be a good sell of they pull it out well. That is why they are doing what the director called fanservice.  
  
At first, Tomoyo was surprised. She hadn't heard of that kind of celebrity stunt and was afraid of it, but after Ryuichi assured her that no harm will be done, she gave consent. Now, she felt as if she was regretting it as her part of the song came.  
  
The chorus came and she looked at Ryuichi, who nodded to her. In an instant, he was behind her, and circled an arm tightly around her hips.  
  
Smiling in spite of being uncomfortable of having someone hold her other than her parents and Eriol, Tomoyo carried on with the song.  
  
+++  
  
Hands tightened into fists as Eriol watched Tomoyo. He couldn't believe she consented to be held like that! The band's vocalist ran a hand up her arm, causing even more screams in the crowd. A pang of regret and jealousy spread throughout the young man's body. At this time, he should be the one holding Tomoyo. He should be the only one holding her. He wanted to look away but he couldn't.  
  
"Sakuma-san!" a fan beside him shouted. They were shouting Tomoyo's and the vocalist's names together, and Eriol could feel something burning inside him. All the more did his shock turn to anger as Nittle Grasper's vocalist bent down to breath down the young woman's neck.  
  
"No! Stop! Tomoyo!"  
  
+++  
  
Tomoyo heard someone calling her and she looked at the source of the voice. Out of the dark audience, she made out a form of a young man clinging to the wall of the theater. She stopped singing. Even the fans near the stage dropped their hands and banners and looked at the source of the voice.  
  
"Eriol..." the young woman said as she dropped her microphone with a loud bang. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes, and she was unsure if they were tears of relief or anger. She stared at him for a long time, until she couldn't take it anymore and ran off the stage.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" She could hear Sakuma Ryuichi calling her, but she can't look back.  
  
+++  
  
By the time Eriol realized what he had done, it was already too late. Fans were staring at him, as well as the band itself. From the farthest point of the stage, he made out Tohma Seguchi. But he has no time to think about him now. Shouting after Tomoyo, he strove to reach the stage and follow the young woman.  
  
^to be continued...^  
  
Short chappie, yeah I know. I am really sorry for the delay this fic has been going thru. Please bear with me.  
  
BTW, fanservice is what singers/artists do during concerts, involving insinuating acts. If you know Gackt, then you know what I am talking about.  
  
Now, what do you think will happen next? Do you want me to end the story in the next chapter or would you want it a bit longer? Hit the review link and tell me. ^^ 


	16. Morning News

Author's Notes: 

I know most of you were wondering: How was Eriol's voice heard in the midst of the crowd? In a concert? Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that:

-------- Zepp Fukuoka is not a really big place. Unlike those concerts held in domes or coliseums, the mentioned Grasper concert was held in a small place, quite as big as a really large classroom. ^^;;;; Anyway, because of that, the sound system amplifies the sounds even more, microphone or no microphone. Also, I placed Eriol near the stage and when he shouted, Tomoyo was the first one to hear, stopping her, then stopping Ryuichi (her partner) and the band. Of course, the audience will look where the people on the stage were looking. ^______^ simple as that. 

Time for answers to comments!

merhiel: nyeh...sorry! (thanks for reviewing, tho!) I promise not to leave you "bitin" like that. ^^

GoodGurl: You read my fic just recently yet you reviewed every chapter. I really appreciate that! Thank you!

Interested Reader: Thanks! I'd like to read your first fic, and I'll do so when I have the time. ^-^

cheerlin: I am glad you liked the past chappie. I kinda did it while I'm in the middle of reviewing for my exams but anyway...you don't have to know. LOL

Ruby-servantof-eli: I promise I'll get them back together okay? You don't have to beg. ^^;;; It makes me ashamed, really. I have to end this fic soon, but I'll have a few more surprises.

Fuu: Don't worry, they'll talk. ^^

crystal~heart: no doubt Tomoyo was embarrassed....I don't know about Eriol though...^^

Athar-Luna: Eriol is baka, isn't he? Anyway, Eriol will have to do something to earn Tomoyo back.

KyteAura: I'll smack Seguchi anywhere I want to...*evil laugh* And I thought you were E/T all the way...LOL!!! kidding! -.- I haven't seen more that 56 episodes of IY and 1 movie. That's it. But I still wuv Miroku and the fur wielding Sesshoumaru (where did he get all those fur...^^).

d u s t y . w i n g s : Thanks for reviewing my fic! 

FlameSolo: Yep. Eriol and Tomoyo are both poor things, cos they're being manipulated by evil me! LOL!

Seph Lorraine: Thanks for that wonderful compliment. *blush* I'll try my best in the future chapters, too. 

Whew! On to the fic!

****

Caress of Venus

by: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 16: Morning News

Silence overcame Zepp Fukuoka for about a few minutes. Ryuichi Sakuma, the genius vocalist, was staring towards the backstage, worried of what happened to his new friend. Seguchi Tohma, on the keyboards, looked flustered, but did not show any other emotions. Ukai Noriko, on the synthesizer, was so surprised she accidentally pressed a key on her keyboard, creating a shrill, nasty sound.

That brought the people back to life. Most of them were screaming for the concert to resume. Most of them were cheering for Tomoyo to come back and Nittle Grasper found themselves in a position they never expected to be in. Fortunately, Ryuichi thought quickly. "Minna!" he shouted. "Show's not over yet!" He signaled the band for another start on a new song and soon, the unlikely even that happened was drowned among the noises inside the building.

Outside, Tomoyo was breathless as she escaped from the concert. Her boots didn't do anything to help her and she was tired...tired of always running away. 

"Tomoyo!" a voice shouted from behind her. She didn't dare look around, for fear that her heart would break the moment she did so. She stopped running, facing the back door. 

Eriol stopped short behind her. He held out his hand to her but he hesitated, afraid to be rejected. "Tomoyo...I..."

"What do you think you're doing here?" Tomoyo hissed, still not looking at him. "Did you know how much humiliation you've given me?" He could see the young woman wringing her hands together. 

"I...I'm sorry. I was just..."

Tomoyo slightly tilted her head so she could see his profile. "You wanted this, don't you?"

"Tomoyo?"

"You wanted to ruin my career."

Eriol was taken aback, He did not expect that Tomoyo thought of him that way. "I'll never do that!"

But Tomoyo was far from being comforted. "You never wanted me to be happy," she said, almost in a whisper. "You always do things that frustrates me so!" Tears started falling from her face to the carpeted floor. 

"I've never..." Eriol covered his face with one hand. "Tomoyo...I just wanted to see you."

__

See me? Tomoyo's shrill remarks were cut short. "To see me..." 

The young man stepped forward and placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Ever since you left, I...I just can't go on. I wanted to see you again. Even if you are so famous now, I just can't...I can't let you go."

"Stop." The young woman's words were almost a whisper. "You're mistaken. I'm not Kaho..."

"Of course I know you're not Kaho!" Eriol exclaimed. He placed both hands on either of the girl's shoulder and turned her so she was facing him. "I was a fool. I know I am a fool...I ruined everything between us. I thought I could forget Kaho by being with you but I made my sentiments surface."

Tomoyo pursed her lips. "I'm glad you know now. I'm glad you realized how much you have given me hopes and then took it away. And now you're here destroying the biggest break in my career." She shook herself away from Eriol's grasp and turned around. "Gomen, but I don't share your sentiments." She walked away without another word.

Eriol grabbed her arm. "Wait. You don't understand. I never meant to destroy anything!"

"Oh yeah?" The singer placed her hands on her hips. "Then why do you have to shout in front of everyone? Why didn't you come at the hotel or just leave me be?!" Another river of tears came trickling again.

"I..." Eriol closed his eyes so he couldn't see his fists shaking - so that he couldn't see Tomoyo's reaction. "I don't want to see other men touching you," he said, striving to keep his voice still. "I'm pained to see you being held like that." He opened his eyes and waited for Tomoyo's reaction. 

Tomoyo was looking away. "You don't own me, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Wha - "

"You disowned me ever since you treated me as if I'm Kaho...as if I don't have my own character." She hugged herself. "I may be homeless and unlady-like when you found me but that doesn't mean that you can force me to be someone I am not!"

The attendant at the lobby was starting to notice, but both of them didn't care. "But Tomoyo, are you the real person you are now? Or you are just pretending to be so that you'll be famous?"

Tomoyo gave him a glare. "You don't have the right to question me! I wanted this, I really do." She wiped off her tears with the back of her hand. "Maybe I should thank you. Because of you, I've woken up. Maybe you are the cause of all of these."

"I don't need your thanks. I need you." Eriol breathed deeply. "Please, all I ask is another chance." He gasped when Tomoyo started walking away towards the dressing rooms. "Tomoyo..."

"Then make me, Hiiragizawa," she replied. "Convince me, just like the way you convinced me before, although I can't promise I'll be swayed by your charms. Until that, we must bid each other good bye." She closed the dressing room door behind her.

Eriol stared long at the closed door. "All right. If that is what you want, I'll make you love me again." He turned and went out of the building.

A flash of light went unnoticed outside the building. A patter of steps - incredibly fast - came unheard. This should be known in the morning.

+++

"I can't believe Tomoyo could be that soft," Seguchi Tohma said after listening to the attendant's story. He flashed the attendant a bright smile and handed her a CD. "Please continue to support Grasper, ne?" He walked out, leaving the young woman's mouth hanging open with awe. Of course, she had shaken the hand of the famous Grasper keyboardist. 

"Are you sure this is all right? Letting them go, I mean?" 

Seguchi smiled as he let his companion enter the car first. "Of course, Noriko-san. Things will come to its end when it's time to end."

+++

Eriol looked full of hope as he entered his house. He had just left a basket of roses to be delivered to Tomoyo's room in the hotel. It would be to signify the start of his atonement. "Tadaima, Nakuru!" he shouted across the house. 

There was no answer. 

"Nakuru?" He searched the house, eventually finding Nakuru in the living room. "There you are," he said. "Have you prepared dinner?"

"Not yet, Eriol-sama..."

Eriol frowned. Nakuru seemed out of it. She was staring straight at the television set. "What are you watching?" The young man turned his attention to the TV, and he himself was immersed in surprise.

+++

Tomoyo absently smelled the flowers placed by her door. "Eriol, huh..." she murmured. "He challenges me." She hummed to herself, undecided on whether she should feel happy or insulted. Giving up, she settled on the hotel sofa and turned on the TV.

"What the - "

"Konnichi wa," the announcer on the TV said. "Today we are in the Fukuoka Museum where the alleged lover of Daidouji Tomoyo, the genius artist Eriol Hiiragizawa, works. It appeared that Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san had an argument last night that made the young singer walk out from her concert with Nittle Grasper."

Tomoyo dropped the remote control. "What the heck is happening here..."

The reporter continued her chatter. "Daidouji Tomoyo is known for her wonderful singing voice and is the rising goddess of music at the moment. Hiiragizawa Eriol, on the other hand, is a well-known genius painter from Fukuoka. He is known to paint at the age of five and has many renowned masterpieces. An anonymous photographer had given our station the photographs of the heated argument last night, where Hiiragizawa-san was said to be apologizing for shouting out during the concert. Daidouji-san, though, seemed unperturbed and ignored the young man's pleas. We've never heard that Daidouji-san had this relationship and we are now waiting for Hiiragizawa-san to give us his word on it and confirm their relationship." Pictures of Tomoyo and Eriol inside Zepp Fukuoka's lobby flashed on the TV.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo's brows met as she worriedly looked at the screen. "How did they...what will Eriol tell them...?"

"Hah! Here's Hiiragizawa-san!" Reporters flock around a figure nearing the museum entrance.

Tomoyo clutched at her pillow. "No...Eriol...why did you go there?!"

Eriol's face in the screen seemed serene and unmindful of the reporters rushing to meet him. "Ne, Hiiragizawa-san, please confirm your relationship with Daidouji-san."

"I have nothing to confirm." Eriol continued walking towards the museum entrance.

"But, you were seen having an argument last night at Zepp Fukuoka...Hiiragizawa-san..."

"Please tell us...is Daidouji-san your girlfriend?"

"Where did you meet?"

Eriol's face seemed to be clouded over as he grabbed one of the microphones being pushed rudely at him. "Daidouji-san and I...fought because of my own insolence. There is no need for press panic." The reporters quieted down. "I can only tell this: I swear I'll bring Tomoyo back." He quickly entered the museum premises before the reporters could retaliate. 

The screen suddenly turned black. Tomoyo gasped and looked up. Seguchi held the remote control. "He was smooth, Daidouji-san," he quietly said.

"A...anou..."

The man dropped the remote control beside Tomoyo's seat. "I'll leave the thinking to you. But please mind that we still have the tour." With that, the Grasper keyboardist left.

Tomoyo closed her eyes. "Hai..." Somehow, her life has become worse than before.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Wai! They met! What's Eriol gonna do next? ^.^ Please stay tuned and be reminded that reviews move my fingers! Hail Eriol-san!

Wuv, 

Nikki


	17. Only You

Author's Notes: It seems that I have writer's block again. I was thinking "What will Eriol do after his proposition that he'll get Tomoyo back?" I can't think of any. ^^;;;;; Anyway, I managed to scrape a few ideas a little while ago, and I began writing with fluidity at last. (those ideas were from my past unfinished fics, but don't tell anyone, okay? ^^)

Sally: Yeah, I know it is a short chapter. ^^;;; Gomen. I really am boring when it comes to long chapters.

Fuu: Gee, thanks. Now, the only thing left to do is to think of a way to get ExT back on track! ^^

nadja: hospital? ^^??? I must have forgotten. Anyway, I'm glad you liked ALL the chappies. I plan on speeding up and get this fic done so no one will send flames to my mail again...*cries* And yes, Seguchi is a cutie, isn't he? *smiles* He's evil and he's cute, that's why I like him. 

cheerlin: Definitely a new chance for Eriol. Hopefully, he doesn't screw up. 

Ruby-servantof-eli: Thanks! Um...person smiling? *reads past chapters* There is somebody there??? Uh...who was that again? *forgets* Oh well, you'll find out in the future chapters. LOL.

Dana Daidouji: ^.^ Tomoyo's too smart to be outwitted by Eriol...but she still loves him...so it's possible she'll easily be won over by Eriol. And yeah...paparazzi are the worst. Wait till the next chapter....ohohohoho....

FlameSolo: So you agreed with Seguchi about Eriol being smooth, huh.

KyteAura: I adore Fruits Basket! I love Yuki! I love Hatori! I love Hatsuharu! I love...erm...well...I love the anime. ^^ Anyway...Eriol said he's gonna get Tomoyo back. He may...but some other things might happen as their pasts unravel, ne? I'm not letting anyone know! *evil laugh*

Yuki-Rabbit: I love your name! *Yuki!* It's the name of one of my muses (voices in my head). Anyway, yep, they finally got together...wonder what will happen next...

GoodGurl: You'll see soon why Seguchi dislikes Eriol so much...

Jaa, as a reward for making 10 reviews, here's the next chapter! Seguchi's secret is about to be revealed! ^.^

****

Caress of Venus

By nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 17: Only You

"Tomoyo-chan?" Ukai Noriko studied the young singer, who was staring out of the open door for a long time. "What is it?" Noriko stood up and looked over Tomoyo's shoulder to see what's preoccupying the young singer's mind.

And there it was. 

The largest flower arrangement they both had ever seen was lying outside their hotel room door. Pink and red roses bloomed, making the vase almost overflowing with their petals. Primroses and purple hyacinths were intertwined with he large flowers, showering the bouquet with light yellow and violet splashes of color. 

"My, who would have sent this large an arrangement?" Noriko asked loudly as Tomoyo stooped by the vase and tried to look for a card. "Could it be a fan or something?" 

Tomoyo shook her head as she turned the card over. So, he had kept his promise. 

"I'll never let you go, Tomoyo. Please forgive me. Love, Eriol," said the card. Tomoyo smiled as she fondled the flowers. Eriol had taught her all the meanings of the flowers in the vase, on that time she was staying in Eriol's manor. Sorrow, Loyalty, Love and Hope: those were what the flowers tried to convey. Eriol was trying his best to show Tomoyo his feelings in a way that she'll believe...

"Tomoyo-san! Tomoyo-san!" The Grasper keyboardist has her hands on her hips. "What are you spacing out for?"

The purple-eyed girl jumped. "Ah, gomen!"

"How bothersome," Noriko commented. "We're leaving in a few hours and you haven't even packed. Maybe we should get going, ne?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there!" As Noriko left, Tomoyo picked up the large vase and gave it to the chambermaid. She can't carry it back to Nagoya, so she has to leave it here. Besides, the flowers would probably bloom better here than in a moving bus. However, she took for herself the card, and one piece each of the flowers for good luck. "Gomenne, Eriol," she whispered as she left the vase to the attendant. "But flowers are just decorations. I need something more reliable than your words and gifts." 

That day, Nittle Grasper and Tomoyo left for Nagoya.

+++

"Okaeri, Eriol-sama." Nakuru readily placed the slippers by hr master's reach. "How was Tomoyo-sama's concert in Nagoya?"

Eriol lazily untied his shoes and slipped on the comfortable slippers. "Just like the old Tomoyo, she was marvelous. Please hold my dinner, Nakuru. I have something to do."

Nakuru frowned as she absently tugged on her apron. It's been a week and it's like this. Tomoyo's concert was near to being completed. Eriol watched every one of them (luckily, they were quite near ^^) and he would come back just as absent-minded as ever. He would skip meals and lock himself up in his art room. It's not that she's meddling, but Nakuru's getting pretty worked up worrying about her master. Why, if Eriol continues like this, he'll die first before having to reunite with Tomoyo! "Nee, Eriol-sama," she called to Eriol's retreating back.

"What is it, Nakuru?" her master answered.

"Are you sure this is okay like this?" Nakuru slowly asked. "You have been skipping meals and everything, and..."

The bespectacled young man looked back and smiled at his housekeeper. "Don't worry, Nakuru. I am fine. I just need to finish something I have left undone. Besides, I promised you I would bring back your mistress, ne?" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Don't tell me Nakuru is getting all flustered again worrying?"

"I am not!" Nakuru denied. "Well, even if I am just a housekeeper, I would like to say that you should complete your meals, otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do if something happens to you."

Her master smiled at her stubbornness. "Hai. Arigatou, Nakuru. Then I should be retreating."

__

Eriol-sama, Nakuru thought. _I know you did something wrong in the past but you shouldn't punish yourself this way. If destiny destines you and Tomoyo-sama together, then you will be together. Just give it some time. _

+++

"The tour is about to end, with your last performance in Tokyo. Do you have any words before going to your last part of the tour?" Cameras flashed and numerous microphones were shoved into their faces.

Seguchi Tohma smiled at the press. They were currently in a press conference before going to their last concert in Zepp Tokyo. "We just want to invite the people to please watch our concert in Tokyo. This will not be the last, though, as we promise to have more concerts in the upcoming year."

"Will you also have Tomoyo-san in your upcoming concerts? He crowd seems to love the rising goddess of pop." Slight mumbles came from the audience. 

Tohma nodded. "It would be Tomoyo-san's decision to go with us on tour." He looked at Tomoyo, who smiled.

"I don't have any problems going to the famous Nittle Grasper on tour. I would love to do this again." The press nodded in approval.

One reporter came up. "That is, if Tomoyo-san won't be settling at home with Hiiragizawa Eriol, the genius painter, isn't that so, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo good-naturedly smiled at the audience. It had been a week and she was constantly bugged with the questions of who Eriol is in her life and how does she plan to deal with him. A question as subtle as this is not so provoking to her. "I would rest my case, if that happens." She flashed the cameras an extra sweet smile. 

The reporter would not be shrugged off. "But Tomoyo-san, if you and Hiiragizawa-san were lovers, why is it that he didn't paint you in his past works. He always included a red-haired model in his art, which was known to be his wife, yet we have never seen a portrait of the rising goddess of pop. Why is that so? Is this the reason why you were into a serious conflict?" 

Tomoyo froze. The question hit a soft spot and the reporter knew it. However, the young singer will not be swayed by questions as those. She should punish this journalist for probing into her private life a bit too deep. "Eriol once told me that he loves hearing my voice. That is how we met, when I was still struggling to be a successful singer. We didn't like each other because of how we look like, ne? If he liked me because of my voice and my personality, I would be gladder even if he didn't paint me, instead of him painting my image over and over because he liked the way I looked."

The media was stunned. Seguchi Tohma used the silence as a getaway. "De wa, we end this press conference. We hope everyone could come to our concert in Tokyo Bayside. We love you all!" The microphones were instantly shut off and before the reporters could start chase, the Nittle Grasper and Tomoyo were already in their car.

"Great speech, Tomoyo-san!" Noriko praised. "You have them all stunned."

"Heh, thank you. I didn't mean to do that, though. I just told them the truth." However, some parts of her answer a while ago was the truth. True enough, she had wanted Eriol to paint her, but he didn't. And that was not because he liked her voice and attitude better....but because....because...

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, let's go to the amusement park before we go to concert!" Sakuma Ryuichi was tugging at her skirt childishly.

"Dame yo, Ryu-chan. We have to rehearse!" Noriko had him by the collar.

"No! I wanna go to the park!"

"Didn't I tell you that you can't!"

"Noriko-chan is so cruel!"

"Yeah, so what if I am?"

"Hidoi!"

"Mou, the two of you, stop tugging at me..." Tomoyo was caught between a childish fight.

Tohma looked at the rearview mirror. Tomoyo seemed to be confused. Was it because of the flowers he saw Eriol gave Tomoyo? Or was it because of something else? 

+++

"This is the last chance," Eriol told himself as he left the Tokyo National Museum. "This is the last card I have to bring you back, Tomoyo. But even if you decline, I'll never give up on winning you back, ever."

Tomorrow, he plans to tell Tomoyo his real feelings in this museum.

+++

"What is it that you want to tell me, Seguchi-san?" Tomoyo was standing in Tohma's office, 12 hours after their last concert took place.

Tohma whirled around on his seat to face her. "Tomoyo-san, did you know why I went after you and persuaded you to be a singer?"

"Uh...we met at the party, didn't we? I thought that was the time..."

The blonde-haired man shook his head. "I scouted you because of your name."

"My name?"

"Hai." Tohma stod up and paced the room. "The Daidouji family in Fukuoka were distant friends of my uncle. Your mother was known for her success as a singer, even though she didn't flourish well in her time."

"I know." Tomoyo bowed her head. It was her mother who taught her how to sing. She could almost still hear her mother's voice lulling her to sleep, calling to her. "But..."

"The news that your family was murdered about 12 years ago shocked everyone. However, it was told that the daughter and sole heiress to a large property was nowhere to be found. It was believed that she was kidnapped by the murderers, but time passed, and she wasn't heard of again. Soon, the news of the heiress was buried under other news."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She had never heard this side of story before. She didn't have any clear memory of what happened after that incident. She waited for Tohma to continue.

"You probably didn't know about that. I was 19 at that time. I soon forgot. But then I heard that there is a certain Daidouji Tomoyo in Fukuoka, acquainted with the genius painter Hiiragizawa Eriol. I then remembered the news and everything, and figured out you were the daughter of our family friends. I was amazed that the nuns kept you in their orphanage even though they knew your name..."

"Wait!" Tomoyo half-rose from her seat. "How did you know I was from an orphanage..."

Tohma held up a folder. "It is normal for a company to trace the roots of their singer. I researched on your background. I even asked the nuns why they kept you all this time when they knew who you are. They said that you looked happy in the orphanage, and they didn't want to pressure you on the reality of life." He paused before continuing. "Anyway, in my researching, I happen to find your relatives. Your mother's sister is currently in Osaka, running a music school there. She heard the news of your stardom, but she was afraid to inquire of you are the Tomoyo they had lost years ago."

"My...aunt...you..." The young singer covered her face with her hands. "I never..."

"They would like to see you, Tomoyo, and clear up those facts that were hidden from you for a long time."

"What facts? What do you mean, Seguchi-san?"

"Those facts would be left to your aunt's explanation." He dropped a manila folder on the desk. "Here is your allowance for your trip to Osaka. I had it planned that you stay there for a little while, to get to know your family. In the meantime, I'll ask Sakano-san to change your schedule."

Tomoyo held the manila folder tightly. "Why...why are you doing this...all for me...?"

"That would be..." Tohma smiled. "Because you are like a little sister to me. People with beautiful voices like yours shouldn't be left alone and lonely." He turned around and Tomoyo knew she was dismissed.

"Arigatou, Seguchi-san. I owe you a lifetime." She hurriedly went out of the office.

Tohma looked out of the window, his expression worried. "You won't thank me after, Tomoyo-san. I don't even know why I'm doing this, but I hope you will be fine."

+++

Eriol tapped his hand impatiently on the desk. Tomoyo was taking too long to answer her phone. What could be keeping her?

"Hello. Daidouji To..."

"Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo seemed breathless. She must be in a hurry to answer the phone. "It's Eriol."

"Hi Eriol! What is it?"

__

Heh? The young man frowned. Tomoyo seemed a little too energetic. "Uh...I wanted to ask you out. Could you meet me in front of your hotel tomorrow?"

"Meet you? Well, I'm supposed to be in Osaka by tomorrow..."

"Please. I am begging you, Tomoyo. Just this once."

Eriol sounded serious. There was no way Tomoyo could refuse that tone of voice. Besides, she wanted to know how Eriol will end his wooing. Should she give in and love Eriol again? Or should she...

__

Well, that depends on how persistent Eriol is, she thought. "Okay, what time do you want to meet?"

"Arigatou!" Eriol's voice said on the other line. "Please meet me at ten AM. I love you!" The phone was hung up and Tomoyo went back to her pondering.

Maybe waiting to meet her family for a little more while is not so bad. Besides, she didn't want to 

admit but she missed seeing Eriol's smile...

Tomorrow, she will see for herself how she feels about the young man. Tomorrow, she will meet Hiiragizawa Eriol.

****

Author's Notes: 

Cliffhanger!!!!!! Gehehehe....call me evil...nonononono....really sorry! I wanted to keep you excited. ^.^ Now, what is Eriol planning? Can you guess? Anyone who could guess will have the next chapter dedicated to him or her. ^.^ Also, what is Seguchi hiding? Another twist in the 

story...it seems so! *laughs*

A little side announcement. I am looking for affiliates for my fanfic site ;. It's not so good, but if you want to affiliate with me (ExT fanfic site or other fanfic site would be best. ^^) please send me an e-mail with your banner and address. If you don't want to link me, then please just link me to your site and I'll link you too! Just send me your mail! Thank you.

Also, I am looking for people who write CCS, Rurouni Kenshin or Ayashi no Ceres fanfics who has no websites. I am willing to host some of your fics. ^^ I need more authors for my site eh. Send me a link to your fic in FFnet ....or send me one of your fics and if it really is a good fic, then I'll add you to my author's list. These are for people without homepages only (cos it's too bad for an author to just archive their nice fics in FFnet, Fandomination.net or MM.Org only). Currently on my author's lists are KyteAura, L.Hiiragizawa, meseta, P.Rico, and other marvelous writers. That is why, please? Thank you!

Luv ya all!

~nikki tiki. ^.~


	18. Shocking Encounter

Author's Notes:

Hello! Nikki-chan is back! Hmmm...if you are all thinking that this fic will end in this chapter, then you are...wrong. I wonder what kind of surprise I'll give you...hmmm...anyway, lemme answer the past reviews. ^.^

Silverwing: I tried updating as soon a possible...I really did! And here's the next chapter. ^.^

Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: Seguchi is not evil, I promise I'll prove it to you. ^^

FlameSolo: Yep. So suspenseful, especially since there's an unexpected climax here in this chap. 

KyteAura: Nah...not a portrait. ^-^ But that was my first choice to do. I'm glad you're happy that Tomoyo is starting to know more about her past, but I wonder if you'll be happy once you read this chapter...*wonders*

Fuu: Thank you! And yep, this is the next chapter.

Gal: Umm...I'm not ending it in a cliffie. ^.^ I'm making it an ending, really! 

Yuki-Rabbit: ^.^ *can't say anything...overload of compliments* *faints* Thank you, Yuki-Rabbit. 

nadja: I never expected this to be a crossover, too, and that Seguchi will have a good role in this fic. ^.^ It's kinda accidental since I can't think of names to use in the fic so I included their names. Nittle Grasper is the best band. ^.^ Ryuichi Sakuma is my god...well...one of my gods, on that matter. *^^*

Ruby-servantof-eli: LOL! I now remember the person at the ball! *evil laugh* And no, Eriol did not paint her. I wonder if Tomoyo will be really happy at the end, hmm? ^.~

Lil Lily: I'm not torturing my characters. ^^ In fact, I am giving them popularity since you read their lives, ne? LOL! Dun worry, this will end soon.

GoodGurl: Gahh! You mean you didn't see my hint...-.-;;; Sorry! I promise you will really know why Tohma dislikes Eriol in this chapter. Please don't kill me once you know about it, okay? ^^;;;;;;;

Dana Daidouji: Yes, I am afraid things won't be easy for Tomoyo...I wonder about Eriol, though. Please hang on!

crystal~heart: Hmm..what is Eriol planning, I am thinking about it, too. ^^

Angelic Angel: Ahahahaha...no. ^^ Seguchi was not the one involved in Tomoyo's family's murder. But that would be solved soon.

Warning! Reading this chapter may cause slight nausea, dizziness and murderous moods. Rest for a while after reading and don't send flames. If symptoms persist, insult your doctor. :P

****

CARESS OF VENUS

By nikki hiiragizawa

CHAPTER 18: Shocking Encounter

__

"Please meet me in front of your hotel tomorrow."

Tomoyo glanced at the clock. It was ten minutes before ten AM. She was supposed to meet Eriol in the hotel lobby at exactly ten. Where they are going, she didn't know, but she supposed this was one of Eriol's plans to make her come back to him. Whatever it will be, Tomoyo will still have to decide if she could try loving him again or not.

__

Saa, it's time... Tomoyo stood up and went downstairs. 

"Tomoyo!" Eriol was already by the information desk, waving to her. She looked for something unusual - clues of a special dinner, anything - but there was none. Eriol's clothes and manners were the same as ever. "Over here!"

The purple-haired singer half-frowned as she approached the artist. "Mou, you don't have to shout so loud, Eriol. I ....waaah!" She gave a squeal as she was dragged out of the spinning doors of the hotel into a car. "What do you think you are doing?!" she demanded as Eriol climbed in with her in the backseat of a taxi. Luckily there weren't any reporters around, or this would be another juicy scrap of a photo. The taxi door closed and Tomoyo whirled around to demand an answer from the young man.

Eriol just gave her a smile and Tomoyo found her hand in his. "You'll found out, dear."

+++

"This is the place?" Tomoyo raised her brows. They were standing in front of the Tokyo Art Museum. She glanced at Eriol, who just smiled secretively.

"Let's go in?" Eriol offered his arm and they went inside. The museum seemed still closed to the public as they entered. Lights were still unlit, curtains were not drawn, and no familiar footsteps of the curator or the guards could be heard. 

Tomoyo held onto Eriol's arm a bit tighter, starting to shiver because of the eerie aura of the building. "Eriol," she roughly whispered. "What are we doing here? The curator's gonna be..."

"Ssssh! They wouldn't know if you keep quiet." Eriol placed a reassuring hand on top of her hand holding onto his arm and they continued walking up the stairs.

The young singer frowned. Even she cannot understand why she was trusting Eriol like this. He had tricked her, she remembered. But still, when Eriol speaks, there's an element inside him that makes Tomoyo feel serene, almost at peace. It feels that everything Eriol says comes from his heart and that mellow voice tells nothing but truth.

__

It could be because I still care for him... Tomoyo mused. True, her love for the young man wasn't lost at all. It just lost its flame shortly, but now that they're together...it has rekindled without her knowing it. And Eriol has come to take her back in, it seemed that she wanted to go back once more.

__

No! I mustn't be that easy! Tomoyo thought as she glanced at Eriol, who was smiling so secretively. This man had injured her pride as a woman, and he must work hard to return to her favor. Her free hand fisted on her skirt. How loyal Eriol is, she will know at this moment. "Eriol," she started. "I know you are doing this and all but..."

"I know how you feel, Tomoyo," Eriol replied without looking at her. "I know I have treated you so unfairly and now I am paying for it. You may not see now how I desperately wanted to be with you, but I am asking for this last chance to tell you something. After that, you could decide for yourself." He looked at her and smiled. "We're here. Will you close your eyes?"

"Wha...What?" Tomoyo stammered. "Eriol if this is some kind of joke..."

Suddenly, Eriol was behind her. "Please? Tomoyo..." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "This will be one last time, so please?"

"Alright!" She closed her eyes firmly. Somehow, seeing just darkness as she walked made her feel scared. What would she do if Eriol leaves her right then and there? What if he has finally decided to stop loving her and let her go. How would she feel if Eriol had endlessly submerged himself into the memories of his late wife? What if...What if...

"What's wrong?" Eriol suddenly asked. He stopped walking. Without opening her eyes, Tomoyo realized her grip on Eriol had tightened and her shoulders were raised, as if she was ready to cry. "Are you scared?" the young man asked again.

"O - Of course not!" Tomoyo said. She tugged on Eriol so he would start walking again. Hearing him chuckle a but made her even more annoyed. Mou, he was certainly smoother than usual today!

Tomoyo heard her companion open a door - from her deducing, a large one - and led her inside. Giving her a warning not to take a peak, Eriol turned her around and told her to wait. She then heard him walk around, pushing switches here and there, until he came back to her side.

"Saa te," She heard him whisper as he turned her to her right slowly. He lightly placed his hands over her eyes. "This will be my last surprise. I hope you'll like it, Tomoyo." When Tomoyo did not speak, Eriol removed his hands. "Please, open your eyes."

Tomoyo felt hands removed from over her eyes. Giving a haughty sigh, she began to speak and open her eyes simultaneously. "Mou, Eriol, after all this walk...i...ah..." Her gaze froze as she looked straight in front of her, her lips opening and closing without any sound. Her purple eyes widened at what she saw, and soon, she felt warm liquid threatening to flow out. "I...this..." She took a step forward and stopped. 

"Go near it, and comment on my work," Eriol said, almost embarrassed. 

Tomoyo went closer and raised her fingers to touch the surface. She was looking at herself, so identical she would seem like she was looking at a mirror if she wore the same clothes. She tentatively ran her fingers on it. "You...you made this?" she asked, voice shaking. Eriol nodded solemnly, and Tomoyo's tears fell. She slumped beside Eriol's work and wept all those tears she had kept inside for so long.

Eriol approached her and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently pushed her hands away from her face and dried her tears. "I know this was a little too late, and it took too long to finish," Eriol said with a sorry tone. "I knew I told you that I would paint you, but I painted someone else. It hurt you and you left to go to Tokyo. That day you left, I decided to do something for you in exchange of my mistake. But when I came back, you already left and I knew you saw the painting."

"I did," Tomoyo replied, almost a whisper. She looked back at Eriol's masterpiece. You are certainly a genius artist, Eriol. This is the first time I have seen you do this."

"That is because," Eriol reached down to cradle Tomoyo's face. "Tomoyo should be different from Kaho." He smiled as he traced the line the tears made on Tomoyo's face. "I love you."

Tears flowed anew as Tomoyo closed her eyes and let herself be hugged by Eriol. This was certainly better than a painting. Eriol had kept his promise - even did more than what he promised.

Eriol made a likeness of Tomoyo.

The life-size statue was just as tall as Tomoyo, with the same length of hair, and same eye color. Its painted clothes were the likeness of what Tomoyo wore at the party where she first sang. One of its hands holding on the painted glittering skirt, and the other hand was raised, poised as if the statue was trying to place her hair in place behind an ear. The hair, even though lifeless and hard, seemed to be flowing in curls, their motion captured in stationary. Its head was bent slightly to one side, as if nodding to an invisible audience. And on the statue's pink lips was a smile Tomoyo wore when she smiled at Eriol from the stage - a smile telling him how much she loved him. 

"You...you remembered everything that I wore...at the party..." she sobbed as she leaned on Eriol's chest, not caring that they were sprawled on the floor.

The young man threaded her hair with his fingers. "It was the best memory I had of you because you were yourself, someone I hadn't corrupted with my own memories yet. When you left I had to do everything by memory, so it took quite a while. I am terribly sorry for making you wait." He planted a kiss on Tomoyo's head.

Tomoyo choked on her sobs. "Th...thank you..." she whispered. "I'm sorry. I never knew...I..."

"You need not be sorry. I was the one at fault, right? I haven't even made it up fully to you yet." 

The young woman nodded and stood up with help from the young man. "I never knew you had this kind of surprise up your sleeve." She studied the statue, awed with how it resembled her. "It's so beautifully made."

"That is because the model is beautiful," Eriol teasingly replied.

Tomoyo turned to face him. "Mou! You..." She pretended to hit him and he dodged. He caught her hand and moved her towards him.

"Am I still worthy of your love, Tomoyo? Or is it too late?" 

The young singer couldn't feel any more elated. "Have you...is Kaho-san..."

"I already told her I have someone new," Eriol replied. "I know she'll be happy if you are with me. I'll never forget her of course, but right now, the most important thing is to make you happy." He hugged her close as they sat near her statue.

Tomoyo nodded and let herself be hugged. She didn't want Eriol to forget about his past love, too. As long as he didn't mix her up with Kaho and love her for who she is, she'll be happy. "It's not too late," she softly said.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol released her as they stood up together.

Purple eyes looked up to him. "It was never too late. When I left, I was still hoping that you would come back. I thought it was impossible, but...here you are." She smiled. 

"I'm glad...I'm so glad," Eriol replied. "I love you." He embraced her tightly.

Tomoyo leaned in to his embrace and cried. "I had always loved you."

They stood in the room for a long time, framed by the faint sunlight able to seep through the closed curtains. This might be the content of the news tomorrow, but neither one cared. At last, everyone is coming home.

+++

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Eriol said as he helped Tomoyo load her suitcase in the car trunk. 

Tomoyo adjusted her sunglasses. "Thank you, but I can manage. I can drive this car NG gave me for my vacation." She grinned. "Besides, you really want to stay here and finish your paintings, ne? Since you made that sculpture, more and more people began to get interested in your works."

"Maa na." Eriol shrugged. "Anyway, be careful, okay? And send my regards to your family." He planted a light kiss on her glossed lips. "When you have learned everything about your family, come back to me okay?"

"I promise." Tomoyo bade Nakuru and Eriol goodbye as she rode the car and left. A week after their reconciliation, Tomoyo decided that it is time to visit her far relatives in Osaka. Even though a week spent by going out, talking until deep into the night, cuddling, watching movies together, doing painting together, was not enough, she decided it was best to arrange her family issues first. 

The singer stifled a slight giggle as she drove towards Osaka, which is quite a long travel. Eriol told her that when she came back to Fukuoka, they're going to plan their wedding. To her, this was definitely a dream come true. "Maa...I wonder if Eriol's already missing me," she told herself loudly as she smiled. She decided to tell her family about Eriol, too, and invite them to their wedding.

__

After this...I'll finally have my time, she thought_. I'll take singing lightly to be able to make way to my marriage_. She giggled again. _Eriol said he wanted to have 2 daughters and two sons....hmm..sou ka na... _

+++

Tomoyo looked doubtfully at the house before her. An old-style Japanese house with a large front yard could be seen through the fences. She didn't remember anything about going here, but she still decided to knock.

"Who is...Tomoyo-san..." the maid sure knew who she was. The young singer bowed deeply as she made her intention known.

"Konnichi wa. Is this the house of Daidouji Kotoko-san?" she asked.

The maid nodded slowly. "Yes."

Tomoyo smiled with gratitude. "Seguchi Tohma told me she was expecting me, and I would like to ask for an audience with her." The housekeeper readily agreed and brought her to the receiving room, where she sat with legs folded under her and hands delicately on her lap.

What would her aunt be like, she was wondering. She could not remember any names from her past except for her parents' names. She couldn't even remember where they lived. Erio lsaid she must have shut down her memories because of the terror she felt when she saw her mom murdered. However, she could care less about that now, if this woman is really her aunt.

A middle-aged woman entered the room, her kimono trailing behind her. She was beautiful even though she isn't so young anymore, and her way of walking and standing gave away her nobility and status in the society. Tomoyo moved to bow to her. "Ko...Konnichi wa," she greeted as the woman sat in front of her.

When the woman looked up, Tomoyo gasped. Kotoko-san has purple eyes, just like hers. Then she remembered that her mother Sonomi had reddish-brown eyes, so could this be...

"You are really what Seguchi-san showed me through the picture," the middle-aged woman said. "What is your real name, child?"

Tomoyo was awakened from her musing and sat up straight. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, Daidouji-san."

"Do you know who your father and mother are?"

The singer nodded. "My mother is Sonomi while my father is Hiroyuki." She was a bit startled when the other woman sniffed.

"Are you...are you really Hiro-kun's child?" the woman cried. "Are you really Tomoyo-chan whom we thought to have passed away, too?"

Tomoyo smiled and crept closer. "I would like to believe that, too, ma'am."

Daidouji Kotoko leaned to the right to retrieve something from a nearby shelf. It was a wooden box, and slowly she took out the contents. She asked for Tomoyo's hand where she placed an old locket studded with rubies. "Do you remember...what this is?"

Tomoyo stared at the locket and remembered. "I do...this was mine...I used to wear it everyday because Okaa-san told me to keep them always in my heart...and this locket has...our picture..." She pulled at the clasp and opened the locket. In it was a picture of a woman, a man, and a little girl, all smiling back at her. Suddenly, Tomoyo could only cry. "This is really...Otou-san and Okaa-san...I will never forget their smiles..."

She was abruptly hugged by the other woman. "You are really our Tomoyo-chan!" she sobbed. "We found that locket in the dirt road and we thought we had lost you." Both of them shed tears of happiness. "We never thought we would see you again."

"Kotoko-san is..." Tomoyo said as she pulled away to wipe her tears. "is my aunt, then."

The older woman nodded and smiled despite of her tears. "It was fortunate we followed your mother's orders before she died and kept your inheritance for her until now."

"Until now? But what if I had died...then..."

Kotoko held her hand. "Even if you had died, we would not let anyone touch it. Because that inheritance is only for our Tomoyo-chan and no one else."

"Obaa-chan..."

"Saa, we should go and tell you about your family, ne? Seguchi-san told me you have not remembered anything before that incident."

Tomoyo followed her aunt out of the room, to a room somewhere deep into the house.

+++

"You father once told me that you'll be a famous singer someday, and he was right." Her aunt went on narrating as she unlocked a door. 

"Thank you. I never knew my father had such high hopes for me," Tomoyo replied.

The room opened and she found herself in the middle of chests, boxes, and scrolls. "This is where our family keeps our treasures," her aunt explained. "Your mother strongly said that we should keep your inheritance safe, since many people are after it."

"My inheritance...many people after it?" Kotoko-san did not reply. Instead she opened a chest and bade Tomoyo to look with her. The young singer gasped as she scanned the contents. "What are all these? Why so many jewels?"

True enough, the chest was almost filled to overflowing with gold bars and jewelry. Tomoyo used her hand to reach beneath the jewels and there she found a silk-wrapped frame. Pulling it out, she opened it. A painting was inside the cover. On the canvass, a young lady was seated on the clouds, overlooking the small town below. Her hand was outstretched, and a myriad of colors burst out from it. Butterflies flew around her, and the sunlight gently caressed her face and arms. The girl's eyes were purple, her hair curled and grayish. Tomoyo looked at her aunt for an explanation.

"That was your father's painting. You were too young to know then, but our clan is known for many artistic talents. Your mother herself was a singer. Your father, even though he spent time on business, also painted and wrote poetry. He told me that that painting was a symbol of how we view you in the future, on how you will affect everyone."

Tomoyo studied the picture with fondness. "Father...he was always so loving..."

"Yes...it was too bad he died young. Those people who barged in to your house years ago were looking for those jewels and that painting. The painting was forced to be auctioned because of your father's business trouble, but he said he didn't want to sell it. The people who wanted it then did everything they could to get the painting, and it caused a bloody incident."

"But why?" Tomoyo could not understand. "Why would they want such a painting that was dedicated to only his child?"

"Look closely," her aunt replied. "And tell me what you see in the painting."

The young woman scrutinized the painting and found out something new. The paint must be mixed with something as it was used, because small glittering stones were caught in it, giving the whole painting a dazzling, yet serene view. "There are glittering things in the paint," she pointed out.

Her aunt nodded. "Those glittering things were diamonds, ground to small pieces so it could be mixed with the paint. Your father wanted everything special for his princess. All of the diamonds in there costs about a million dollars, that is why the painting was supposed to be auctioned with a high price."

Tomoyo did not reply. Somehow she felt that it was a waste to use all those diamonds just to make a single painting, but it made her feel special. She remembered her father as someone who never runs out of surprises, just like Eriol. "It's beautiful," she said instead. "What is the painting called, did he tell you?"

"Yes. It's called _Caress of Venus_."

"Wha...What?!"

+++

"Ishikawa-sensei! What brought you here?" Eriol opened the door a little wider to bid his teacher in.

Ishikawa bowed slightly to his student and entered the house. He was with someone Eriol haven't met before. "Ah, Eriol-kun, this is Masato Nakao. He is a colleague of mine and your father's."

As Eriol shook the man's hand, Nakao smiled. "Your father and I are very good friends. We used to view art together when we were young."

"Ah, is that so. Please sit down. Nakuru, please serve tea for these gentlemen."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. Actually, we're here to discuss a few matters. You have finished the painting you failed finishing about a year ago, yes?"

Eriol nodded. "I have finished it just four months ago."

"Who is your model?"

The artist bowed his head. "It is actually Kaho whom I have used as a model. Do you want to see it?"

When the gentlemen nodded, they were led by Eriol to his room, where the painting still remained uncovered. He removed the white cover to let the men see, and Nakao hummed in appreciation.

"This is a beautiful piece of work," he commented. "Would you care if I buy this from you so I could add it to my collection?"

"No, really. By all means, please take it. I was looking for a buyer to take it." Actually, Eriol wanted the painting removed from the house. He wanted to fully concentrate on his relationship with Tomoyo. 

Ishikawa-sensei himself was impressed. "I was thinking you would use Daidouji Tomoyo as your model, but I see it was otherwise," he said. "Still, this is a very pretty painting. Would you mind telling us the title, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol shook his head. "It's named _Caress of Venus_."

Nakao turned around. "What did you say its name was?" he demanded.

+++

"This is your mother's diary," Kotoko said as she handed a thick book to Tomoyo. "It contains a letter to you, Tomoyo, about your inheritance. You can read it my room so no one would disturb you."

"Hai. Thank you." Tomoyo remained alone in her aunt's room as her relatives outside prepared a feast for her. She slowly opened her mother's diary, and found a piece of stationery sticking out of the cover. She took it and unfolded it. She instantly recognized her mother's handwriting.

__

Tomoyo-chan, (it said)

__

By the time you had started reading this, I would have probably met peace in heaven. Don't let you tears flow now, dear. I'd hate to see my pretty daughter crying. 

Tomoyo laughed softly at her mother's comment and continued reading.

__

I have left to my sister-in-law's care your inheritance from your father and I. I know it is not much considering we own a company, but surely you have heard how your father's business crashed. In the chest you will find gold bars - a few saved from our treasury, jewelry which are from my own collection and your father's painting, The Caress of Venus.

Please be careful, my child. Recently, I have heard that certain powerful persons were after the painting and the jewels. They would do anything to get their hands on the painting, which, as you should know, contains diamonds worth so much, but worth less than our love for you.

Last week, your father and I had to move to Fukuoka because several men were trailing us here and there. Still, they tracked us down. Soon, they would be on our heels. We do not know if they would kill us for the sake of the painting, but we'll protect you no matter what happens. 

Your father was thinking of us transferring to Osaka. His family already went there for safety. It was a mistake to live here in Fukuoka since this is the hometown of your father's worst rival for the painting. I know we had hidden the painting well, but they would get it if they kill us and our clan.

Please protect the painting well, since it is rightfully yours. Don't let corrupt and selfish people like the Hiiragizawas trample on you. Be strong and have faith!

I love you,

Mother.

Tomoyo dropped the piece of paper and slumped on the tatami. Her mother just mentioned the name Hiiragizawa in her letter. Not only that...her mother told her that it was the Hiiragizawa family of Fukuoka who were trailing them and who were trying to gain possession of the painting.

"Then...Eriol..." She could not even cry because of confusion. Eriol, who was sweet and gentle and kind...Eriol's family..

"Eriol's family killed my parents!"

TBC...

Author's Notes: *swims away from tomatoes being thrown at her* Okay! Okay! I am evil, okay? Now, will that confession be fine enough? ^.^:;;;;;;;

This was the original part of the story. I planned this ever since I planned making this fic. The part where Tomoyo became a singer and Gravitation stuff...etc...came later...so please don't blame me. Now everyone knows why Seguchi dislikes Eriol...cos he knew something about the Hiiragizawa being involved in the Daidouji murder case. Wait...what about that man in the shadows...hahaha...you can take a guess, ne?

Now, will Tomoyo forgive Eriol for what his family had done...or will she take revenge? Ten reviews or more and find out. ^.^

PS: BTW, For those who wanted to join my Mailing List, you could go to . You can post your fics there, too. ^^ My site URL is . I hope to hear from all of you soon!


	19. All Said Untrue

Author's Notes: ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Hello! Missed me? I have been having tons of exams lately, so this chappie was late. ^.^ I knew the past chapter was cruel...a lot of people flamed me in my mail because of that but...I just thought that if someone had already written this type of fic, then it would be boring for you to read it, ne? I had to add some more excitement. ^^ Gomen ne for shocking all of you. I thought someone had already thought of what I had planned one time or another but...waahh...you really did not expect that Eriol's family killed Tomoyo's parents? Hmm...

Yuki-Rabbit: I'm glad you aren't angry. ^.^ And about the paintings with the same names...hmm...*nikki hiiragizawa has actually no idea why they have the same name* Kidding! 

Jane: Erm...well, if you had read some of my fics before, I really like doing this stuff. You know...killing readers with shock...hehehe....I promise to end this fic properly. ^^

candice: Sorry you were shocked. ^^ And you'll find out everything in a chapter or two. 

KyteAura: Uhm...which guy was worried? Tohma or Eriol or some other? ^^ And yeah, I had to think of something other than painting, so it had to be sculpture. Eriol suddenly composing music would be really weird...LOL! Maa, I thought you had it all figured out so I knew you wouldn't be surprised...hmm...I didn't give enough hints on who killed Tomoyo's parents?

nadja: Definitely an unexpected twist...^^ Should there be more twist...hehe...I don't think so...this is beginning to be a too long fic (my specialty was only up to 15 chapters).

Fuu: Hmm...but what if I tell you that it is really Eriol's fault, what would everyone do? ^^ Don't you think it's weird that Eriol gave the same title to his painting?

tomo-chan: Hehe...you were really surprised, weren't you? *feels really flattered* Anyway, studying Tomoyo's character, what do you think will she do? Will she demand an explanation from Eriol? Will she just hide it and love Eriol knowing his family killed her parents? Think think...^^ 

mel_88: Yep, I already know I am evil...lol. Thanks for all the praise...gah...I feel really special ^^ 

Silverwing: *hides from Silverwing's glares* But Eriol's family did kill Tomoyo's parents...^^;;;;; He might be sweet and kind, but what if it's all a front? What do you think, ne?

Clownsareevil and Darshadowheartless: Come to think of it, I never asked you why you think clowns are evil... And yeah...I already know I am evil, no need to rub it in. ^^ I can't fix it suddenly you know, I have to make some twist...like Tomoyo killing Eriol and...stuff like that...*evil laugh*

KasumiDestruction: Maa, don't cry! *hands Kasumi a tissue* Intuition...*hides in a dark corner* maa...so you were all thinking of me as some sneaky being, ne?!?!? Just kidding. ^.^ Hmmm...let's see on how far Tomoyo can take this...I mean if my boyfriend's family happened to kill my parents (which wouldn't happen co I dun have a boyfriend....yet) than I'll kill him, too! ^^ But what does Tomoyo think? Hmmm....

Sally: You were right on the part about Tomoyo not able to hate Eriol...but...she has to choose between revenge and love...so which one is it? ^^

crystal~heart: There is a possibility that Tomoyo will forgive Eriol...a very small possibility, I guess since it was her parents who were murdered. Maybe I'm not evil enough to make Tomoyo take revenge on Eriol...hmmm...looks like we've got to talk more often, ne? =^.^= --- nikki's evil face.

s-n-o-w-y-k-i-t-t-e-n-z: ^^;;;;;;;;;;; But it is YES, I am sorry. ^^

Ruby-servantof-eli: I like happy endings! I really do! ^^;;;;;; Erm...it's OK if you just send one review...heheh...I am really flattered.

Dana Daidouji: Saa, okay, to keep you content, here's the next chapter.

FlameSolo: ^.^;;;

GoodGurl: you are such a good girl! ^^;;;;; Thanks for the comment of my evilness.

merhiel: umm...what did I say in the ML? Did I? Did I? ^^;;

Saa, I've been responding to your reviews with questions so apparently, I haven't answered any of your questions...*gomen!* This turns out to be a thinking game for both me and my readers and I plan on ending this soon....so...what will it be?

1. Tomoyo will just keep what she had learned and endure the pain forever.

2. Tomoyo will confront Eriol and demand an explanation, which Eriol cannot readily give.

3. Tomoyo will plan on taking revenge by poisoning Eriol o.o

4. Tomoyo will just leave without any explanation until Eriol never sees her again forever. :-(

Please secure your votes before you read Chapter 19! Enjoy! 

****

CARESS OF VENUS

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 19: All Said was Untrue

"Welcome home, Tomoyo-sama!" Nakuru came bounding out of the house to help her mistress unload her suitcase from the car trunk.

Tomoyo faintly smiled. "Thank you." She looked up and saw Eriol waiting for her by the doorway. "I...I'm home."

The young man smiled widely and went towards her. "I'm glad you came back soon," he said as he embraced Tomoyo tightly. Tomoyo slowly placed her arms around him, too and gave him a light kiss. "Saa," Eriol finally said as he moved away. "You must be tired. We should hurry up and let you rest."

"Yeah..." Wearily, Tomoyo followed Eriol into the house. She stared at her lover. Could this man's family really do what her mother had said? It seems all so...illogical. Eriol was kind, loving and affectionate towards her, and she can't find any covered issues within him except for Kaho. What is this man hiding, and what is his real reason for loving her: a Daidouji?

Dinner was prepared already. Her room had been cleaned, and surprisingly, all paintings of Kaho had disappeared from the walls. Puzzling as it was, not even one of Kaho's dresses were in her closet, unlike that time when she had to use those in pretense of being someone rich.

"Eriol." Tomoyo decided to ask about the changes over dinner. "You have removed all of...Kaho-san's paintings...and...the dresses..."

The young man nodded and smiled. "I wanted to concentrate on our relationship, so I had all my previous paintings displayed in my gallery in the town museum. I don't want to carry on looking at her everywhere. After all, I have a new life now, ne?" He smiled again.

Tomoyo slowly nodded as she took in Eriol's answer. He didn't seem to be bothered by her question. She closed her eyes, for she cannot believe that this handsome man sitting across her was with those who killed her parents. She promised her parents she would avenge their deaths...yet...can she really do it to someone she had learned to love so much?

"Tomoyo, is something wrong?" Eriol looked at her with anxiety. "You seemed to space out a while ago."

The young woman laid her fork down. "No, I'm fine. I just...feel a headache coming, that's all." She was surprised when, as soon as she said she was feeling unwell, Eriol was already by her side, feeling her forehead for a clue of a fever. 

"You don't seem to have a fever." Eriol finally stated. "Are you sure you are alright? You must be tired from travel. I better take you to your room..."

"No really. I'm fine." Tomoyo gave him a quick smile. "I think I'll just walk around the house and get some familiar air, ne?" She stood up, muttered an excuse and walked out of the dining room.

The artist's face was shadowed with a frown. Ever since Tomoyo came home, she never mentioned anything about her relatives. Eriol knew that she must be tired and everything, but isn't she supposed to be excited and would be babbling about her family? Even though he cannot fathom what Tomoyo is feeling right now, he decided to let it rest. Some time soon, Tomoyo would tell him anything. After all, they were about to get married. He also excused himself and went to look for Tomoyo to persuade her to rest.

+++

Tomoyo walked around the corridors, memorizing every nook and cranny of the house, but not really absorbed in it. She was thinking about a conversation that occurred a while ago. Before she came home, she made a stop for Tokyo, where the one who helped her find the truth was waiting.

__

"I was expecting you would come here."

Tomoyo sat down with a huff and crossed her legs under the chair. "You know this all along." The man didn't answer and Tomoyo frowned. "You knew this all along, Seguchi-san!"

Tohma Seguchi settled on his swivel chair. "And if I have..."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Why did you let me...you even let me...fall in love with him!" Tomoyo covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry." Tohma clasped his hands on the desk. "I knew ever since e saw each other at the party. I thought I had to rescue you from Hiiragizawa-san, so I invited you to become a singer. I was near success into making you forget about him, but he was persistent. At last, I gave up."

"How...how could this happen?" Tomoyo sobbed. "Is Eriol really playing with me all along, and that he didn't want to lose me because I am a Daidouji?!"

Her producer shook his head. "I knew it was his father who was accused of the murder of your parents. I knew Eriol had some connection to this. I don't know how Eriol can explain it to you, but I know that Eriol's feelings for you are real."

"He might just be using me to get what he wants," Tomoyo softly said as Tohma handed her a box of tissues. 

"All will abide your decision, Tomoyo-san," Tohma replied. "I know you are angry with the Hiiragizawa clan and you want to take revenge. I don't have much of a say in this, but please view Eriol justly. I knew from the start that it would come to this, and I was afraid to tell you about your family. It's all my fault."

Tomoyo stood up. "No, it's not really your fault, Seguchi-san. I am glad you told me about my family, for I have been searching for them for so long. That issue with Eriol...was just so unexpected. I don't even know if I could face him." Streams of tears started flowing again. "I don't want to lose him...yet, I'm angry with him!" 

Tomoyo sighed. Tohma kept quiet after she said that, and no more conversation came. Until now, she can't bring herself to think that Eriol's family was her enemy. But, things should be done. She decided to talk to Eriol tonight.

+++

"Tomoyo?" Eriol found Tomoyo sitting on the sofa, staring to nothingness. "You should be sleeping now. You need rest after that..."

"Eriol," Tomoyo said, unheeding to Eriol's persuasion. "Do you remember that painting you were finishing when we first met?"

The young man nodded. "Yes, what about it?"

"It was the one that I had wanted you to finish...with me in it. But you painted Kaho in it instead," Tomoyo continued, not even looking at Eriol.

Eriol kneeled by Tomoyo and clasped her hands. "I am so sorry. At that time...I was...in a confusing..."

"That's all right." Tomoyo withdrew her hands from Eriol's grasp. "I had forgotten about it. Besides you have made a much more beautiful sculpture for me, ne?" She slightly smiled. Even though she did smile, Eriol felt emptiness somewhere within her. 

She stood up and paced the living room. "However, I was just curious. What was the name of that painting again? Is it still here?"

"No. I sold it to a museum curator two days after you left. I don't want to part with it, but it's all for the best." Eriol paused and Tomoyo turned around, waiting for him to continue.

"So, what did you name it again, Eriol?"

The young artist sat down on the sofa. "I named it _Caress of Venus._ Why do you ask so suddenly?"

"Gomenne, Eriol." Tomoyo apologetically smiled. "I just wanted to know more about you: your interests, your thoughts. For example, why would you name the painting as such?"

Eriol laughed before answering. "You might not believe this, but I'll tell you the reason. Please be seated, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sat down and was half-scared. She didn't want to hear this, but she had to know everything in order to have peace of mind. 

"You see, when I was a child, I was already trained and was aware of my skill as a painter. Many people tell me that they like my paintings and I was glad. I began painting more and thought of myself as one of the best. Because of much inspiration, I painted quite well. Soon, people began calling me the _genius painter._"

Eriol took a breath and smiled at Tomoyo, who nodded in anticipation. The young man wondered why Tomoyo could be so interested is something like this, but he continued anyway.

"I was proud of myself because I had become quite well known. I thought that my paintings were all awesome and that no one else can do them. I was complacent. But I was slapped to reality when we attended a party at some house I don't remember. It was also a large house, with vast gardens and numerous works of art in it. But, what caught my attention the most was the painting of a young woman that hung at the end of the corridor. It was a painting of a young woman sitting on the clouds, looking down to the city below. She looked so peaceful and graceful, her arm outstretched, as if reaching far below. The colors were not so vivid, but they gave off quite an interesting aura...as if the painting itself was sparkling. Instantly, I fell in love with the painting."

Tomoyo could not keep still. It was positive Eriol was talking about her father's painting, and that she was nearing to knowing the truth. "And then?" she asked, eager for Eriol to continue.

"Well, I asked my father who the young woman in the picture was. He said it was the host's daughter, or what she would look like in the future. I looked for her, but she was not around. Then I found out that at my young age, I had fallen in love with the woman in the painting. She looked so calm...so inviting...I thought, she must be a spirited creature, yet innocent and kind."

Closing her eyes, the young singer controlled herself from crying. The young woman in the painting Eriol was talking about was herself...and Eriol fell in love with her without knowing who she really is. Eriol resumed his story.

"I decided to ask my father to buy the painting for me. I had to own it, that was what I thought. My father promised me that he'll get it for me. But then...he suddenly disappeared. I grew more and more depressed everyday, thinking about that painting, but my father didn't come back to keep his promise. I lost all my contacts with him until the time came I received news that my father had died. At the burial, I met Kaho, and we fell in love. When I saw her, my fire for that painting was rekindled, but I don't know who made it, or where is it, and my hopes of finding it was gone. All I knew was its name: _Caress of Venus. _That is why I decided to make another _Caress of Venus._ I painted it with Kaho...but before I finished it, she died. The name though, was stuck since then." 

Eriol took a deep breath and stretched. "So, Tomoyo, did you like my...Tomoyo? Are you crying?"

Tomoyo shook her head in an effort to hide her already falling tears. She composed herself. "The painting, you didn't know what happened to it?"

"No, unfortunately. It was lost and was forgotten."

The young woman stood up and took something from the mantelpiece. Eriol recognized a rolled canvass in her hands. Tomoyo studied Eriol's face before starting. "What If I tell you that..." she unrolled the canvass. "I have the painting, Eriol?"

Eriol's eyes widened as the painting unrolled before her eyes. The same magnificence, the same petite yet powerful aura, the same calmness, the same impact...it was the very same painting he had seen 11 years ago. He cannot believe he was able to see it again. Shakily, he stood up and took a good look at the painting.

"That sparkling effect you were saying," Tomoyo explained. "It was because powdered diamonds were mixed with the paint. You cannot really see it but if you study it up close..."

"Where...where did you get this, Tomoyo? How did you..."

Tomoyo rolled the painting again before Eriol could hold it. She turned away. "The painting...it was painted by my father."

"Wha - What?" 

The young woman closed her eyes, her back still facing Eriol. Why is Eriol acting this way? Did he not know anything? He acts so innocently! 

"Tomoyo...I didn't know...wow...it must be..."

"Wow?! That's all you could say?!" Tomoyo whirled around and slapped Eriol. She could not stop the tears from flowing and decided to let them go. "Do you know...how much..."

"Tomoyo...I...I don't..."

"Don't you get it?!" Tomoyo yelled, sending Nakuru to the living room as well. "When you asked your father to get the painting for you, he didn't come back. Yet he did try to get the painting, Eriol...he really did..." More tears flowed out. "And...he was the one who murdered my mother and father."

Eriol stammered. "I...didn't know...why..."

"It was all your fault, Eriol!" Tomoyo snapped. "You asked for the painting...your father wanted to make your wish come true...and that was what happened! The reason your father disappeared suddenly, was that he was convicted of murdering my parents. He got away though."

"It's my fault..." he reached out to hold Tomoyo's hand but she moved away.

Tomoyo looked away from her lover. "I never expected anything like this to be discovered. However, many people knew of that issue, and Seguchi-san was one of them. There was certainly something you know, right? You were just pretending. You were trying to win me back because you knew I was a Daidouji!"

"No! I didn't intend it like that!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's arm. Nakuru moved forward to stop them, but she decided to leave the couple alone. "I never knew you were the one in the painting, but I knew I felt something different when we first met. As I told you, I didn't know who painted _Caress of Venus_ so I have no idea..."

"Tell me one thing, Eriol. You wanted your hands on the painting, didn't you? You would do everything...won't you?" Tomoyo struggled to get herself free. _Please, tell me your father killed my father for something else. Please tell me you're not involved in that issue..._ she silently prayed. 

Eriol bowed his head. "Well...that was my feeling at that time. I told my father I wanted the painting at all costs and he said he would do anything for me."

Tomoyo burst into tears. "I knew it!"

"But, but I didn't want him to kill for that! I didn't..."

"Lie!" Tomoyo turned around and ran towards the door. "You just told me you said you have to have the painting no matter what it takes...even if it means killing the person who owns it! Everything you had told me...given me...all was just a big lie!" She threw the painting at Eriol's feet. "There! You are happy now aren't you? You already got what you want of me." She stormed off towards the front door.

Eriol ignored the painting. "Wait! Tomoyo! Please open your eyes."

"Open my eyes?" Tomoyo said as she stopped from opening the door. "I have already...and I have seen the truth. I guess you were that manipulative, Eriol, and your acting on that not knowing anything about that painting worked for me at first. You were so convincing." She opened the door and went out.

"Tomoyo...please...let me explain...I..." Eriol heard the car start and the wheels shriek. The gates were still closed and Tomoyo ran her car against it until Nakuru went out and opened it. She drove away, leaving the painting behind.

__

What's happening? Eriol felt his knees weaken as he slumped by the door. Aren't we supposed to be happy? _How...how could this happen to me?!_

TBC...

Second to the last chapter finished! It was quite short...just a transition phase. Anyway, please wait for the last chapter, OK? I hope no one flames me again. ^^;;;; Nikki-chan will try her best to live up to everyone's expectations and end this fic properly at Chapter 20! Ganbarimasu!

Oh and tell me which ending you want ok? Ten reviews! ^.^


	20. Where All Sorrows Must End

Author's Notes: 

Okay, so I had been harsh last chapter. I made them break up again. I know some of you are really annoyed or mad or had negative feelings towards the fic, but please let me enlighten you first by asking this question: If you found out your boyfriend had murdered your parents, would you forgive him without even making him suffer a bit? Even if you really love him, you just can't help asking yourself if he is really sincere, ne? That is all. ^^

FlameSolo: This will be a guaranteed happy ending since I don't write angst. ^^;;;

michelle: I am glad you liked it. ^^ And yes, there will be a happy ending.

princess cythera: I was sad for the last chapter, too. ^^;;; 

Ducki: Isn't it a bit late for the oblation run? Or did you see it last year? ^^;;; Is what you are saying even related to U.P. Oblation Run? 

Clownsareevil and Darkshadowheartless: Okay, so you're angry. Are you sure you aren't going to read the ending of my fic? ^.~

Ruby-servantof-eli: Dear, dear, have I ever disappointed anyone? If I say I'll have a good ending for this fic, then it will most certainly have, okay? ^^ And you compliment me too much. ^^

Pinboo Qe(E)yra'na: I don't think Tomoyo is the one selfish. I would do the same thing if I were in her shoes. And yes, I am to regretfully end this fic today, so thank you for reading it. ^^

GoodGurl: I do think Tomoyo should have the right to be emotional. After all, her mother was murdered and she was almost, too. ^^ Who wouldn't be emotional?

=) : How did you know I plan to write a book. ^^;;; Thanks for motivating me! Yep. This is mainly an Eriol-toture fic....hehehe....but I wouldn't admit it really. Don't worry, I am already working on another story. ^^ Thanks!

bishounen_lovah: Now that I have granted all that you wanted to read, I guess the only thing to make your day is a happy ending, ne?

Slightly Pensive: Yeah..there had been lots of mishaps. ^^

Silverwing: Yep, it's the 2nd time around. And looks like I haven't got enough time to update this fic really fast. Sorry. ^^;

Sally: ^^;;;;; Really, I don't know what you really want. ^^;;; Of course, it can be poison! Everyone's OOC in this fic ^^; But I'm not yet that evil to be able to write something like killing Eriol. I wuv him so much!

chiiharuto: Thank you for the compliment. ^^ 

KyteAura: I like Evanescence. ^-^ Oh and yeah, it is remarkably apparent that I wrote the last chapter in a hurry, ne? I'll make it up by writing this one better, ne? 

I would like to thank you all for being with me up to the end and to repay all of your reviews and comments, here is the chapter to conclude the mystery of the Caress of Venus. ^.^ Thank you for all your support. Chu!

**CARESS OF VENUS**

**By: nikki hiiragizawa**

**Chapter 20: Where All Sorrows Must End**

"Eriol-sama!" Nakuru hurried to her master's side. Eriol had slumped on the floor, bewildered...confused.

_Why...Why had this happened? Isn't everything going well?_ He asked himself as he cradled his head on his hands. "To...Tomoyo..." He suddenly glanced at the rolled-up canvass. Tomoyo had thrown it to him before she went out of the house. He picked it up, and unrolled it. 

It was the same beauty he had seen so many years ago. The glittering painting took his breath away instantly as he laid eyes upon it. 

"The daughter of the artist who made this," Eriol said to no one in particular. "It was Tomoyo...I should have known."

"Eriol-sama..."

Eriol looked at Nakuru with regretful eyes. "I should have known, the real reason why I loved her the moment we saw each other in that park. It was because Tomoyo reminded me of the girl in this painting." He laid the painting on his lap, gently. "I never realized she was the girl in this painting. I should have..."

Nakuru kneeled by her master's form and patted his shoulder. "You shouldn't tire yourself with useless facts, Eriol-sama," she softly said. "What matters now is where you're happy."

"But how can I be happy if Tomoyo isn't?" Eriol asked aloud, not really directing the question to Nakuru but rather to himself. "All I wanted was for us to be happy...and now...my family's fault...I never..."

Nakuru wanted to poke her master with a feather duster just to shake him to his senses. Her master had a way of making all sins his and then feel remorse. Somehow, she knew she had to help Eriol get back on track. "Listen, Eriol-sama, do you love Tomoyo-sama?"

Eriol looked at her, surprised. "Of course I love her." 

"Then what are you doing sitting here?!" Nakuru scolded. "If you really did not know why or how Tomoyo-san lost her parents, then you must explain!"

The bespectacled man thought for a while. "But, knowing Tomoyo, and how I deceived her at first, it would be hard..."

"Don't you think Kaho-sama would be mad?" Nakuru said. Eriol looked at her, bewildered. "Don't you think she'll be mad," she continued. "You promised that you would take care of Tomoyo right before her grave. You promised that she'll be a woman you will love, and yet what is happening now?!"

"I..." Eriol clenched his fists. That's right. He cannot just let Tomoyo go because of a past left unsolved. If his parents were really those people who killed Tomoyo's parents, then he'll call himself responsible. All for Tomoyo...all to see Tomoyo smile again.

He stood up. "You're right, Nakuru."

"Of course," his housekeeper said complacently. I had always wanted you to be together.

Eriol smiled before taking his coat off the hanger and wearing his shoes. He shuffled Nakuru's head before going. "You're a one of a kind housekeeper, and for that, I promise I'll bring you a mistress home."

Nakuru saw Eriol to the gate and brought her arms to herself. This will be the last time she would pray so hard, and hopefully, her prayer today would come true, unlike that time when she prayed for Kaho's recovery.

+++

"I am not hungry."

The servant bowed low, offering the tray of food once more. "But Mistress Tomoyo, you haven't eaten since noon."

Tomoyo looked away from the servant, out of the window. "I am sorry, but as I told you, I am not hungry. Please leave now." She shut her eyes firmly and sat quietly on the futon. The servant sadly left, taking the tray of food with her. 

She tried to be comfortable on the futon, sitting in every way she found nice. Still, she's uneasy. Her aunt had welcomed her with open arms as soon as she got back. "I told you it would be better to stay here with us," Tomoyo's aunt had said. "Living with a Hiiragizawa would only cause you pain."

Tomoyo closed her eyes, trying to draw back the tears that threateningly swam on her eyes. It was the best way. Living with Eriol would only make memories come back to her, and she wouldn't gain any peace. She had managed to hurt him in the deepest way possible, by shocking him. Surely, he would be moping in their house now, unable to think of anything to say and do.

This was for the best.

Sobs could be heard from outside the room as Tomoyo plunged herself deeper into the mess she had gotten into. Maybe it was better if she didn't go to find out about her past. Maybe it would be better if she had just decided to suffer with Eriol's whims when he was still attached to Kaho. If she had stayed that way, then she would have never gained stardom and would have never met Seguchi Tohma...then...she would be happy...even if...even if...

The phone in her bag rang without a pause. Tomoyo decided to see who was calling. It was Seguchi Tohma.

"Tomoyo-san." Seguchi's voice was more of a relief than of any other emotion. "Where are you?"

Tomoyo managed to extinguish her sobs before answering. She wouldn't want her boss to be worried about her. "I'm...I'm in Osaka, staying with my closest relatives. I...decided to live here with them and help manage the businesses here."

"Is that so," the voice on the other line said. "Aren't you...bothered..."

"Me? No, not really," Tomoyo lied. "I...I am starting to like it here anyway, and I'll manage within a few days."

The voice on the other end was quiet for a while. "I didn't mean that Tomoyo-san."

The purple-haired girl slowly exhaled. "Oh. You already found out about me leaving the house…"

"You should not underestimate the media, Tomoyo-san," the voice on the other line said. "I have heard about it this morning. Are you feeling well about it?"

For one, Tomoyo felt that she could tell Tohma all those things she cannot understand within her. She dare not tell her aunt for fear that she would be rejected. "I don't…know, Seguchi-san," she answered. "I knew it was the best way for us to part because of our pasts, but now I feel so hollow." A sob accidentally left her, and soon, she was in tears once more. "Instead of being mad, I feel so guilty about shocking Eriol that way. It seems that he doesn't know anything of that incident but I don't want to believe he didn't know anything!" She was now frantically clinging to her phone, as if it was the only way for her to gain relief. She was confused.

"Tomoyo-san…" Seguchi said on the other line. "What is it that you want right this very moment?"

The young singer gasped. "I…" She didn't know how she even felt at this time, and looking for what she really wanted was even more difficult. "I don't know what I want. I want to go back to Eriol, but I want to bring justice to my parents who were murdered by Eriol's family."

"Then you have to think about which is the thing you wish for more than anything else," her producer said. "If you can find that out, then you can decide on what to do next."

"On what to do next…" Tohma then decided to hang up and they exchanged goodbyes.

_What is wrong with me? _Tomoyo thought. She was supposed to be happy to be back in the arms of her relatives but somehow, she felt empty. She knew she should not go back to Eriol. That man's family killed her parents and her family is angry with him. They wouldn't let her go if they found out she wanted to go back.

But she wanted to.

She wanted to return so badly it hurts. Maybe the only thread of sensibility left in her was the thought of how her parents would think if she married an enemy – the son of their murderer. With so much confusion and suppressed feelings, Tomoyo laid back on the futon and decided to sleep. Maybe when she wakes up, this terrible nightmare would be all gone.

+++

Seguchi Tohma hung up the phone and sadly turned to his guest. "She is staying at Osaka with her far relatives. She had an aunt there, as far as I can remember."

"Is that so?" Eriol sipped his tea quietly, trying to be calm even though his hands shook. "I should go there…"

"Are you decided on that? You know how much the Daidouji family hates your family. Are you sure you want to live through this?"

Eriol was quiet. He didn't even know why he went to Tokyo to visit this guy. This man had taken Tomoyo away from him and told her the unknown fact about the Hiiragizawa and Daidouji's rivalry. However, he doesn't know anyone who could help him at this moment. "If they want me to be punished, I'll take the punishment. I just want to know how Tomoyo really feel about me. I just need to hear that her feelings hasn't changed even though she had discovered my family's shameless doings."

Tohma settled back on his swivel chair. "I was the one who told Tomoyo-san about this history of your families. I know I should be the one to blame. However, you should understand Tomoyo's feelings. She had lost her family at an early age, and she had sworn to take revenge at the persons who killed her parents. Surely you understand a child's love for her family, ne?"

Eriol faintly nodded. "I know. Even if I hardly remember anything about my father mentioning something regarding this incident. That was before I left home, I think."

"You left home?" Seguchi Tohma became suddenly interested. "At that time you wanted your father to get the painting?"

"Oh…yeah. It wasn't on the news so none outside the family might have known," Eriol calmly answered. "My father, as most people knew, was involved in some importation of illegal drugs incident. He had changed during that time, so misunderstanding and distant. He would force me to paint even if I don't want to. He said I cannot be a successful artist if I cannot manipulate my talent. We began to had arguments."

Eriol carefully placed his teacup down as Tohma listened attentively. Surely, this incident might have a purpose on knowing Eriol's side of the story.

"I forgot about my requests to him, to get the painting to and put up a library for my school organization. I realized that if we continue fighting this way, our family members would be affected. So I left and lived for myself. That's when I started to buy my own house and work part-time while studying in order to live. Of course, my painting helped me a lot in earning money." Eriol suddenly laughed and shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Tohma nodded absently. "Have you…told Tomoyo-san about that…about how you came to be in that house, alone?"

"No. I was supposed to tell her more of myself after we get married, but unfortunately…this…" The young artist bowed his head in defeat. Suddenly he stood up and nodded to Tohma. "Thank you for your time. I guess I'll be heading to Osaka."

"Hiiragizawa-san," Tohma called back at him.

"Hai?"

"Please remember that I didn't tell Tomoyo-san about your pasts because   
I am mad at you. I didn't know about your side, but you can explain it to Tomoyo, right?"

Eriol smiled. "Thank you," he said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll try to bring her back."

+++

Tomoyo was awake with a start when her door slid open. Her aunt walked into the room, brows furrowed together. "Ah…Kotoko obaa-chan, I…"

"There's someone waiting for you outside, Tomoyo-chan," her aunt flatly said. "I let him in not because I wanted to invite bad luck in this house, but because he pleaded me to do so. Will you meet him?"

The young woman stared in surprise. "What…Who do you mean…"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol is waiting outside. Will you speak with him?"

"Wha…" Tomoyo clutched her hands to herself. _Why would Eriol think about going here, of all places? Didn't I tell him that my family hates him?! _She could feel her heart ramming to her ribs. Would she meet Eriol today? It isn't good, knowing that they just separated. Her purple eyes looked down. She cannot meet Eriol right now…

"Well? Tomoyo-chan?"

_But I want to see him! _Tomoyo thought. _I really want to see him! Even just this once…_

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo bowed her head and nodded. "Yes. Please tell him, I'll be outside in a minute."

+++

Eriol was kneeling patiently in the Daidouji residence's receiving room. If he only had not come to

Explain himself in front of the manor's mistress, he would have been amazed. Almost every wall of the Japanese-style manor was decorated with paintings Eriol assumed to be made by their family members. Incredible works of art, he would describe them – a few of them even surpassing his work. If only he had known sooner about Tomoyo. How come he never went to learn about her background before? He regretfully sighed. Everyone seemed to be pushing him to end this relationship with Tomoyo…but he can just never give up.

"Hiiragizawa-san," a voice behind him said just as he was going out of the NG Records building. It was his teacher Ishikawa Kenji with the man he had made acquaintance with not so long ago, Masato Nakao.

_"Sensei! Masato-san! What are you doing here?"_

_Masato tipped the brim of his hat to show his greeting for the young artist. "We followed you to Tokyo, Hiiragizawa-san." With that, they invited him to have tea with them._

_Eriol politely declined. "I am very sorry, but I have some important engagement…"_

_"That would be…" Ishikawa-sensei slowly said, "chasing after the young dove named Daidouji Tomoyo?"_

_"How did you…?!"_

_Masato quickly explained. "Kenji and I…we knew this was going to happen sooner or later."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Smiling crookedly, Masato continued. "We knew…the very instance we saw Tomoyo, that she was the one: the only daughter of the great painter Daidouji Hiroyuki. I thought it was just a mistake when Kenji told me of a Daidouji going to his party, so I had to see for myself."_

_Eriol frowned. "You watched Tomoyo in the party?"_

_"Yes, I did. And I confirmed myself that she was indeed the girl I was looking for. The purple eyes were solely to be contributed to her father's side. We were so glad you have found her for us."_

_Eriol quickly stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm. "What business do you have with Tomoyo and I? And what are you thanking me for?!"_

_Masato laughed and looked at his colleague. "I guess you haven't told him yet, Kenji."_

_"No way," the other man said. "It was meant to be like this."_

_"Don't talk as if I'm not here!" Eriol exclaimed. "Tell me or I'll have to force it out of you, Sensei!"_

_Ishikawa Kenji tapped a finger on the glass doors of the NG building. "Such spirit makes you disobedient, Hiiragizawa-kun? Why don't we talk somewhere comfortable?"_

_"I will not talk anywhere else," Eriol said as he shook his head. "I want to know what you want with Tomoyo now!" _

_The two men shook their heads in defeat as they decided to tell him right away. "Very well, young man," Masato said. "had she already given you the painting?"_

_"What painting?" Eriol's face was already red with fury._

_"The 'Caress of Venus' of course. It was the one you had wanted so badly, am I right? The one your father struggled to get when you went away, thinking that he can bring you back with that?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

Eriol's line of thought was disarrayed as a familiar figure entered the room. He looked up quickly as Tomoyo primly sat in front of him.

"I didn't expect you to come here," the young woman started, keeping her eyes away from Eriol. "I don't know if you really wanted to punish me by letting me see your face or if you want to be killed that early."

The young man was quiet. It was a long time before he spoke, the wind outside seemingly agreeing with the coldness he was feeling with Tomoyo. "I…After you told me everything about our past, I wasn't able to tell you my side of the story. I know you were wanting an explanation but I wasn't ready to give it to you then. I came here…to tell you the truth."

"Are you sure it was the truth? Or some false hopes you were trying to bait me with?" Tomoyo met his eyes. She would be able to tell if Eriol was lying or not. Then, she won't be fooled.

Eriol, however, did not even blink as their eyes met. "I don't hold your decision. You can still hate me after this discussion, but all I will be saying here would be my story and it's the truth."

Tomoyo looked down – a sign of defeat. Her aunt had warned her to be stiff and alert, but she can't do that with Eriol. After all, he was the only man she had ever loved. She shouldn't be taking this chance of taling to him but she can't help it. After all, he has the right to say his side as well, after she had shouted at him in his own house. "Very well. Please enlighten me."

Eriol took a deep breath and started.

"It was true I wanted the painting made by your father. It's true I told my father that he should do everything needed to get the painting. But you haven't heard the rest of the story."

Tomoyo clenched her hands over her yutaka. "Is there a need for me to know the rest of the story? We all know what it led to, right?"

"Yes, but…" Eriol nodded. "This might clear up some things you were confused of. At that time I asked the request, it was to test my father, because during those times, he was always busy with his corporations. He was involved in a syndicate that imports illegal drugs, sort of an underground mafia, and he changed from a father to a stranger in our house. He learned to gamble, and greed over money. That is why I used to request him for a lot of things in order to assure myself that he still respects my mother's and my wishes. I was also starting to be a painter then, and in exchange for my requests, he would force me to join art contests with cash prizes and even study abroad. The time came when I couldn't take it anymore and after a fight, I left home to stay somewhere else. I withdrew my money from the account my parents created for me and bought a house. I continued studying and worked part-time as an artist and part-time as a lecturer in order to finish college and sustain myself."

Tomoyo leaned her head slightly to one side. What was Eriol planning? Why is he telling his life story to her – a thing he hadn't even bothered telling her when they were together. She could feel her hands shake as Eriol continued his story. Slightly, she shivered and checked the paper doors if they are closed. They were totally closed. 

"I only returned to my family when I heard of my father's death three years ago. However, I didn't wish to remain in our manor so I left and went back to my abode. There, in one of my art shows, I met Kaho and just as you already know, we were married."

The young woman clasped her hands, now cold, together. "What are you implying on this, Eriol?" she asked. "I am glad you happen to tell me your life just as I told mine to you but what exactly do you mean by this? Do you think it could change anything after I had listened to your story?"

"I haven't ended yet, Tomoyo," Eriol replied. "What I was saying is, I do not know of any incident that happened between your father and my father during those times I was staying in our manor. They did not inform me of anything that happened after he died."

"So this is it, ne?" Tomoyo angrily replied as she stood up. "You are trying to cover yourself from your family's deed? Soyou were just trying to wash your hands from my family's murder just by telling me this oh-so-heartfelt story?!" She turned to leave when the young man gripped her arm.

"Please, jut let me talk this time, Tomoyo. After this, I assure you that I won't ever bother you again if you don't want me to. Even if I love you so much that I don't want to let you go, I will, just please listen to me."

Both of them went back to where they were seated. Tomoyo's cheeks were redder than usual. The places where Eriol had touched her in an attempt to calm her became suddenly rushed with warmth. Why that is so, she cannot understand.

"As what I said," Eriol continued. "I plan on coming here without anything to say. I plan on just telling you everything I know and let your family judge me. But someone enlightened me about your family's murder. It was Ishikawa-sensei."

"I…Ishikawa-sensei?" Tomoyo repeated. She tugged a lock of hair from behind an ear absently. "You are saying he knows something?"

The young artist nodded gravely. "He and his colleague, Masato-san, came to me on my way here. They were looking for the painting you had taken back home."

"What? What do they want with it? How did they know about it?"

Eriol was filled with more remorse than surprise as Tomoyo demanded an explanation. "They…they were at work with my father when he was still alive. They told me when we met that after I left, my father was persistent on getting the 'Caress of Venus' at any costs. They said he wanted to bring me back, so he was complying to my favor. But he fell sick." He looked at the girl across him. "And…he died."

"You…" Tomoyo dropped her hands from her knees to the tatami floor. "You mean to say…"

Her former lover nodded. "My father wasn't the one who killed your family. Your family had suspected us because we were the one who wanted the painting in the first place."

_What's this? _Tomoyo could feel her hands shaking once more. _Why is it that the facts seem to turn around? What really is going on?!  _"Then, who is the one…who murdered my parents?"

"It's…Ishikawa-sensei and his colleague."

"What?!"

"I myself cannot believe it. To think he was thinking I allied with them. When they were asking about the painting, they told me you don't know the true value of the painting since you were so young when your father left you. They told me they initially planned on silencing him…To….Tomoyo?!"

Tomoyo fell on her side, weak. She felt Eriol run to her side, but she was too stunned to speak. 

"Tomoyo?" Eriol shouted as he rushed to her side. He held her and supported her arms and head, cradling her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry…I…"

The shoji door opened and a maid went in. Eriol told her to get some water for her mistress.

The young artist gasped as he felt warm liquid trickling between his fingers. Tomoyo was crying. "Tomoyo…"

"H…h…how could they do such a thing?" she muttered as she sniffed back tears. "How can I prove it was them who did it?"

Eriol smoothed her hair. "Actually, they are already in jail. We talked about your family in front of NG Corporation Building, and Seguchi-san luckily had some cameras installed in the entrance that allows voice recording. Everything was heard on the camera. The rest of the evidences were found in the files Ishikawa-sensei was keeping in the museum. They contain information about _The Caress of Venus _and your father's transactions. That was enough to lock them up." He hugged Tomoyo closer as they lay sprawled on the floor. "The media were not able to show in on TV or in the news because Seguchi-san screened them out. I asked him not to let the media know about it…not until I have spoke with you."

"Why…" More tears sprang into Tomoyo's eyes. "Why…are you…you are supposed to be angry because my family had wrongly accused you…"

"How can I be angry with the one I love?" Eriol asked. "I was happy that I knew at last who the culprits are. At least I will be relieved because no one would come after the painting again, and I could keep you safe. We also erased false memories from both of our families…" he stopped as Tomoyo sat up and wiped her tears. "Tomoyo…what are you doing?"

Tomoyo was bowing deeply in front of Eriol. "My family asks forgiveness for treating your clan wrongly. If not for…Eriol?" She found herself enveloped in Eriol's arms. "Aren't you…even…a bit…mad?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

Eriol clasped her tighter. "Now that everything is cleared up, I want us to marry. Will you go back to me and Nakuru and live with us from now on?"

"I…I don't know if I am worthy. Now that I even doubted your loyalty…"

"It was my fault that I didn't prove it well enough in the beginning. Because of that, I cannot blame you for taking caution. I swear I won't let you be hurt again." He planted a light kiss on Tomoyo's parted lips. "I won't let you go now, ever."

"Thank you…" Tomoyo tearfully said. "For being understanding." 

She was surprised when Eriol shook his head. "Nope. You must say, 'I love you, too, Eriol.'"

Tomoyo laughed a little and hugged Eriol's neck. "I love you, too, Eriol. Let's go home."

+++

"Tomoyo! We'll be late for the flight!" Eriol was hastily placing the suitcases in the trunk. "Come on!"

"Yes, coming!" Tomoyo called from upstairs. She went back to her friend on the line. "Yes, Seguchi-san, thank you very much. After our honeymoon, I'll be working on my second album. Please tell Sakano-san not to worry too much, okay? Bye!" She hung up and ran downstairs, where Nakuru was holding her hat. Tomoyo gave their housekeeper a hug. "Thank you, Nakuru, for looking after the house. We'll be back in a week or two!" She hurriedly entered the car, and with a last wave, drove off to the streets.

Nakuru sighed in relief. Her masters had always been like this – always in a hurry. Even their wedding was planned in just a month. Still, what was even faster was the outcome of events for Tomoyo and Eriol.

Eriol volunteered to be a witness in the hearing for Ishikawa and Masato. In a short time, the two were proved to be guilty and was given life imprisonment. Ishikawa left Eriol the museum, which the young artist now manages. He continued on making sculptures and paintings whenever he felt like it, with of course, his young wife on his side.

Tomoyo got over her grief over her family's murder. Her family accepted Eriol and even asked forgiveness for the misunderstanding. In payment of their mistake, they gave Eriol the right to manage their lands and businesses all over Japan. The young singer continued to sing under the contract of the NG corporation. When not working, she manages the house with Nakuru and takes care of the garden and budgeting for Eriol. 

The couple both said that they wanted to have two children, a boy and a girl. They would teach them the arts and polish them to become lovers of music, painting and literature. However, it seems that all relatives and friend eager for the babies will have to wait a few more months. Sakura and Syaoran, being the most impatient for Eriol and Tomoyo to get together, never found out the news of the second break-up, and was happy that all went well even though they weren't there to help (they were then enjoying a trip to the Caribbean).

The painting which was the source of all misunderstanding, Tomoyo's father's _Caress of Venus, _hangs in the hallways of the Hiiragizawa household, it's dazzling entity still awing anyone who sees it. No one lusted for it, now, and it was once again left in peace.

And Nakuru, of course, would remain loyal to her two masters. Even though it was a long battle for satisfaction and happiness, the love story she wished to bloom blossomed into a wonderful relationship, aiming to last a lifetime of bliss and harmony.

--The End—(at last!)

Author's Notes:

I would like to thank everyone for hanging onto this fic even thought it took me more than five months to finish this. ^^;;; I hope you had loved everything you had read and is waiting for my next project. If you hadn't liked the ending, it's all right. ^^; I knew myself it took me a long time thinking and laying it out to make the perfect ending, but it didn't seem to go that way. I don't know if I would still be posting at FFnet, but I'll be sire to update my site. For those who wanted to get the news on my fics and some other stuff, please join my fanfic update group: groups.yahoo.com/group/soliloquy_fanfic. I'll be glad to see you there. ^^

With this, nikki says farewell until the time we meet each other again in "Songs Without Words." Jaa ne and Doumo Arigatou!

- nikki hiiragizawa -


End file.
